Surprise Surprise
by Canthearyouiminspace
Summary: Elektra Bells life was nothing short of complicated. Her best friend was in love with her, but she is too blind to see it. Little do they know, they're both keeping large secrets from eachother, secrets that could risk lives. Remus Lupin love (Taken from MY OWN ACCOUNT on Quotev, I thought I'd post it here too! :))
1. About the Main Character

Name- Elektra (Ellie) Varner Bell  
Hair- Light brown, to my waste  
Eyes- The brightest blue you could imagine (picture)  
Height- short :P  
Year- five  
Age- sixteen  
Personality- Hyper, Fun, Sarcastic, Smart  
Hobbies- Violin, Pranking, reading  
Blood- Pure, but doesn't really care much.  
House- Griffindor, almost Slytherine because of her sneaky-ness, in her sixth year  
Friends- Marauders, Lily, Alice  
Enemies- Any one who is a bully  
Secrets- Werewolf (only her and Dumbledore know) She loves to read for fun, lives alone in the woods in a cabin since her parents died in a fire.  
Pet- Brown owl named Jones  
Other Random stuff-  
-Loves Strawberry-themed things, but doesn't like eating actual strawberries  
-Love's Animals  
-Favourite color is purple  
-Favourite flower is Lilac  
-Favourite animal is wolf, considering she technically is one :o  
-Favourite food is pancakes  
**If you have any questions, leave them in the comments section! :D  
PS. Obviously, J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, so except for a few characters and creatures that I made, this is all her story.**


	2. First Day Back

"Sirius! James!" I yell across platform 9 3/4, catching the attention of almost everybody there.  
"What are you all looking at? Can't a girl freak-out in peace? GOSH!" I say, then run toward Sirius and James. James picks me up mid-run and spins in a circle. He then throws (Yes, THROWS) me to Sirius, him catching me bridal style.  
"I am not a teddy bear here people!" I roar.  
"Still the same, I see Ellie!" Remus says, approuching our group.  
"Moon-bug!" I scream my nic-name for him. He actually has no relation to the moon whats-so-ever (at least not that I know of...) but I have always called him Moon-bug for whatever reason. Remus has been my best friend since I was four!  
I run over to him, almost knocking him over with the force of my hug.  
"Now now Ellie! I'd like to be in one piece before the day is through!" Remus laughs.  
"Ellie! Remus! We should probably get on the train before it leaves!" James calls. I look around and find that we are pretty much alone on the platform right now.  
"Well! What are we waiting for!? The train isn't coming to us!" We head toward the door, then I sudddenly realize something.  
"Guys... Wheres Peter?"  
"He's probably waiting for us! Lets go!" Remus tugs on my hand.  
"Well fine mister bossy!" I say, pulling my hand out of his and running up ahead, leaving the boys with my luggage.  
"I'm not carrying this!" Sirius calls to me.  
"Yes you are!" I yell over my shoulder. Not looking where I'm going (like always) I ram into someone, both of us tumbling to the floor of the train.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Seriously!" I ramble.  
"Actually, Im Sirius," Sirius says, coming up behind me, "and this is my idiot of a brother..." I hardly hear him though. I'm caught looking into the strangers eyes. He has nice, soft brown eyes almost black, and I find myself unable to look away. Wait... Did Sirius just say BROTHER!?  
"Brother?" I stumble out. "but... He... WHAT?" I pick myself off the ground. So does the... Stranger. He offers me his hand and says "Black. Regulas Black." I shakily take his hand and stumble out, "Bell... Elektra... Bell..."  
"Well, I am charmed to meet you, truly, but I must me off now." and with that, Regulas walks away.  
"Close your mouth, Ellie. Your catching flys!" James laughs. I hadn't realized it was open.  
"...He... eyes... Brother... I... WHAT!?" I wisper. I blink. I blink again. A few more times. Blink. Blink. Blink...  
Remus waves his hand in front of my face.  
"Ellie... Ellie!" Remus says. Blink. Blink. wait... I see a glint of silver on the floor and I pick up a beautiful ring designed with paturns and swirls. I stuff it into my pocket and go back to my glazed over look.  
Remus sighs and grabs my hand, leading me and the boys into an empty compartment. We sit. Remus on my right, Sirius on my left, James across from me.  
"What... Just... Happened?!" I ask.  
"You tell us!" Remus grumbles.  
"I... He... Eyes... Brown..." I let out a big sigh. He is Sirius's BROTHER! He is stricly off limits! Ohhhh... But his EYES! I sigh again. Blink. Blink.  
"I think she's broken!" James laughs. Blink.  
Just then, Peter decides to stumble into the room.  
"Sorry Im late! I was... Hey? Whats with Ellie?" He asks. Blink.  
"Shes in LOoooOOove!" James is now completely shaking with laughter.  
"With my brother..." Sirius mutters.  
"I AM MUST CERTAINLY NOT IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER!" I screech.  
"Nooooo... You just decided to stare at him like a lost puppy!" Sirius says.  
"I DID NOT!" I yell.  
"...woof..."  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I WILL EAT YOU!" I yell, getting really angry now. Little does he know that if he hangs to close around me on a full moon, that could very well come true.  
"Now, we wouldn't want to ruin that figure of yours! Regulas might lose intrest!" He laughs. I snapped and tried to launch myself at him.  
But Remus, ruining the fun (like always) puts his arm around my shoulders, keeping me a safe distance from Sirius.  
"FINE! I'll go find Lily! She will understand!" I thundered out of the room, leaving all four of them shaking with laughter.  
I walked down the hallway, grumbling to myself. Suddenly, I'm pulled into a compartment and engolfed in a bear hug. I would wonder who it was, but I already saw the red hair.  
"Lilo!" I screech. Lilo is my nic-name for Lily. I like nic-names...  
"Ello!" Lily yells back.  
We scream I few more times until a slytherine across the hall yell at us. In a fit of giggles, we close the door and sit down.  
"So how was youre summer?" she asks me.  
"Oh you know... The usual... Lonely and wierd..." I answer. Lily is the only one I told about how I live in my little cabin in the woods. And how my parents died in the fire that destroyed my real home. So ya know, the usual.  
"You know, your always welcome to stay with me. Or I'm sure James and the boys would have you to." Lily says, sober with the realtity of it all.  
"I know Lilo, but I still have'nt told them what happened..." I say.  
"Ellie! You mean you have'nt told them yet! It happened in second year!"  
"I know! I know... But I can't... Anyway, your being to cereal for me right now! Losen up Lils!" I fake laugh, hopeing she'll take the bait.  
"...Cereal? Dont you mean Serious?" Yup. Swallowed hook n' all.  
"But when I say 'Serious', SIRIUS makes the same joke everytime.." I laugh for real now. "Speaking of Sirius, thats the whole reason I came down here in the first place... Have you met his brother?" I ask, suddenly nervous about telling her what happened.  
"No... But I've heard many bad things about him!" Lily says, wide-eyed and looking suspicious.  
"Well... I met him in the hallway, and-"  
"Stop!" Lily screechs covering her ears in a haste.  
"I don't need to hear about your love fest when I am incapable of having one!" She breaks down in a fit of giggles.  
"Just go find James and you got one!" I laugh as she hits my shoulder, and we laugh and giggle until its time to change into robes.

*Remus' P.O.V.*

I watched as Ellie pranced out of the room. I must of watched alittle too long, because my 3 other friends that I forgot were there groaned.  
"You still like her don't you?" Prongs asked, face in his hands. I have been in love with Ellie since 3rd year when she outsmarted the Marauders by pranking us. Before then we were just really good friends. But shes hard not to love, with her long brown hair and bright blue eyes that you can see from a mile away.  
I gave a quick nod and got out my book while Prongs took a snitch out of his pocket, probably stolen, and Padfoot was chatted with Wormtail. I don't know why, but I have a feeling everythings going to change this year.


	3. Welcome Home

***Elektra's P.O.V**.*

Lily and I walk into the Great Hall after leaving the Marauders in our dust and look around. Suddenly, we hear an ear-peircing scream and look to find Alice running toward us.  
"ALICE!" we yell together and meet her half-way in a bone crushing hug.  
"I'M SO EXCITED" She screeches right in my ear.  
"Sorry, " I laugh, "I didn't quite hear that!"  
Alice rolls her eyes and Lily chuckles. The Marauders FINALLY caught up with us.  
"Well, look who decided to show up!" I say, and grab Remus' elbow, dragging him and the rest of my friends over to some seats at Griffindor table.  
"Attention students!" Dumbledore calls over the murmur of voices. As soon as everyone shuts up, I yell, "YOU ROCK DUMBLY!"  
Everyone breaks into laughter, even some of the teachers. Dumbledore chuckles and says, "Glad to know that miss Bell will be joining us for another year."  
"AND DON'T YOU KNOW IT!" I shout.  
"Now I'd say miss Bell already welcomed you, so all I have left to say is 'lets eat'!"  
Food appeared in front of us and everyone cheered.  
"Why to make an entrance, Ellie!" James laughs.  
"I'm sure Regulas noticed you now!" Sirius chuckles.  
I throw a piece of potato at him while my friends laugh. I suddenly remember the ring in my pocket. The perfect excuse to go talk to him... Yay! :D  
I glance over at Slytherin table and see him laughing with some friends. I don't know how I know, but he looks nervous. Like he's looking for something. I can fix that.  
I look over at my friends and say, "Well, you can laugh all you want, but I'm about to make his day!"  
"Just don't hurt anyone!" Sirius laughs. I give him my signature death glare, and he suddenly pales.  
" Shit! Thats creepy, Ellie!" He gasps, his eyes wide. I smirk and prance away, removing the ring fom my pocket. I sneak up behind Regulas and hear a snipet of his conversation with Lucius Malfoy. Now thats one guy I hate.  
"I swear, Lucias!" Regulas says, looking frantic, "I must have dropped it on the train! I have no idea where it is!"  
This is where I butt in.  
"I believe your looking for this!" I say, and hold the ring in front of his face.  
"Oh. My. Godric. Your a life saver!" Regulas gasps out, clearly relieved.  
He get out of his seat and overs me my second bone-crushing hug of the evening.  
"Ok. I believe I have important organs in there!" I mumble into his chest. I seriously can't breath, but as long as its him hugging me, I sure as hell don't mind.  
He laughs and releases his hold, only enough for my to be comfortable. I could stay here forever.

***Remus' P.O.V.***

I glare over at them as Regulas wraps Ellie in a heart-warming hug. Yeah, well my heart isn't exactly fuzzy at the site.  
"God, take a picture Remus. It'll last longer!" James says, while Sirius still recovers from Ellies glare. I would give anything for Ellie to scare Regulas off like that, make him run away and never come back.  
"Sirius, do I have permission to attack Regulas next Thursday night?" I ask. I wish I was joking.  
"Whats that, the next full moon?" Sirius questions.  
I nod my head.  
"Then imma have to say no... Last thing we need is for a werewolf Regulas running after our Ellie." I know he's right. Suddenly, I'm snapped back to reality. We totally just had that conversation in front of Alice and Lily. I give a huge sigh of releve as I see them staring at Regulas and Ellie, giggleing, oblivious to our conversation.  
I watch as Regulas laughs at something Ellie (MY Ellie) said, and releases his hold on her only slightly. I can see her beautiful face get a touch of red along her cheecks. She pulls away and smiles at him, gives a small wave and skips back over to us.  
I can tell I look angry, but don't bother to change it. Ellie gives me a curious look before sitting down and going back to her food.  
I don't even bother finishing my food. I have 'suddenly' lost my appetite.  
After everyone finishes up, Dumbledore makes a second announcement.  
"Last year, it came to me that we do not have enough school events!" His voice thunders through the silence of the school.  
"The teacher and I have come up with a wonderful idea to have multiple dances throughout the year, starting with one next Friday, to welcome you back to our magical school!"  
I wish he said something ealse. I really wish he said something ealse. I already know whats going to happen. I'll get too nervous to ask Ellie, so she'll go with Regulas and have a great time, yadda yadda yadda. I'll be the lonely stalker that has nothing to do, and end up going back to the commen room reading half-way through the night.  
Everyone finishes up their supper, all the girls giggleing in excitement, and all the guys (plus Ellie) looking bored as heck.  
The Marauders, Ellie, Lily and Alice start the walk up to the commen room, Ellie and I falling behind the rest.  
"So what was with all the anger earlier? You looked really upset. Anything you want to talk about?" She breaks the silence with a voice full of concern.  
It accurd to me then that she really has no idea how I feel about her. Or Regulas. She's clueless.  
"Oh nothing... Just something Sirius said." I'm suprised at how easily I can lie to her. She nods her head with a frown and turns her face, but not soon enough for me to see the hurt flash through her eyes. She knows I'm lying, but I can't bring myself to tell her the truth.  
She looks back at me with a small smile, and says, "I know your lying, but I also know that you will tell me the truth when your ready. I'm prepared to wait untill your confident enough to tell me. Just know that nothing you can say will scare me away. Unless you say that you see purple hippo's running around outside with penguins. In that case, I'm getting you help."  
we laugh whole-heartedly.  
"You know, you have just the right words to make someone feel better." I say with a smile. She smirks and grabs my hand in a friendly way, and we walk back to the comon room in a comfortable silence.

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

I'm really tired at this point in time, so I say good-night to all my friends and giving a knowing look to Remus. I mean, what was up with that?! He lied right to my face! Doesn't he know that I understand him completely, and he can tell me anything? Apparently not.  
I reach my dorm that I share with Alice and Lily, and I fall back on my bed. I hear a mysterious crinkle under my back and sit up again to find a folded piece of paper with my name scrawled on the front. I unfold it to fin a letter that read:

_Dearest Elektra,  
I know we just met today, but I feel as though I need to get to know you better. That is why the 'welcome back' dance is the best time to do so. But I also want to have a pre-date with you, say, tommorow night? It's a Saturday and the moon is __almost__ full, so it should reflect nicely off the lake, don't you think? I shall be awaiting your responce,  
Yours always,  
Regulas Black_

Oh. My. Godric.  
He can't be cereal?! He totally just asked me out, TWICE, in one letter.  
My heart starts to swim with the thought of seeing him tommorow night. Yeah, tommorows Saturday. Strange, right? Classes don't start until Monday.  
I change into my favourite pj's, bright blue shorts and a bright blue tank-top. They match my eyes completly :)  
I climb into my bed, which is farthest from the door, but closest to the window.  
I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly.  
I dream of Regulas. His face when I gave him back his ring, how it would feel to kiss the lips that smiled at me. Pictures of him laughing at my jokes, the feeling of him hugging me to tight, but it was OK, because it was him. It was then, in my sleep, that I realized I was falling for Regulas Black, and falling fast.  
Then I thought storms through my mind like a rabid dog. It's the first day back, and I've already found a crush. Maybe this is to soon. I chase the thought away quickly, and change my thoughts to his warm brown eyes... They are so similar to Remus' eyes... WHAT!?  
I jolt awake, and quiver under my sheets. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? How can I even think like that! Remus is just my friend! I have neverhad a thought like that about him. EVER!  
I banish all thoughts from my mind, still shaken from that thought, and drift back into a completely black and lonely sleep.

**(((Hey hey! I know what your thinking... Short chapters much! I know their short, but I plan on haveing many, many, many chapters, so it kinda makes up for the shortness, right? Yay! Hopes you likes it! Comment and love it!**


	4. The Great Prank Wars

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

When I wake this morning, I realize Alice and Lily are still asleep, and its still dark outside. But I know why I had wake up so early. Every year, on the first day back, the Marauders and I have an all-out pranking war. This is my favourite day of the year. I drag myself out of bed, and slip my wand into the waist-band of my bright blue pajama shorts. I shuffle across the room, investigating everything around me. I don't have to go far, however to see that the Marauders have already been up and working. As soon as I open the door to my dorm, I am attacked be a gross and stickey substence- Oatmeal. Great. I wipe my eyes, and notice I note on the floor. It read:

_You didn't think we would go easy on you, did ya? Well eat up, cuz you've got a big day in front of you!  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs._

I grin down at the letter, cuz they just gave me my first prank idea today.  
I preform a simple spell that removes the oatmeal from my person, and from the floor.  
I prance back into my room and over to my bed, getting dressed in my favourite dress in the world. I always dress up at school, 24/7, cuz it may not look like it, but I care about what others think of me. I can't stand being bullied or just having a mean comment shoot my way, because it truely breaks my heart when people feel the need to take others down for no reason. I'm not saying I won't fight for myself, cuz I will, but I'll freak out about it later... ANYWAY!  
I picked up my wand and scurry out of my dorm, careful not to wake Lily and Alice.  
I make sure no ones in the common room before waving my wand and wispering, "Accio brown sugar, Accio cream." I then watch as a bowl of brown sugar and bottle of cream float through the portrait hole and over to me, settleing on the floor. This will be fun.

***Remus' P.O.V.***

I woke up from my dreams of Ellie, but was still haunted by one in particular. I don't know how I happened to dream of this, but I have a feeling I won't be able to forget for a long time...

_Dream flash back...  
I looked up at the moon and felt the searing pain float through my body as I let out a bone-shaking howl. I search all around me with my preditor eyes and landing on a strange sight. A beautiful girl in a long white dress that floats around her body like cloads, with long and curled chocolate brown hair. Her bright blue eyes push through my skin, as if to look in my soul. Ellie. She drifts over to me, werewolf state and all. She lays a hand on the side of my newly changed face, not at all shaken by the new me. She looks right into my eyes and wispers, "I understand."  
Then we drift back to darkness._

Strange, right? I mean, who dreams of stuff like that? And if I did tell Ellie about me being werewolf, she would run away and never look back. I wouldn't be able to stand losing her like that.  
I look around to see James, Peter and Sirius dragging themselves out of bed, the newly risen sun shining through our window in a burst of light.  
"You think she's noticed our prank?" James ask,  
"I think she did." Sirius muttered, moveing away from his dresser, revealing all his clothes- covered in brown sugar and cream.  
I start laughing, until I realize she probably did the same to James, Peter and I.  
"Great..." I mumble, removing myself from the safety of my bed and walking over to my dresser, only to reveal my clothes in the same sorry state as Sirius'. The only difference is that in mine, theres a single note:

_Thanks for the early breakfast, boys, but I prefer my oatmeal with extra sugar ;)  
Your dearest Ellie  
P.S. Your right... We do have a big day in front of us... Prepare to get you butt kicked!_

I read the note for the others, Peter groaning as he opens his dresser and Sirius laughing. James just stares at his clothes in silence, saying something about 'his image going down the drain.'  
"Well, I guess the only clean clothes we have are our pajamas that we're wearing right now..." Peter sighs.  
I start laughing until I realize he's not joking.  
"ummm... I think I'll take my chance with being sugered..." I say, noticing that all I wore last night was my blue plaid boxers... Come to think of it, thats all Sirius, James and Peter wore also... Different colors of coarse.  
Peter and James nod in agreement, but Sirius says something I should have expected-  
"Hell no! Why hide it while ya got it!" He smirks while us three try to drag ourselfs into our creamed clothes.  
"This is disgusting..." James grunts while trying to put a completely soaked sock on his foot.  
He's right. This is really gross. I feel like I just jumped inthe ocean fully clothed, but I smell alittle sweeter.  
James, Peter and I shuffle downstairs in discomfort. On our way the halls we get many curious stares from everyone, but alot of them know by now that it must have been Ellies fault, so they start laughing.  
When we finally reach the great hall, we spot Ellie waving us over and laughing.  
"I'm sure you enjoy this greatly..." I mumble, and take a seat next to her at Griffindore table.  
"Oh, sweet, sweet revenge!" She laughs, "but Moonbug... Wheres Sirius?"  
As is on que, Sirius struts into the great hall, dressed in just his black, silk boxer... Not even shoes...  
A few of his fan girls nearly faint at the sight of him, most of the guys glare at him, and all his friends laugh.  
"WORK IT GIRL!" Ellie screams and everyone starts laughing hystericaly.  
Sirius glares at her, then moves his gaze to a group of fan girls and winks. They scream and grab eachothers hands like they can't possibly believe that just happened. Girls. They are just too complecated.  
Ellie rest her head on my shoulder while still laughing at Sirius, sending electric shoots through my arm and ears as I listen to her bell-like laugh.  
"You know, this must be the wierdest feeling in the world," she giggles, "sugar and cream mixed together on fabric..."  
"Try wearing it..." I mutter.  
She laughs just as Lily and Alice shoot through the great hall doors, and runs over to her.  
"I was worried sick! You weren't in our room and you NEVER get up early!" Lily screechs, "I thought something happened!"  
"Gosh, when did you become my mom?" Ellie mumbles almost unhearable.  
"Ellie... you know thats not what I meant... But you now ever since the fire, I've been worried about you..." Fire? What fire?  
Ellie shoot the most frighting glare at Lily I've ever seen, making even my heart skip a beat- in a bad way.  
"Whatever..." She says, "Anywhy's, have you guys found a date to the welcome back dance yet?"  
"No... But I plan on asking Frank Longbottom to go with me..." Alice wispers, face in full blush-mode.  
Ellie rolls her eyes and says, "Of coarse you are! Who ealse would you go with... What about you, Lilo?"  
"She;s going with me, of coarse!" James says, giving Lily a sugary hug from behind.  
"Ewwww! What are you covered in?!" Lily screams, getting a few wierded-out looks from various people.  
"Sugar, almost as sweet as you!" James says.  
"Well, no, I'm not going with you to the dance. Severus already asked me last night!" Lily says, head high. James won't like that... He goes pale and sits down at the table, shocked.  
"Who are you going with, Ellie?" Lily asks, ignoring James dispair, "Don't tell me... Your going alone, to prove that girls don't need guys to be awesome, yadda yadda yadda etc. etc."  
Ellie just blushes and turns away. What?! Regulas could'nt have already asked her... Could he?  
" Oh. My. Goodness. Someone did ask you!" Alice screechs. Ellie just nods her head and says, "Regulas asked me, but it's not official, he wants to have a test date tonight." She's almost completly red now, as Lily and Alice start jumping around.  
I can't believe I missed my chance. I can't believe it. I didn't even HAVE a chance.  
I sigh and rest my head in my hands, getting curious looks from Lily, Alice and Ellie, and a knowing look from James.  
Suddenly, Ellie screams.  
"PANCAKES!" She yells, load enough for the whole hall to hear.  
"What about them?" I ask, very very confused right now.  
"Pancakes are my favourite food in the world!" She chatters, "but I couldn't eat them of the summer cuz I was... Camping... Yeah... Camping!"  
That was odd. The pancakes had only appeared on the table a couple of seconds ago.  
"Ooooo K then..."  
"So where and when is you pre-date gonna be?" Alice asked, changing the subject.  
"Tonight, I'm not sure where... There he is now! Regulas!" She calls him over, ignoring any protests that jump from my mouth.  
"I take it you got my letter, love?" Regulas says, walking over to our table with 'swagger'... I hate that word... 'swagger'...  
"Yeah!" Ellie giggles, acting like a completely different person.  
"So how about tonght, we meet at the lake around... 8:00?"  
"Won't we get in trouble though?" I have a feeling Ellie wouldn't mind getting in trouble for him...  
"Don't worry, your safe with me," of coarse she is... "Now I have to go talk to Dumbledore about something." He winks and finally walks away. As soon as he's out of ear-shoot, Ellie lets out a small scream and dances in her seat.  
Alice and Lily are busy freaking out with Ellie, James is still getting over the fact his Lily-bug doesn't love him, Sirius is lost in a sea of fangirls, and Peter is nowhere to be found, so I lose myself in my thoughts.  
There has to be a way I can stop Regulas from hitting on my Ellie... But how... Suddenly, the idea strikes and I shoot up in my seat, grabing James by the collar of his sugary shirt, grasping Sirius' arm from within the fangirl sea and catch one more glance at Ellie stuffing pancakes in her mouth by the dozen before running out the door.


	5. The Date

***Still Remus' P.O.V.***

After I dragged Padfoot and Prongs out of the great hall they start yelling protests at me.  
"I was having fun in there!" Sirius groans, "I has drowning in the love of my people!"  
"And I was perfectly fine thinking of different ways to randomly attack/murder Snivelus!" James shouts.  
"OK, one-I'm right here, no need to shout, and two-Stop your freaking out princesses! I have a way to fix some of my problems!"  
"What, are you gonna murder my brother?" Sirius laughs.  
"No, but I'm gonna murder his date tonight with Ellie. This is what I need you to do..."

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

I watch as Moonbug runs out of the Great hall, dragging Sirius and James behind him. I can hardly breath considering the amount of pancake shoved in my mouth right now. Attractive, right? Haha... As if...  
"God Ellie! take a breath!" Alice laughs.  
I swallow whats in my mouth and counter with, "Oh you wish you had this amount of chemistry with a food item!"  
"Oh she does!" Lily giggles, "Its called Crem De La Longbottom!"  
I choke on the fresh pancake I recently inhaled. Alice trys to look insulted, but she can't hide the chuckle bubbling on the tip of her tongue.

**Couple of hours later... Getting ready for her date...**

"Are you sure I look okay?" I ask nervously for like, the billionth time.  
"YES! Thats the 18th time you've asked! And yes, I have been counting!" Kay, so 'billionth' might have been alittle far fetched...  
I twirl in front of our full length mirror, Alice and Lily lying on Alice's bed. We have been here for 3 hours, and I have tried on exactly 28 different outfits, freaking out in each one.  
"Are you sure, because-"  
"YOUR FINE!" They yell together.  
"Well then... Someones snappy..." I pout at them and admire my dress again.  
Its a lovely blue dress that goes down to my knees, its sleeveless and tight with sparkles at the top, but flows from my waist down. The shade of it matches my eyes completly, and thats hard to do.  
"What time is it?" I ask. Really, I think I'd jump in the lake if I were late.  
"7:45... Time for you to leave and Lily and I to finally exit this room!" Alice snaps.  
"Woah! I told you that you could leave whenever!" I try to calm her down.  
"Sorry... Just... Enjoy your date.." She mumbles.  
I do a happy dance over to the door, slipping my wand into my black high-heeled boot. I open the door carefully and glance outside. The Marauders haven't played another prank all day, in fact, I haven't seen any of them since breakfast, and goodness knows where Peter is... No ones seen him anywhere... It doesn't really matter though... He freaks me out anyway...  
Since the common room seems clear, so I skip out.  
Before I know it, the lakes already in sight!  
I'm so nervous, my hands start shaking. As I get closer, I realize theres a blanket set up and everything. I get even nearer and see a bouquet of bright purple flower, Lilacs. My favourite.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Regulas asks, suddenly appearing beside me.  
"H-How did you know?"  
"Lets just say I asked my favourite brother in the world." He laughs. That laugh is music to my ears, it makes my heart thump awkwardly.  
He gestures for me to take a seat on the blanket, so I do, stretching my legs in front of me.  
He, on the other hand, lays down on my left. He reaches over and grasps my hand, intwining our fingers. I can feel our pulses dancing together... Is it wierd that I noticed that? Probably...  
"Look at the stars... Theres just so many..." He wispers. So I lie down and look above. What I see takes my breath away.  
"I've never seen anything like it" I wisper. I know what your thinking... Super sappy moment much? Yeah, well that ended quickly, cuz all of a sudden, Regulas lets out a cry of pain and yanks his hand from mine, grasping his head.  
"Whats wrong? Are you OK?" What a stupid question... Of coarse he's not OK!  
"Something just pulled my hair!" Great. another Black with hair issues. I laugh aloud at my joke... Shit! shit shit shit, he totally thinks I'm laughing at his pain! Eep!  
As if the moment couldn't get any worse, a giant wave caused by who knows what amerges from the lake, and drenches us in its cold fury. Great. I look like a total mess now.  
To my suprise, Regulas starts laughing. LAUGHING!  
"What?" I ask, kinda offended.  
"You look funny when your wet!" Scratch that... Totaly offended.  
But his laughter is strangely contacious,cuz I start laughing to.  
After a couple minutes of pointless laughing, I realize how close our face's are. He must have noticed to, because he started leaning in. I am breathless from nerves, but somehow bundle them up and meet him halfway.  
The outcome was completely unexpected. I felt no sparks and saw no fireworks. It was just kissing. It was actually kinda boring...  
I pull away and he looks at me confused.  
"I'm just tired... and cold... and wet... and cold..." I mumble and look away. That was... Interesting...  
He laughs and helps me to my feet, so we begin the walk back to the castle. That date ended quickly... The whole way there, he never lets go of my hand.

***Remus' P.O.V.***

Jame, Sirius and I gather ourselves underneath James' invisibilty cloak and wait by the tree at the lake.  
I am so freaking nervous this won't work, I think I might explode. Boom.  
Then I see Ellie. She is absolutely stunning. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and gaze at her. Thank godric she can't see me or she'd be calling 911 for a stalker... egh.  
She walks over and gazes at the Lilac that sit on the perfectly arranged blanket. I've always known that her favourite flower is a Lilac, her favourite colors purple, not blue, and her favourite animals a wolf... If only she knew what I am... Would that make me better or worse? Oh, it would totaly make me worse.  
"H-How did you know?" Ellie asks.  
"Lets just say I asked my favourite brother..." I glare over at Sirius and he just offers me a shrug. Does he WANT Ellie to fall in love with his brother?!  
I seem to have missed alittle dialog, because now they are lying on the blanket, looking up at the stars and holding hands... grrrrr... Time to step in.  
I make a signal at the other two to start walking, so we shuffle over to them, now standing right beside them. I just happen to be right behind Regulas.  
I reach down and yank a chunk of his hair. He sits up in pain, and Ellie asks if he's OK. Then the most amazing thing happened. Ellie strarted laughing. Laughing right at him and his pain. Yay!  
She seemed to realize she was laughing, cause her eyes widened and she stopped.  
I then decide to make tings more interesting, and I take out my wand. I point it at the lake and do a simple spell, so a huge rush of freezing water came and covered them both. Ellie looks alittle deshiveled, but still beautiful in my eyes. Apparently not in Regulas' eyes, cause he starts laughing and says, "You look funny all wet!" Hes making fun of her! Sitting there laughing when he should be helping her! I glare at him, but of coarse he can't see me...  
Then it gets wierd. Ellie sarts laughing with him! Does she not know that he's being a total and complete jerk? MAH!  
Then I realize whats happening, and it shatters my heart to pieces.  
What I see has me doubting that she could ever love me.  
My Elektra.


	6. My Hell-like Night

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

Regulas kisses me a second time once we reach Hogwarts doors. I think he knows that I don't feel anything, because this time he tried to put a little more passion into it. I really wish I felt something. Anything. But I don't.  
I've made the choice to keep seeing him, because something might grow between us... Who knows, maybe I could fall in love with him.  
I slink back to Griffindor common room, still soaked in lake water. This. Is. Disgusting. Ew.  
When I reach the common room, I scurry upstairs into my dorm to change into what Lily calls my 'Pajamas of Shame'... She won't be seen with me when I wear them. Supportive, right?  
Speaking of Lily, her and Alice are sound asleep in their beds. Since theres no one around to hang out with, I grab my book and go back downstairs to read in peace, but don't even get through my first page when the Marauders stumble into the room. I just sit there and stare at them, and they stare right back.  
"...Where were you?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.  
"Ummm... We missed diner, so we went down to the kitchen!" Sirius says, though it's clear he's faking.  
"Whatever... Moonbug, where were you really?" I turn my attention to Remus.  
"Sirius is telling the truth... Hey, why don't I grab my book, and we can read together?" Remus asks, quick to change the subject. I shrug my shoulders and all four of them dissapear to their room.  
I just finish pulling my hair into a ponytail when Remus returns... Holding the exact same book as me. I catch one loo at it and burst out laughing. This happens all the time! We always read the same books and don't even plan it.  
"What page are you on?" I ask through my laughter.  
"...Page 52... You?" He's hesitant to ask while falling back on the couch beside me.  
"Grrr! Page 51!" I frown, and Remus just smirks. I lightly punch him in the arm, then stretch out on the couc, resting my feet on his lap like we do aleast once a week. But the date was still on my mind...  
"Moonbug... What would you do if you... Kissed someone, but you didn't... feel anything?" I ask, treading carefully across the situation.  
Moonbug stares at me wide-eyed before shaking his head and saying, "What every teenage girl encourages the other with... Follow your heart."  
"So your a teenage girl, eh?" I laugh, but it's cut short with a pillow to the face. I laugh even harder and grab the pillow from behind my head and throw it at him.  
After a few minutes of pillow wars, I strangly end up upside down on the couch, and Moonbug all the way on the other side of the room, laughing his happy little ass off. I take the chance to fire one more pillow in his direction, then charge up to my dorm, laughing as he attempts to follow, pillow in hand. The stairs turn to a slide, and I laugh hysterically before shouting good night and dissapearing into my dorm.  
I then climb into bed, careful not to wake Alice and Lily, and drift into a peaceful sleep still thinking of my time with Remus.

-

The week trudges on slowly, Regulas and I glued to eachother by the hip, only breaking away from on another during classes. We steal kisses in the Corridor, Great Hall, Slytherin common room and by the Black lake. The Marauders don't really approve of me spending all my time with him. I sit with him at breakfast, lunch and diner, and come back to my dorm late because I was snogging him. Everytime we kiss, something tugs at the pit of my stomach, and I replay the words my Moonbug said, "_Follow your heart..."_ Its a simple thing that everybody hears all the time. Right now my heart is saying that I shouldn't be with Regulas, but everytime I think that, I push myself closer to him trying to prove to myself that this could work. I know that it won't though.  
Finally, Thursday arrives and I feel like crap. The full moons tonight. Fun.  
I wake up early today, and go have a shower after telling Lily and Alice that I can't go to classes today, because I'm sick. Lily offers to collect my homework, and I gladly except. When I get into the shower, I use my strawberry scented shampoo, bodywash and conditioner. Thats something I should tell you... I'm obsessed with strawberries! I'm not even kidding! Almost everything I own has something to do with strawberries! Jewlerey and clothes with strawberries on them, strawberry scented soap and perfume, strawberry flavoured candy and lipgloss! But theres something alittle wierder... I hate eating real strawberries... I know what your thinking, and no, I'm not on drugs... But I hate the fell of strawberry seeds on my teeth, and I hate the way eating them feels... I hate it!  
ANYWAYS! When I get out of the shower, I change into my favourite pair of sweats and a tanktop. After that, I slowly shuffle downstairs only to see a strange, strange sight. Remus is sitting in his favourite armchair reading a book when he should be in classes.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask from the top of the stairs. His eyes widen as he takes me in. I know I look like a mess with dark purple bags under my eyes and my hair a tangled bown mess.  
"I could ask you the same thing! Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you just got hit with the nightbus!"  
"Oh... Yeah, late night... I slept in, so I'm heading to classes now," I lie easily, since I have to do this every full moon, "But now that you mention it... You don't look so hot either..." That would be an understatement... He looks like he hasn't slept in days! Weeks even!  
"Oh... Yeah... I think I'm sick or something... Nothing big... I should be better tommorow..." He says, ending it with a cough.  
"Ohhhh-Kay? Imma head out now so... See ya later, and feel better..." I mumble and make my way toward the door.  
"Yeah... You to..." He says, just as I leave the room.  
I make my way through the halls, careful to not be seen. Just as I'm about to be home-free and outside, a sneering voice assaults my eardrums.  
"Well look what we have here... Strawberry! Long time no see!" Lucious Malfoy chuckles at his well placed joke. Almost all of the Slytherin's know about my strawberry obsession... And they think it's the funniest thing in the world, like they don't have their own lifes... Actually, nevermind...  
"Malfoy." I say, and stand my ground.  
"Wow! You look like you got attacked by a wild animal... Whats with the doo?" He says referring to my hair.  
"Like you care Malfoy, now leave me alone." I growl.  
"See, I heard alittle rumor," He says, completely ignoring my protests," that you are... involved with a certain... Regulas Black?"  
"Whats it to you?"  
"Well calm down strawberry! It's just that I thought you and I would make a lovely combination, don't you?" He snakes his arm around my waist and leans in to kiss my cheek. In one swift movement, I slam my elbow into his rib-cage and run outside. I keep running until I reach the forbidden forest, and even then I don't stop running. I run for who knows how long, dodgeing trees and plants by the dozen, using all the werewolf power I can to run faster, harder.  
Once I reach a good distance, I stop and sit down, gathering my breath and staring at the tips of the trees highest branches. Now that I'm hear, I should probably tell you about my werewolf-self.  
See, I'm not like normal werewolves... I'm not made into one... I'm what they call a "pure-breed". I was born into this curse, raised to live with it. I know what your thinking... Whats the big deal about being pure-breed or not? Well, theres a big difference. From what I hear, our transformation is more painful, we have bigger bodies, we are stronger, faster and more violent. We can't be conned into a distraction like a little puppy-dog. Once we find a target, it's as good as ours.  
And theres also only one thing that can truely kill us pure-breeds. It's called _Fuego del Lobo. _Translation, Fire of the wolf in spanish (Which I speak like a second languge.). _Fuego del Lobo _was created many years ago by wizards that wanted to protect their family. Everynight before they went to sleep on a full moon, they would light their lanturns outside with this fatal flame, preventing us from invading their homes in the night. Since thats the only thing that can kill us, we can very well live forever. My true age is... Large. I know your wondering what it is, so I'll tell you. My true age is... Well... My 101 birthday was last summer. June 8th to be exact. Anyway, drifting from the topic much...  
_Fuego del Lobo_ is also what killed my parents four years ago. I don't have any siblings, but if I did, they would probably be dead to. Thats also another thing about us. Females can only have one child. Ever. That means we need to find our prince charming, only one, true love for reals, or we're screwed. Seriously.  
My parents raised me to believe I was born with a gift, not a curse, and that it shouldn't be put to waste. What I'm supposed to with it, I have no idea. It's not like I can go around telling everyone. That would be like jumping into the flames of _Fuego del Lobo _all on my own, as good as dead.  
The only other person that knows what I am is Dumbledore... He said I could stay at Hogwarts if I promised to run as far as I can into the forbidden forest every full moon so that I wouldn't be dangerous to any other students.  
I fell back on the grass, and closed my eyes. The sun was still up, considering it was about 3:oo... I decided to close my eyes and wait until the moon arose, making the time fly faster.  
I closed my eyes and fell instantly asleep.

_

I took a deep breath in, clearly smelling my strawberry shampoo, and waited for my change to come. I looked around and saw that I was in a medium sized clearing, trees forming a perfect circle around me, leaving just enough room at the tips of their branches for the moon light to slip through and hit my skin.  
My muscles suddenly froze, my back arching up toward the black sky. A pain ripped through me, stronger then any pain you could imagine. I felt my bones bending, giving a very un-natural feeling. My bones bent until I was sure they would break, but some how defying the laws of nature and staying whole. Shivers ran up and down my back, and I let out a howl that cut through the silence of the night like a gun-shot. But something different happened this time then whenever I had howled before.  
Someone howled back.


	7. Freak-Out Moment Much!

***James' P.O.V.***

Sirius and I shifted into our animagus forms just as werewolf-Remus lunged at Sirius. Sirius ducked and Remus ran into a wall. I galloped over to him and caged him in between my antlers. Remus growled and swiped with his claw at my face, missing by only centimeters. He growled a second time, still backed up against the wall, then swiped again with his claws. This time, he didn't miss. His claw caught in my skin and he pulled with all his might. I let out a small wimper, and Sirius jumped at Remus. Remus simply swat him away, sending him flying across the room like he was just a fly.  
Remus was different tonight... Stronger... This happened every few month's, and it's very hard to deal with, for him and for us. Wormtail was still no where to be found, and we were starting to get worried. He really could use his help right now... Even though he's just a rat...  
Remus grabbed me by my back leg and swung me around and around. He finally let go, leaving me in a heap next to Sirius by the wall. I thought this couldn't get any worse, but boy was I ever wrong. All of a sudden, we heard a howl that left chills in my bones. And that howl didn't come from Remus.  
As soon as Remus heard it, he let out a howl to match. I had no idea what had just howled, but by the way Remus is acting, it might just be another werewolf. Great. Sirius and I can't even handle one werewolf on this super-moon, let alone two! But Remus had another idea, practicley ripping down the door to the Shrieking Shack and running off into the night.  
Great. Just freaking great.

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

As soon as I heard the other howl, the wolf-me took over. I started sniffing the air in a series of short snuffles. It didn't ake long for my wolf-ears to hear the twigs snapping and leaves crunching only alittle distance away. I catiously walked over to where I heard the sounds and let out a small but noticeable bark. In return, I got a full-blown howl that surely could be heard from miles away. This was diffenately one of my kind.  
As soon as I caught sight of this other wolf, I took a few steps back. There was something formiliar about the brown eyes that looked straight into my bright blue ones. I took a few steps back, luring this mystery-wolf back into my small clearing.  
We just stared at eachother. It then accured to me that I should be fighting for my territory. But there was something about this other werewolf that I felt... Almost a connection to. I decided to put away my connected-feeling and fight for my space. I started to circle around him, him circling around me also. I took this as a sign that he wasn't about to back down, and that if I wanted my space, I'd have to earn it.  
We continued to circle around eachother, creating some kind of twisted dance. I let out a low pitched growl which he gladly returned with a menacing bark. Just as I was sure he was about to make the first move, a starange, strange thing happened. A stag practicly flew out into the clearing, closely followed by a large black dog. Now don't get me wrong, I love dogs (obviously! I almost am one!) but there was something about this dog... He looked almost... Arrogant. To arrogant to be an actual dog. It must be an animagus! There was a male werewolf, a stag and a dog against one of me. Granted, I am stronger then the werewolf, because by the looks of him, he's wasn't a pure-breed.  
He had scar's running down the side of his face and some along his arms. This guy had been through alot. I almost felt bad for him, but I couldn't waste anymore time. I may be stronger then the werewolf, but with his friends, I was out-numbered.  
I decided to do what I did best. Run the hell away!  
I turned on my heels and sprinted into the trees. I dodged and jumped and tumbled through the forest, missing every obsticle by just a few inches. As soon as I was sure a was an OK distance away, I stopped running and looked back. I stepped into some bushes and tried to hide my new animal body. I could still just see them, and I was sure they couldn't see me, but the werewolf could easily track me if he wanted to. Since I have been able to stay calm this whole time, I completely deserve this.

**

****

******

********

******

****

**

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!  
There are two very much illegal animagi, and one very much wild werewolf running around the forest! Who would have guessed! I probably even know them! I could even be their friend! What if they found out my secret? Not that it would matter, considering I know theirs, but I still don't want anyone to know! I have to find out who this other werewolf is before they find me!  
_Calm down!_ I thought to myself. _They won't remember!_ Thats another different thing about pure-breed and made werewolves... Pure-breeds could remember and control alot (but not all) of what happens when we change. We can't control everthing because if we get too excited or scared or angry, we lose track of what we are doing. We become a whole different monster. Made werewolves don't remember anything about what happens when they change, nor can they control themselves.  
That werewolf might not remember what happened, but his animagus friends sure will.

_

I spent the rest of the night hiding in the bushes, watching the two animagi and the werewolf. After about three hours of intense stalking, I changed back into human form, still in my sweats and tanktop. I never quite understood how that worked. Everytime I changed, I still had my clothes on... Weird!  
I slowly found my way back to Hogwarts grounds and up to my room, almost getting caught by Professer Magonagal (SP?) twice. I was almost home-free when Dumbledore walked around the corner near Griffindore tower. I let out a breath of relieve when I saw it was him.  
"I trust all went well tonight?" He asked. He sounded generally concerned, "Run into anything... Out of the ordenary? (SP?)" It came to me then that if the other werewolf was a student, Dumbledore would most likely know about it.  
"Actually, there was something really frightening-" He cut me off.  
"I know exactly what your talking about. Come to my office tommorow at 2:00. I am aware that is when your charms lesson is, and I'm also aware that is your least favourite class." He knew me so well.  
"...Okay... But I have ALOT of questions to ask, if your up to it."  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, as you are a very curious student."  
"Thanks professer... See you at 2:00." He nodded and begain the walk down the corridor as I entered Griffindor common room.  
I trudged up to my dorm and didn't even bother to unmake my bed or change into my pajama's. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_

I woke up to the sound of people talking around me. Alice and Lily.  
"Do you think she's OK? Maybe she's dead!" Surely that was Lily... Only she would freak out this much over sleeping...  
"I don't think she would be _breathing_ if she was dead, Lils. She wouldn't be drooling either... Godric... How much spit does this girl have?" And that must be Alice. Only she would notice my drooling and not my lack of waking up...  
"immmaagggop.." I mumbled, feeling so completely tired and weak that I may as well be dead... OK, maybe not dead, but maybe something more light, like a coma...  
"What?" Lily laughed.  
"I think she said 'I'm a maggot' but I'm pretty sure thats not it..." I rolled over in bed as Alice said that and let out a noice that sounded kinda like a giraffe drowning...  
"Woah! She might need more help then we thought!" Alice laughed.  
"Come on! We have double transfiguration first thing this morning!" That got me up. Transfiguration is my favourite class in the WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! I ran into the bathroom and had a quick shower, using my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. As soon as I got out, I jumped into my strawberry-patterned dress.  
Then I french braided my hair, adding a strawberry-patterned ribbin into the braid. Then I grabbed my strawberry scented lipgloss and perfume.  
I'm in a strawberry mood today.  
I grabbed my Griffindor robes and pinned on my strawberry shaped broch (sp? :P).  
I skipped downstairs, in a happy mood... Until I tripped on the last stair and totaly face planted into the floor. I raised my head and found my nose bleeding. Great. I looked around the room to find Moonbug, Sirius and James all staring at me. This was really gross. My blood was dripping every where, but not a trace of it got on my dress, robes or in my hair. It was just all over the floor. Yumm. Not.  
All of a sudden, my _friends _all started laughing, not one of them offering to help me.  
"Some grrrreat friends you guys are..." I grumbled as I picked my self up of the floor. James and Sirius looked close to tears, but Moonbug came over and cleaned me upwith his wand. Soon, I was blood free and my nose felt like nothing happened. But I wasn't gonna tell them that.  
"_Moonbug!_ Ohhhhh the horror! So much pain!" I placed my hand dramaticly over my forehead and leaned into Moonbug, "I can't _possibly_ make it to the Great Hall all on my own!" I whined in his ear. I rolled his eyes and let me jump up onto his back.  
"Thats why your my favourite Marauder!" James and Sirius let out crys of protest but I just laughed at them. Suprisingly, Moonbug could hold me on his back without any effort. I'm not gonna lie to you... I'm not exactly skinny. I'm not your classic skinny rich girl. Oh hell to the no. I'm not huge, but I have curves. They make me- well... Me! I don't except no crap from anyone, but I'm very much sensitive. I don't like crying though... I try to avvoid it... ANYWAY!  
Moonbug ran from the room, me clinging on his back in fear.  
"On second thought, pancakes, get ready to cave to your sudden canabilistic needs!" I screeched. Moonbug was full out sprinting now! I was scared shitless!  
When we ran into the Great Hall, we caught almost everyones attention.  
I jumped off Moonbugs back and walked over to Griffindor table with my head down. I hate bad attention...  
I walked over to Lily and Alice because there was no sign of Regulas, and he was who I usually ate with.  
"Woah! You look... and SMELL like a strawberry threw up on you!" Alice giggled while taking a bite of toast. Lily slapped her shoulder playfully and looked over my dress.  
"Did I over do it? We have transfiguration first... It always gets me all excited!" I sat down and grabbed a bunch of pancakes, then I used my wand to get the bottle of syrup that was almost half-way down the table.  
"I'd say you WAY over did it!" I heard Lucius sneer into my ear- where the hell did he come from? I felt myself blush because he noticed my outfit. Stupid, right? I hate his GUTS but e's just so popular that if I did anything stupid, everyone would hear about it... "So now you look _and_ smell like a strawberry!" The whole great hall was almost watching us... I wish they would just mind their own bussiness...  
I grabbed my wand and flicked it in his direction. His glass of pumpkin juice exploded all over the front of his shirt, causing everybody to take in a collective gasp.  
"Oh, look... Now you look _and_ sound like a loser." I shot in his face, then went back to my pancakes... I love me some pancakes... I turned around just in time to see a pumpkin covered Lucius stock back over to the Slytherine table, just to have his girlfriend Narcissa Black start wiping it off his shirt and sometimes shooting a glare in my direction. I just waved and went back to breakfast. I heard a snicker from across the table and looked up from my pancakes.  
"What?" I asked. Sirius and James were laughing their butts off, Remus trying to hide his laughter and failing miserably...  
"You had to cover him in pumpkin juice?" Lily bobbed her head back and forth, "now he's going to plot revenge against you... And probably Alice, Black, Potter, Lupin AND ME!" She shreeked...  
"Calm down Lilo! You know I am the queen of revenge!" It's true... Once, some kid from Ravenclaw that it would be funny to put glue all over my hairbrush... So in return, I died all of the Ravenclaws hair Griffindor colors right before a big Quiditch (sp :P) game... Needless to say, I'm not friends with any of the Ravenclaws anymore...  
Suddenly, large hands came from behind my head and covered my eyes.  
"Guess who?" The mystery person wispered into my ear. I knew exactly who it was, and his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
"Santa Claus?" I ask. My friends just groaned and Regulas laughs into my ear. He removed his hands from my eyes and I turned around in my seat to face him.  
"Come eat breakfast with me?" He asks. His face is so close to mine that if I were to move forward just an inch, we would kiss. I don't of coarse, because the Marauders and Lily and Alice are all watching with clear disgust marked on their faces. Regulas's hands are on either side of me, leaning on the table behind me.  
"Sorry... Not today... I want to start planning stuff with Lily and Alice about the dance tonight." Yeah, thats tonight... I don't really want to plan with Lily and Alice, but they are making me... Some friends they are...  
He sports a big frowns but nods, giving me a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth. I wonder if he wanting that to happen or if he just missed...Maybe he wants me to deepen it?  
Oh well! He winks- Quickly recovering from his frown- and walks over to Slytherine table. I let out a small sigh of sadness now thats he's gone. I turn back around to find my friends all looking at me.  
"How do you even stand him?" Remus grumbles, shoving his spoon violently into his oatmeal.  
"He's not as bad as you guys think! He's actually really nice..."  
"Yeah... He was just so nice when he sat back and watched my parents kick me out of my own home..." Sirius mutters, James nodding along with him.  
"We've had this argument many, many times Sirius! If he had done anything, he would have gotten kicked out to! What good would that be?" I say, alittle sharper then I ment to, "and it wasn't his fault! I was all his-" I get interupted by James.  
"It was his parents damn fault." James snapps, "We know! But that doesn't give him an excuse!" I roll my eyes and reply with what I usually do when we have this conversation.  
"But Sirius has a place to stay! Regulas doesn't have anywhere!" I know I'm being alittle harsh, but it really isn't Regulas's fault...  
"But I happen to know for a fact that if him being a straight up jerk isn't enough, I know he's cheating on you with, like, a billion other girls!" Remus shuffled his way into the conversation  
We all remain silent for about five minutes, and then I break the silence- Although I did choose to ignore Remus's comment. A billion girls? Don't you think he's over reacting?  
"I'm not hungry anymore..." I mutter, standing up, "I'll see you in classes..." I just walked out of the Great Hall, stealing a glance over at Slytherine table, but Regulas was nowhere in sight.  
What if Remus is right? What if he's with some girl right now? I know he wanted me to kiss him, but I didn't want to in front of my friends.  
I decide that I need some music right now, so I head towards the common room and started thinking about the rest of the conversation.  
How can they blame Regulas for Sirius getting kicked out! If he had done anything to try and stop it, his parents would have kicked him out to! Or even beaten him... It's not like Regulas had anywhere to go! Sure, James was quick to welcome Sirius into his home, but would he have been just as fast to accept Regulas? No. The answer is no.  
Once I reach the common room, I head up to my dorm. When I get _there, _I cross the room and get my violin case out from under my bed.  
When I find it, I start sorting through sheet music for the perfect song. When I find it, I start playing softly, losing myself in the music. I let the notes flow smooth like honey from the instrument, without a single screech.

Once I had finished, I heard clapping of a single person from my doorway.  
When I find out who heard, I might just have to attack them.  
I turn around, expecting to see Lily, Alice or even Regulas (I don't know how he would even get in here though.) but the person standing there is a complete shock. But I'm also suprised I didn't expect them...  
The person standing there is...


	8. Classes? Maybe Not

***Remus' P.O.V.***

I have never, _ever_ heard music as beautiful as this. I had no idea who was playing, but I wanted to find out. Sirius and James sent me to find Ellie, but I guess I have time to find who's playing also. One problem. The stupid stair/slide.  
"Can you stand on the stairs for me?" I asked some Griffindor first year girl that just happened to be in the common room.. She gave me a wierd look but did what I asked, and I shot up the stairs two at a time.  
Once I reached the top, I rounded the corner and looked for the room where the music was coming from. It wasn't hard to find... The person had left the door wide open... I stuck my head into the doorframe and I swear, time stopped and my heart slammed into my throat.  
Ellie was sitting on her bed, sheet music in front of her while she was playing violin. If I had heard this song any other time, I would have said 'Yeah... Whatever..."  
But it isn't just some other time... or just some other person. This was Ellie.  
The song ened only too quickly, so I started clapping loadly. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do... Ellie tensed up and turned around slowly. Suprise flashed through her blue eyes, but was soon covered up with anger. A black and raw anger that I don't think I have ever seen in Ellie: I didn't even think this was possible.  
"_What are you doing here!_" She said, sounding rather panicked and worried.  
"I-I just came to tell t-that classes should be starting soon..." I stumbled over my words. Angry Ellie is a scary Ellie... "Why are you so upset about me hearing you play? We've been best friends for years, and I have never heard you play." I have gained some of my courage back, but lost it as soon as a giant stuffed bunny missed my head by a mear half an inch.  
"HOW can you be so CALM!" The anger in her voice is completely coated in fear now, and she sounds on the verge of hysterics, "NO ONE has EVER heard me play before! E-V-E-R!"  
"Why would you hide something like that?" I'm seriously confussed right now... Why would she hide something that wonderful?  
"Because if I told anyone about it, I scared they would ruin it, you know? Make it so I'm no longer playing for fun, but for other peoples entertainment..." Now that is just a really bad excuse.  
"Well, your really good and awesome and amazing and great and wonderful and terrific and I know all those mean the same thing but every one of them is true because your really good and awesome and amazing and great and wonderful and-" my stupid rant got cut of by a giant stuffed dinosaur to the face... I honestly don't know where she gets all her stuffed animals... She has like, a billion...  
"I'm not that good and I know it..." She says, focusing on the wall behind me.  
We sit in silence for at least ten minutes... It's really, really awkward right now...  
"We should... Probably... Get to classes... Ya know?" She mumbles out slowly.  
"umm, yeah... I guess so..." I'm kinda relieved by being able to leave the room, and I thought the awkwardness would stay behind in the room... Boy, was I _wrong!_ It followed us through the corridors and to the Transfiguration class room like a huge black Cloak of sadness... The sounded really depressing...  
I was so happy when we reached the classroom, that I couls almost jump for joy right now! I just about run over to Sirius and James (Peter is still weirdly missing, but Dumbledore said something about him visiting home for awhile...) and I seriously- no pun intended - almost hugged them.  
I sat down beside James-Ellie sitting cross the room next to Regulas (we have Double Transfiguration with the Slytherines) I let my thoughts drift, trying to forget about Ellie for just a few minutes. It was actually pretty easy because of the other thing that was bugging me. It was actually bugging Sirius and James more then me, I think. I don't even remember what happened, but James and Sirius got close to no sleep last night while thinking about it. One sentence kept repeating through my mind.  
_Theres someone just like me... _  
Theres another werewolf some where in Hogwarts, and no one bothered to tell me... I wonder if they know about me? They wouldn't remember me anyways, unless they were pure-breed, but those are just myths.  
After the rest of the Griffindor's and Slytherines gathered into the classroom, the teacher came through th door. It wasn't Pro. Magonagal though, it was some teacher I've never seen before.  
I looked at James and Sirius, but they just shrugged their shoulders. I glanced across the room at Ellie, and saw a very strange sight. She was holding Regulas' hand so tight, her knuckles were almost completely white. Regulas looked uncomfortable, but went along with it. Ellie's face was completely pale and her eyes were wide. I don't think I have ever seen her so scared.  
The new teacher strolled up to the front of the room, pausing half-way there to study all of our faces.  
"Minerva Magonalgal can't be here today on the acount of some privite bussiness. I well be your teacher for today. My name is Professer Fuego. "  
His voice was one that held wisdom and anger captive in his vocal cords. He looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He had black hair that reminded me of night and a frightening scar that went down his face, from his cheek bone to the bottom point of his jaw. His eyes -from where I was sitting- Looked almost black, but from up close, I'm guessing they are dark brown. A shiver went down my spine, and I instently knew that I had to watch out for him. I don't know why, but he made me nervous and uncomfortable, making me shift around in my chair.  
"I am only filling in for her today because of the subject we are learning about. Werewolves." Oh snap. This can't be good, "You see, my actual job is as a werewolf hunter. I am aware of all the signs of a werewolf. They are impossible to hide from me. Just let it be known that if you are or know about someone whom may be a werewolf, you are guilty and will be sentenced to death." I studied James and Sirius, and the only reaction they seemed to get was that their faces paled slightly and they started to figit in their seats.  
"Werewolves are terrible creatures that do not belong in our society. They are dangerous and are hazardous to anyone and everyone. They must be removed from the world as soon as possible." My stomach knotted in fear and messing around with the feather on the end of my quill.  
"Now there are only two different types of werewolves. Made and Pure-breed. Although there are no records of any Pure-breed werewolves still existing, they are much more dangerous then Made werewolves. They. Are. Monsters." His lesson was making me very nervous. But apparently not as nervous as Ellie. She shoot out of her seat, dropping books onto the floor and squeeked out-  
"I don't feel well!" and stumbled out of the room. I wonder what that was all about. I looked over at Regulas, but he seemed just as confused as I was.  
But right now, I have more important things to worry about, like the guy who seems keen on revealing my identity...

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

I shoot out of the room as fast as my numb legs would carry, almost tripping over a bunch of books in the back of the room on the floor.  
I know your most likely wondering what the big deal is. I could have just stayed in the room because now I look even more suspicious then before.  
But you don't understand, so let me explain. I know that guy in there. I could never forget those eyes, they haunt my dreams everynight.  
This is the man who killed my parents. This is the man who tore up my life and threw it out the window like it was _nothing!_ Absolutley n-o-t-h-i-n-g. They call him The Hunter, and I remember everything he said to me that cold winter night...

_Flash back..._

_ With the smell of his breath clouding my nose and making me shake, he wispered, "Lets play a game. We'll switch parts. You will run like the prey, and I will chase after you like the monster _you_ are." His smirk was bright on his face. He was enjoying this. " I'll give you a ten second head start... GO!" He shoved me forward, knocking me off my feet. I was quick to recover though, and ran toward the forest: My fastest escape route. I broke through the barrier of trees that grew outside my house. It was then that I knew I would never be able to visit here again.  
The only thing I could hope while listening to my heart almost beat out of my chest and hearing his laughter in the distance, was that 'I hope someone finds my parents body and also maybe they will find mine somewhere in the woods, covered in the December snow'._

I thought that would have been the last time I would ever have to face him. But how wrong was I. He was now here, at Hogwarts, intruding my new home. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit through that whole entire class without him realizing who I was. Then we would have even more trouble then before. I knew there was also only one person I could voice my concerns to. And that was who I was heading to.  
When I reached his office, I looked at the statue of a gargoyle and said,  
"Lemon Drops."


	9. My Meeting With Dumbledore

**(((A.N. Yayyy! So this chapter may be shorter then the others, but thats because it's only gonna be her meeting with Dumbledore (hence the title?) ANYWAYS! I hopes you like it, and I want you to now that if you don't want to review, thats ok because I'm not the kinda person that gonna bug you for it. If, however, you have anything you think I could fix about my story then go right ahead. I am happy to look over you suggestions and any comments you do have for me! Yayyy! Back to the story )))**

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

Once the gargoyle reached the top of the stairs and faced the door, I didn't even have to knock.  
"Come right in, Elektra." Said Dumbledores voice from inside. When I walked in, I found him just sitting in behind his desk and looking through a book. When he looked up, he seemed suprised.  
"My Elektra, you don't look very good. This has something to do with why your here two hours early?" I just nodded my head and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.  
"Now would you like to tell me whats wrong?"  
"Umm... I'm not exactly sure where to start..." I mumbled, trying my hardest not to look him in the eyes.  
"Why don't you strartfrom the beginning?" He suggested. Helpful. Thanks alot. Note my sarcasm please.  
"Well you know about the sub. you got for Professer Magonagal?" I asked, slowly gathering up my courage. He just nodded his head and started to look alittle suspicious.  
"Well, I'm not exacty sure how to say this but-" He interupted me, which is something Dumbledore would never do.  
"I never hired a 'sub' for Minerva." He stated simply, like it was no big deal. My eyes wided and I jumped out of my seat.  
"Professer! That means that... That he... he's not... PROFESSER!" I am full-on panicking now, and he just seems as calm as ever. I can't wait to get old... Oh... Umm... What... I'll never get old, so... Scratch that...  
"Spit it out Elektra! I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need." CURSE HIS CALMNESS!  
"That man murdered my parents!" I shout, and squeeze my eyes shut, as if to close out the rest of the world. I sit there staring at the inside of my eyelids for a few minutes only to return to the world and find it completely quite. Maybe he doesn't believe me.  
"I swear that is the man who killed my parents. Please believe me!" But when I open my eyes, I find that I'm talking to myself. Dumbledore has left, leaving the door wide open behind him.


	10. Intruder Alert

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

When I saw that Dumbledore had left, I sat back down in my seat and stared at the wall.  
If he wasn't supposed to be here, then why was he? Was he here for me? The only hint he gave was that he seemed to look at me longer then everyone ealse, but I think I was just paranoid...  
And then something hit me. This whole time I was wondering what would happen to me are why Mr. Fuego was here, but theres one person I haven't even thought about... What happened to Professer Magonagal?  
I pulled myself out of my seat and stumbled over to the door, having to use verious objects around the room to balance myself so I didn't fall over my numb feet.  
When I got to the gargoyle, I stepped inside and waiting until I was now facing a hallway. I expeced that when I got to the hallway, that it would be loud and scary outside: That people would be freaking out over the newly-figured out intruder. But what I found was silence. There was no noise in the hallway, no usual Slytherine skipping class, no teachers wandering the corridor. Just silence and emptyness. Some how, this was worse.  
I stepped into the corridor and catiously rounded the corner toward the Great Hall. Everything I was expecting in the hallway was happening in the Great Hall. People were shouting and crowding eachother into groups, wispering to friends and yelling over all the noise. I only caught some of the conversations.  
"... It's probably Ellies fault-"  
"... I heard that teachers a murderer-"  
"... I hope Ellies ok-"  
"...Do you think this will effect the dance tonight?"  
"...I wonder where the imposter went..."  
"...Wheres Magonalgal?"  
That exactly what I should be worrying about right now. If Dumbledore thinks I'm gonna join the mess thats going on in there, he is sadly mistaken.  
I finised walking down the corridor and checked all the closets and classrooms in it.  
twenty minutes later, I had checked all the closets and classrooms and secret passage ways that I knew about. I even walked around outside until I realized shes probably not out in the open...  
The only thing I could think of was to go and ask the Room of Requirment.  
When I got to that corridor, I walked back and forth, repeating _I need to find Magonagal, I need to find Magonagal, I need to find Magonagal..._  
Until the large door appeared and opened before my eyes.  
When I walked inside, I looked around. All that was here was a giant empty room. Well... It wasn't really empty. In the middle of the room rests a clear glass ball, sitting on a beautifley carved pedastal.  
I walked over to it, scared to touch it, thinking I would break just by handling it. I decided I had to take the chance, so I reached out and as soon as my fingers brushed the outside of it, a fine grey dust started swirling around it. Once the dust cleared away, an image appeared. It showed Magonagal, handcuffed to the inside of a door handle and tugging with all her might, her wand -I could see- was resting on a small table next to a bed that was covered in small and large stuffed animals, must of them wolves. My bed.  
As soon as I saw that, I jumped away from the crystal ball, causing it to dangerously sway back and forth. It remained on its pedastal, so I took that as a good sign, so I ran from the room in a hurry.  
I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but soon ended up in front of the fat lady and mumbling "Fire flys" to her-The password.  
When I got inside, I realized that some point during my little adventure in the Room of Requirment all the Griffindor's were moved into the common room.  
When I got inside, all conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. Some first year dropped all the books he had in his hand in suprise, creating a rather large _thump!_  
At that sound, the room exploded into noise and I was tackled to the ground by multiple people. five to be exact.  
"I thought you were missing!" Lily shreeked.  
"You could have been dead, Elektra!" Alice said, using my real name to prove how serious she is right now.  
"Where were you?" Sirius laughed out, because he was sandwiched in between James and Moonbug.  
"What happened?" James voice was muffled because his face was smooched in between Sirius' shoulder blades.  
"Are you ok?!" Moonbug asked. His eyes were slightly red-rimmed. Had he been crying? Woah...  
"...Can't... Breath... GUYS!" I yelled, using up the last of the oxygen in my lungs. I scrambled out from underneath my five best friends and sat with my back leaning against a wall, gulping air down like it was water. After a gathered up my breath, I pushed myself up off the floor and to my feet.  
"I promise I'll answer all your questions as soon as I get back." All eyes were on me as I sprinted up the stairs toward by dorm. When I got there I shouted out-  
"Professer!? Are you in there?" I heard an intake of breath from the other side of the door and she called back-  
"Miss Bell! Thank goodness it's you!" Her voice was slightly muffled rom the wood between us, "Open the door! I can't reach my wand from where I am!"  
I tryed to open the door, but it had a charm on that made it locked, and no spell could be used to remove it. When I relayed this message to Magonagal, she called back-  
"Then you'll have to break it down muggle style!"  
"But professer... Won't that hurt you?" You would have thought she would have though about that...  
"Miss. Bell, I assure you that I'd rather be out of here in injured then left in here to waste away." Thats actually kinda a good point... But I had to try one more time, to make sure she was sure.  
"But professer-"  
"Elektra, open the door!" She yelled. Well... Someone needs a chill pill...  
But I decided she was right. We needed to get her out of here- one way or another. I slammed my body into the door, but nothing happened. I backed up further and tried again, but still, nothing happened except a small noise of protest that came from the wood. I decided I need help.  
"Professer, I'll be right back! I need some help."  
"Just hurry, Elektra! I do not like standing in this room!" She answered... Yeah, she's probably getting annoyed...  
I shoot back down the stairs as fast as I could. Until now, I was very happy with my lack of face-platting during this... Adventure. But that soon came to an end when I tripped over the lip of the last step and my face connected with the ground. I let out a small moan of pain as agony crept up the side of my face. There was no blood this time, but it will leave a mark tommorow...  
"Ellie! Are you OK?" Moonbug said, suddenly appearing at my side. Did it look like I'm ok? Whatever...  
"Moonbug! Just the person I was looking for! You see-" I stopped talking when I realized that everyone in the room was watching me and listening to what I had to say.  
"Ummm... Okay..." I leaned over to wisper into his ear, "I need your help breaking down a door..." He jerked back in suprise, but nodded anyway and helped me up. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.  
"Ok, we need to break down the door to my dorm because professer Magonagal is stuck in my room and she is kinda freaking out, you know, as much as professer Magongal can freak out, and we need to get her out bacause she is handcuffed to the door and her wand is on the other side of the room and theres a spell on the door that keeps me from getting in with magic and I'm not strong enough to break it down by myself and-"  
"ELLIE! Be quite would you!? You just need the door open, right?" I had said my totally run-off sentence in one breath and now I couldn't really answer him, so I just nodded my head.  
He shrugged his shoulders and started counting down from three. When he reach one, we both slammed into the door and it completely released from it's frame with an ear-splitting _crack!  
_Moonbug managed to stay on his feet, but I basicly flew across the room and landed on the floor with a small _thud._ When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Moonbug helping up Professer Magonagal up slowly she was craddling her wrist and had an expression of pain on her face.  
"See! I told you it would hurt!" She just shoot me a look and said-  
"Just use your wand to fix it please, Miss Bell." I dragged myself off the floor for the third time tonight, and took out my wand. I pointed it at her injured wrist and muttered, "_episky._" and moved on to study my door.  
It was lying on my floor, cracked down the middle, Handcuff still stuck around the handle. Great.  
"_Repairo. Repairo. Repairo_." I mumbled. When I finished, the door was now back in it's frame and the only thing left was the handcuff locked on the handle.  
"I think I'll leave that... It looks kinda cool..." I said, and returned my wand to my robe pocket.  
"So do you care to explain who that man was who locked me in here?" Magonagal asked.  
"Ummm... I think this is something thay I should explain to my friends to... Moonbug, would you go get Sirius, James, Alice and Lilo?" I asked him politley.  
"Actually, I would-"  
"It was a retorical question. Go get them." I said and pointed to the door. Moonbug chuckled and went out the door, returning a few seconds later with the rest of my friends.  
"Okay... Lily already knows exactly what I want to tell you guys about... I just needed her for backup..." Lily looked kinda confused so I tryed to clear it up alittle for her.  
"Four years ago, something happened that I haven't told anyone about other then Lilo..." I encouraged her to understand. It took a few minutes, but finnally, her confussion cleared up and she went to go sit on my bed. I joined her there, Alice came to sit with us and the Marauders went to go sit on Lily's bed, leaving Magonagal awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. She seemed not to mind, so I just left her be. I took a deep breath and began telling them about what happened four years ago.  
"Ok... so four years ago, my parents were sitting in the kitchen like they usually do after they came home from work. I was in the living room, just sitting on the couch reading a book..."  
Everyone looked kinda weirded out, but I continued with my story.  
"My mom sent me out to go pick some flowers from the backyard garden so she could decorate the kitchen for the guests we were planning on having. I went outside and picked some flowers, and right before I was about to go inside, I smelt smoke. I walked around the house looking for signs of a fire, and that when I noticed the flames crawling through the kitchen window. I remember thinking 'my parents are in there' but I knew I couldn't do anything. I watched as my house burned to the ground." Lily was now holding my and, her silent way of telling me to go on.  
"Thats also when I noticed that... That there was a man coming out of my house. A man I didn't know. Thats when I realized that this man... This man lit my house on fire and killed my parents. My parents were murdered and there was nothing I could do about it. When the police showed up, I told them about him, but they didn't believe me. They said there was no sign of forced entry or anything. So they let this man free."  
Everyone was silent for awhile. Professer Magonagal was the first to break the silence.  
"I'm very sorry for your unfortunate experiance... But might I ask what this has to do with me and my captor?" Lily shot her a look and I was very suprised. Lily never did anything like that to teachers. EVER! I squeezed her hand, silently telling her it was okay.  
"The person who locked you in here, and took over your class is... well... The same person who killed my parents."  
Everyone stayed silent after that.  
Professer Magonagal left after awhile to go to the hospital wing and get checked out. The Marauders all came and gave me a hug and left, leaving me alone with Lily and Alice.  
"I'm really sorry you have to go through this, Ellie." Alice said quitely, "The only question I have is that where is that guy? And whats his names anyways?"  
"His name is Fuego. And I have no idea where he went."  
"Well it's now official that you can no loger go anywhere alone!" declared Lily, and she jumped off the bed from beside me.  
"We have had enough depression-y stuff happen today! It is now time to cheer you up!" She pumped her fist into the air, "It's time... TO GET READY FOR THE DANCE!"  
Before I had anytime to protest, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom, Alice giggling and trailing behind us.


	11. The Dance

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

After searching through piles and piles of clothes that Lily managed to gather from a bunch of of her friends closets, we found the perfect dress for me. It was the perfect shade of blue for my eyes and the black lace around it gave it that extra detail. As soon as Alice dragged it out from underneath the mountain of clothes that came from who knows where, I knew it was the perfect one for tonight.  
After multiple hours of getting ready, all three of us where ready to go.  
Alice had on a nice silky white dress that had a black bow around her waist, and Lily had on a green dress that was very beautiful and had sparkles skattered all around its fabric.  
The girls insisted that I leave my hear down and straightned it. After it was finished, it was so long it almost touched the back of my thighs when I walked. I didn't usually wear it down, because it always get in my way, but I decided that for tonight I could deal with it.  
All three of us managed to make it to the doors to the Great Hall without getting seen by anyone. When we got there, we weren't exactly sure how we should enter.  
"I think we should all walk in together!" Alice said, although it sounded more like a demand and Lily and I didn't really have anything better to suggest, so we just linked arms, took a deep breath and took our first steps into the Great Hall.  
Time almost seemed to stop, and everyone looked at us at the same time. Some of the guys jaws actually dropped and their dates had to slap their arms so the would pay attention to them. Lily was instantly directed toward Severus, who's eyes were wide in shock. Alice soon drifted off to Frank Longbottom and he put his arm around her as if to claim her as his.  
At this moment, I was left alone and I couldn't find Regulas, so I setteled for the Marauders.  
When I reached their group, Sirius instantly said-  
"Well look who decided to get sexy!" His grin wide on his face. I rolled my eyes and James chuckled and hit Sirius' chest. Sirius always said things like that to me when I got dressed up, so I was used to it by now.  
"Do I really look that good?" I was really unsure about my hair so I said, "Maybe I should go put up my hair so its out of my way..."  
"NO!" Remus shouted. I hadn't noticed yet, but he was staring at me... It was kinda weird really, "You should leave it down more..." He trailed off and almost absontly reached out to touch the long locks of brown hair spilling over my shoulders. He then shook his head violently and took a step away from me. Warm hands found my waist and soft lips touched my cheek.  
"You look very hot tonight." Regulas' deep voice filled my ears and clouded over my senses. I was hoping for something more meaningful, like beautiful or pretty. I would have even settled for cute, but 'hot' was his choice of words...

****************Half an Hour Later...******************

After dancing with Regulas many, many times, I just wanted to sit down for a minute.  
"Where are you going?" Regulas asked when I turned towards some chairs at the far side of the room.  
"Sitting down?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.  
"But I want to dance and show you off to all my friends!" He whined. My feet throbbed painfully inside my navy blue flats and I really just wanted to sit.  
" Please Regulas!" I cried, "I just want to rest for moment! And you make me sound like a new car instead of an actual person." I rolled my eyes and took a few steps towards the chairs.  
A warm hand circles around my wrist and I feel hot breath on the back of my neck as Regulas says, "Do not roll your eyes at me."  
I felt the blood leave my face and my breathing grew shallow. If he thought he was going to scare me into DANCING with him, then he was crazy.  
I jerked my wrist from his hand and turned to face him.  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
He looked around to see if anyone was watching and plastered a fake grin on his face.  
"Of Coarse. Why don't we just go to the hall and talk about this?" He asked, his voice tainted with a fake sweetness.  
Before I could decline, he laced his fingers through mine and dragged me towards the hall. I knew this was a bad idea. I really shouldn't leave with him right now. But I needed to show him that he can't scare me. That he shouldn't even need to scare and since we were a couple, he should to treat me with respect.  
He pulled me out into the hall and over to a dark, unpopulated area. Every nerve in my body screamed this was bad. Real bad.  
He glanced around, double checking for people. Suddenly, my back was against the wall, our noses almost touching.  
"Your so pretty, Ellie." He wispered, takeing a deep breath in and closes his eyes. I took note of the way he was positioned. His hands were by either side of my head holding each of my wrists and he was so close to me, when I breathed my chest brushed his.  
"Ellie..." He smiled and opened his eyes, "you do things to me no ones done before..." He slammed his mouth into mine and it took everything I had to keep from throwing up in his face... yumm?  
"Regulas, stop. Please." I said as loud as I could when I could barely breath.  
His hands moved to my waist and he laughed. This was a side of him I'd never seen. Was this what he was like to other people?  
I took advantage of his laughter slammed my knee into his stomach. He grunted but didn't release me. He quickly got over his pain and grinned. He let go of one of my hands so he could point at me and say, "That wasn't very nice."  
He bent down to kiss me again and as soon as he did, I chomped down on his bottom lip. The metalic taste and scent of blood filled my senses.  
I used my free hand to push him away, and as soon as I was released I sprinted towards the dance.  
I burst through the doors, getting a few strange looks from nearby people. I quickly spotted Lily and jogged over to her.  
"Lils," I said, out of air from my struggle, "I'm leaving now."  
"Ok, just don't-" she turned to look at me and her eyes widened.  
"Ellie, is that BLOOD on your lip?!" She gasped.  
"It's not mine, I swear!" I explained, useing my arm to wipe it away.  
"And thats supposed to make me feel better HOW?" She was close to full-on freak out mode now.  
"Look Lily, I'll... I'll be back later!" I took a couple steps backwards and added, "I'm sorry!" Before turning around and jogging back towards the door.  
I took one final look around the room before I left. I happened to catch Remus's eyes before running out the door.  
It only took me one glance around the dark hallway to tell Regulas wasn't in the hall way anymore.  
I ran again.


	12. Peanut Butter?

***Elektra's P.O.V.***  
Before I knew it, I was all the way out to the Forbidden Forest, leaving a trail of slightly bruised people who got in my way. I gripped my wand in my hand and ground my teeth together while standing at the edge of the forest. I took a couple deep breaths and forced myself to place my wand back in my boot. I hardly remember taking it out, but I probably should have used it sooner.  
I finally broke from my frozen state and flew into the forest using speeds humans could only dream to use.  
I started sprinting towards my favourite spot in the whole forest- the place where I always shift to werewolf form. I wasn't changing now, of coarse. It's just the best place to think when you have something on your mind.  
I had been running for at least ten minutes, dodgeing branches and stones by the dozen, when I finally flew into my clearing.  
It's a beautiful meadow filled with millions of Lilacs and long pieces of grass. Right in the center of the clearing, there is a cozy blanket for whenever I want to come out to think about things. The blanket never gets wet because I placed a charm around the meadow in my second year when I first found this place. It's always the perfect temperature and the grass never gets wet.  
I sat down on my blanket and placed my head in my hands. The only thing I was thinking about was _'Dude..._ _I totally can't believe that just happend...'_  
I glanced down at my dress and instantly regreted running through the forest with it on. There were small rips and tears all over the fabric, along with a few small droplets of Regulas's blood. Great. My shoes were all scuffed and worn. One even had a chunk of the tiny heel missing.  
I sighed.  
I looked and felt like a mess, and there was nothing I could do about it because I was in the middle of the freaking FOREST for crying out loud!  
I pulled small sticks and little groups of moss from my long hair that I really should have put up before all this happened.  
A loud _crack! _sounded through the woods. I straightned my back and searched the darkness in the trees in front of me.  
A violent curse word floated in the air followed by the sounds of sticks being broken and leaves being crushed.  
I million thought shot around my head, '_What if Regulas followed me?! What if he wants to finish what he started? I had led him to the perfect spot to do... Whatever it was he wanted... It's quiet, privite, dark. No one would be able to her my screams...'_  
A dark shape fell out of the trees and toppled to the ground. Whoever- or whatever- if was quickly rightned themselves and took a step forwards. I saw a glint of silver in their hands- a knife? Great. They were also holding some kind of container, probably to put one of my organs in after they murdered me.  
Way to think positive, Elektra.  
"_Ellie?"_ The dark mound asked. I slowly moved a few feet to my left untill I was beside the shape, keeping close to the ground. It was moving it's head around, probably looking for me.  
I moved my feet underneath my body, still close to the ground. Grass brushed my knees as I took a quiet and deep breath.  
Then I pounced.  
The random being and I dropped to the ground hard.  
I rolled until my knees were digging into their back. I held their hands down flat on the ground, tossing the silver weapon away from us.  
"Who are you!" I said, sounding as menacing as I could.  
"Ellie?" The shape asked, "Ellie, it's me!"  
"Me _who_!" I shreeked. I dug my knee harder into their spine.  
"OW! _Me! Me _as in Moonbug!"  
Huh. False alarm, I guess.  
"Asshole." I grumbled as I rolled off of him.  
"Look whos calling who names!" Remus moved his hands so he could push himself into a sitting position, "I think you broke my body!" He grunted.  
"Your the one carrying the knife!"  
"What knife, Ellie! You mean the _spoon_?_"_  
"A spoon?" I asked, "One- Why do have a spoon in the forest and two- If for some reason you _were_ planning on murdering me, creeper style, who uses a _spoon?"_  
"I wasn't going to murder you, Ellie, the spoon was for this." He held out the countainer I originally thought was for my dead organ and I squinted to read it in the dark.  
"Godric, who can see anything when it's this dark!" Remus exclaimed, waving what I assumed was his wand. The meadow lit up with none visible light source.  
"Cool." I said and turned my attention back to the mystery jar. I giggle escaped my mouth, even though I wasn't really in the mood for laughing.  
"Peanutbutter?" I asked laughing more before I started searching for the murder spoon.  
"Gosh Ellie, you do know your a witch, right?" Remus rolled his eyes and said "Accio spoon."  
He caught the spoon with his other hand while I twisted off the cover of the peanutbutter jar.  
He shifted so he was sitting cross-legged directly in front of me.  
"Boys suck." I said, my voiced muffled by a mouthful of peanut butter.  
"Ohhhh! So this is why you ran to the middle of the forest when it's almost midnight."  
"Duh." I straggled the single-syllable word from my butter coated throat.  
"Don't get snippy with me, it's just that you have now idea whats out here at night." He was talking to me like I was two years old.  
"I'm not a toddler. I'm sixteen freaking years old. Don't talk to me like that"  
"Gee. Something real bad must of happened for you to be tearing a chunk out of you BFFL like this."  
I swallowed my mouthful of peanut butter and sighed.  
"I'm sorry. But I guess I _can_ be mad at you since I'm probably gonna gain 20 pounds eating this stupid peanut butter." I grumbled but still managed to shove more peanut butter into my already full mouth. Remus laughed and leaned back on his hands, studying me while I stuffed my face.  
"You know, most girls like to eat ice cream and chocolate when their upset."  
"Very observent, Mr. Lupin, but as you've surely noticed after 12 years of friendship that I'm not _most girls._"  
"That I have. I've also noticed that when your upset, you never want to talk about. But I always ask anyway." He smiled, "Sooo... How ya doin' , rockstar?"  
"Rockstar? Where the hell did that come form?" I asked, chuckling, but still shoveling peanut butter down my sticky throat.  
"Don't change the subject- Spill the beans!" He pressed. I frowned and shook my head.  
"No. Cuz then you'll go on a murder strike and get sent to Askaban." I held out my spoon and now completely empty jar to him to take.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, but still took the items from my hands.  
I shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't care."  
I shifted until my back was to my best friend and layed down so my head was resting in his lap.  
I looked up at Remus and saw him smile before I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my full stomach and warm, yet broken, heart.


	13. Damn Straight

** *Elektra's P.O.V.***

I woke up slowly, taking my good, sweet time opening my eyes.  
I wish thats how it happened.  
"ELLIE!" Someone screamed RIGHT IN MY EAR!  
I jumped and almost fell right out of bed. Wait... I thought I was in the forest.  
I opened my eyes and was quite nearly blinded by Lily's bright red hair.  
"I couldn't sleep all night and when I pass out from exhaustion, THATS when you want to come back! Thats when you want to show up! Thats-" My hand shot up and covered her mouth.  
"One-" I wispered, "personal space, Lily. Two-" I sat up and position myself right by her ear and shouted "**Shut up!" **At the top of my lungs.  
She scrambled away and looked at me, shocked. I squinted across my dorm room- Which was apparently where I was- At Alice, who was fighting to keep from exploding from laughter.  
"I'm sorry, Lils, for everything." I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, "but you have GOT to learn a better way to wake people up before you get punched in the neck."  
Alice couldn't contain herself anymore and fell back on her bed, shaking with laughter.  
I smiled and sighed, greatful that it was Saturday.  
Lily brushed herself off and grinned, even though I'm pretty sure her heart skipped several beats when I yelled.  
I noticed I was still wearing my torn and dirty dress from last night, so I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas.  
"Umm... Ello, you do know it's morning, not night, right?" Lily asked as she watched my pull out my BFF Pj's.  
I nodded and begain to change.  
"I had a rough night, and I want to do absolutely nothing today." My tummy decided now was a good time to annouce its hunger with a terrorizing grumble.  
Alice sat up and said, "Kay, either your hungrey, or the whole other half of Hogwarts just collapsed."  
"Haha... I guess breakfast does sound good right now... But I'm still weearing my Pajama-jammers."  
Lily giggled and shook her head. "You are something, Elektra."  
I rolled my eyes and put my piggie slippers on- they ones that oinked when I walked.  
"Are you really gonna wear those?" Alice asked, looking at my piggies with a weird expression.  
"Yes." I said, and walked out of the room, heading towards the boys dormatories.  
I pushed open the Marauders door, my slippers oink-oink-oinking behind me.  
"Rise and shine, little baby-men! I hugrrrryyyyy!" I shouted, standing in the middle of the room, far from slapping distance. But apparently not far enough for throwing.  
At the exact same time, 3 pillows can flying at me from different angles.  
"Kay, guys, I don't have to be so nice. In fact, I feel like crawling back to bed myself or burning down the school. I haven't decided yet. But I want pancakes and I want my friends to come with me to go _get_ pancakes. Got it? Good." I ran around the room, tearing the comforters off each bed one by one, leaving them cold and shivering.  
"UP!" I yelled and then left the room to give them time to change.  
Alice and Lily waited outside for me, leaning against the wall. I walked right past them and down the stairs to the common room. I vaulted over the back of the red couch and landed in a perfect sitting position. I sat there waiting for the three Marauders, Lily and Alice.  
When they finaly got their butts down stairs, I jumped off the couch and skipped over to them. I grabbed Remuses and Alices hands in mine and waiting until we all linked together. The order went Remus, me, Alice, Sirius, Lily and of coarse James was right next to her. We all walked in a line, turning sideways to exit the common room. Once out in the hallway, Remus leaned over and whispered, "How ya feeling?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, refusing to think of Regulas at the moment. I wasn't ready.  
"Thank you for everything yesterday. I think I would have slept outside if you hadn't come by." I half-smiled at him.  
"Hey Ellie, theres your Stupid- I mean, just boyfriend." Sirius told me from over Alices head. I gasped as I looked down the hall at Regulas. He was standing with Lucious Malfoy, apparently having a conversation but his eyes never left mine. I gulped and glanced up at moonbug, silently begging him for help. When Regulas started walking our way, he tightned his grip on my hand.  
"Ex-boyfriend, Padfoot." Remus shot Sirius a warning look as Regulas got closer. I didn't have time to see anyones reaction to that comment, as Regulas was now directly ahead of me.  
"Where did you disapear to last night, love?" He brought his hand up to my cheeck and I jerked away from his touch. "I missed you." I just gave him my death glare.  
"Gee, no need to be that way, Ellie. We're good, right?" To answer his question, I cleared my throat, opened my mouth and- spit right, between his eyes.  
"Bullseye!" James shouted, doing alittle dance in spot. I smirked and gestured for Remus to keep walking past Regulas as he visiously scraped at his forehead.  
"That was gre-"  
"_Shh!" _I shushed Alice.  
Ellie, when did-"  
"_**Shh!**_" I repeated, glancing around the hallway. _Aha!_ I saw a decorative flag ruffle on the wall to the left of us.  
I released my friends hands and tip-toed over to it, placing my finger on my lips to keep everyone quiet. After placing myself infront of the ruffle, I proceded to land a shap kick at the flag. A scream came from beneathe the fabric, and Lucious Malfoy stumbled to the floor.  
I completely ignored his cries of pain and skipped down the hallway, whistling my favourite violin concerto loudly.  
Footsteps pattured behind me, masking Lucious's whimpy noises.  
"That was awesome-"  
"How did you know-"  
"When did he show up-"  
"More importantly, guys! What happened with you and Regulas?" Lily had to yell over the competing voices.  
"We broke up. It just wasn't working." I answered with a shrug.  
"Oh come on!" Sirius was wide eyed and kinda freaking out. It was weird. "Something obviously happened!"  
"Look. I don't want to talk about it." I turned to look each of my friends in the eye one by one so they knew I was serious... Or cereal...  
The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was silent and awkward, and Sirius kept trying to lighten the mood with stupid jokes until James smacked him in the shoulder.  
When we entered the big room, it was like everyone turned to look at us. Well... ME...  
I lifted my chin, linking my friends back together in our line of hand holding and confidently (mostly) sat down at Griffindor table. I gathered pancakes onto my plate and poured some pumpkin juice into my cup. The room wasn't as quiet as I had first guessed.  
"Did you hear-"  
"He broke up with-"  
"She wasn't good enough-"  
"He was with someone ealse-"  
I crumbled on the inside, but kept up a poker face.  
A large group of Slytherine girls walked into the room, laughing and pushing eachother around jokingly. I followed them with my eyes over my shoulder as they walked over to the Slytherine table and a short, dark haired guy stood up, whispering in the nearest girl's ear while shooting the occasional glance over at me. The large group exploded with laughter and the strange boy grinned wickedly, meeting my gaze. I snapped, then and there. Picking up my fork and using my werewolf sped and stength to hurl it across the room, it cut into a banner on the wall behind the group of gossipers, causing them to seperate with screams.  
"Damn straight, bitches." I pushed myself off the bench and walked out of the room, my slippers making the only noise in the room with a resounding _oink_ that pushed the barriers of the building.

When I was halfway down the corridore outside, heading back to the common room to just sit and read, I had enough of my pig slippers and tore them off. I tossed them against a wall and took off running, probably using a bit more speed then I should have. All the portraits were silent as I passed them, their creepy eyes following me every step of the way.  
I mumbled the password at the Griffindore commonroom entrance and swung inside. Thankfully, the room was empty.  
I used my full speed to run to my room and grab my book, and then back downstairs. I flopped onto the couch, crossing my legs at my ankles. I flipped through page by page, losing myself in the plot line. I must have dozed off after awhile, because I was soon dreaming.  
It was dark, but I could still see from the small amount of light luminating from the barred window. Wait... Barred? Yup, I got that right, because when I took in the rest of my surroundings I realized I was sitting on a cold, concret floor. I was caged in by rusty, iron bars and the paint along the wall was chipped and old. It was kind of like a crappy prison cell from some bad 80's film.  
I crawled over to the bars and looked around for a way out, but there was nothing that I could see that would help me. There was a well-used looking door across the room with a cracked and dirty window at the top of it. I strained my neck but couldn't get a clear view of what lay behind it. I had just turned away when a loud shreek filled the room and the door slowly opened and dragged against the floor. Who stepped inside had me scrambling for the opposite side of my make-shift cage.  
"Fuego!" I gasped, never seeming to get enough air into my lungs. 'Professor' Fuego walked into the room and over to my bars, wrapping his hands angerly around two of them.  
"Good to see you again, Elektra Bell." He chuckled.


	14. Behind Bars

He chuckled as I pushed myself up against the wall, still sitting on the floor and trying to make myself as small as possible. His scar shone in the small amont of light from the window.  
"What. Little doggy scared?" His laughter was like nails on a chalk board, attacking my ear drums with a terrifying determination. I gathered up all the confidense I could just to meet his eyes. When I did, a tiny squeak escaped my throat and I slammed my eyes shut, causing him to laugh even harder.  
"This is where you belong, mutt." He sounded smug, as if saying that made him even more in charge. I just focused on my breathing... In... Out... In... Out...  
"You comfortable in there? Cuz when I get to you, your gonna wish this was where you were!" He laughed again and I opened my eyes just enough to see him walk over to the door again and reach his hand back into the hallway. When he walked back to the cell, he was carrying a metal pole and a set of keys. He opened a door I hadn't noticed was there and stepped inside. I scrambled over to the far corner, but it was useless. The metel pipe slammed into me, over and over again, each hit accompinied by a hair-raising scream for help.

I sat up, nearly falling off the couch in the process. Covered in sweat, I took breath after breath trying to calm myself down before looking around. I was back in the common room, late afternoon sun streaming through the windows full-force. Still, the room remained empty, the only sounds where my gasping.  
Was that really just a dream? It felt so real, yet here I was. Safe. I checked my arms and legs for bruises, but nothing was revealed. No marks or cut from where the pipe hit, no scratches from the rough cement floor. But why do I still feel the pain of every drop of blood spilt? Why do I still feel my mind straining under the blanket of darkness that threatned to over take me?  
Before I had a chance to really think over my questions, the portrait-entrance swung open and the Marauders, Lily and Alice walked into the room.  
"Ellie!" Lily screeched, her voice causing a brand new type of pain to spread around my head. Great, a headache.  
"Lily, please!" I begged, my voice barely even audible. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands, surprised to find them wet with tears. Everyone took sits around the room, leaving it really quiet and awkward. Their eyes shifted around the room, from me to someone ealse, then back to me.  
"So.." Sirius cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "What did one strawberry say to another?" Everyone groaned instead of James and I. I simply didn't have the energy, while James said, "Why Sirius! I'd really would like to know... Just what did one strawberry say to another?"  
"Well, James, it said 'if you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this jam! Get it!_ jam!" _They laughed together whilst the rest of us just rolled our eyes."  
"Now Sirius..." Remus said, taking on a scolding tone. Sirius and James dropped their gaze down to the floor. Good. Leave it to Moon bug to quiet it down for me. He's such a great friend.  
"What kind of conversation does one ice cube have with another while in a freezer?" I take that back. He's just as bad as the others. Siruis's and Jame's eyes widened and they smiled while waiting for Remus to continue.  
"One said 'Gee, it's cold in here!' while the other said, 'Holy crap! A talking ice cube!" Abrupt and awkward laughter filled the room from everyone except me, but I did reward him a small smile.  
"Hey guys? Do you think Ellie and I could have a minute alone?" Remus asked and everyone gotup to leave, each offering my a different gesture of goodbye.


	15. Bigger Than All Of Us- Even PeanutButter

Remus turned to look at me, something flashing in his eyes that I didn't quite recognize. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to the couch, sitting so close our knees touched.  
"Somethings going on with you. Something bigger than just Regulas." He said, turning to look me in the eye. I just sat there, silent as can be. He sighed and picked up my hand in his.  
"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your best friend. I'll always be on your side." I looked up to meet his eyes and my bottom lip trembled, the threat of tears clouding my vision.  
"I-I just..." I took a deep breath and wished I could tell him everything. About my parents, about me being a werewolf, about my nightmare. I shook my head and wiped my cheeks with the palm of my hand.  
"Have you ever had a secret Remus? Something you couldn't tell anyone, no matter what?" I asked, looking up at him. He made a face, and I had I feeling he did know the feeling of a weighty secret on his shoulders.  
"Of course." He mumbled, clearing his throat, "A secret much bigger then anything you could imagine."  
I suddenly had enough of all the seriousness, jumping of the couch and pulling him up with me.  
"A secret bigger then everything... So... A secret thats bigger then penguins, pineapples and kitten meows?" I put on my best 'Honestly Confussed' face, but a small grin crept through my mask.  
"We could go through all the random things rumbling through your head, or we could just say it's bigger than peanut butter and this will all be over." I gasped and put my right hand over my heart.  
"Nothing is more important than peanut butter!" I smiled and started pulling him towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, but kept following me any way.  
"We are going on an adventure!" I said, pulling open the potrait hole dramaticaly.  
"Really?" He said. I could see the curiousity burning in his adorable brown eyes. Did I just say adorable? Oh well...  
"No. We're just going to find our friends." We laughed, feeling closer then ever after our talk, even though nothing important was actually revealed.


	16. Hogsmead Taken To A Whole New Level

Time had passed in a blur since my talk with Remus. I found my classes super easy lately and I hardly have to study anymore, also getting all my homework done before the end of the class it was assigned in.  
I barely got enough sleep at night, though, since I kept having similar dreams every night. They were almost exactly the same as the one I had that day I fell asleep on the couch, the only difference being that there was a different weapon each time. From baseball bats to knives, I had seen and felt it all, wakeing up each time without a scratch.  
Hogsmead visits had started, but since they were on weekends, I never wanted to get up early enough to go. My friends were getting increasingly annoyed with my weekend-lazyness, and attempted to wake me up cleverly on a saturday in December.  
" No we can't do that, Sirius! She could get hurt!" Lily whispered. I kept my eyes closed so they wouldn't know I was awake.  
"The key word in that sentence would be _could_, Lily dearest. She might not." I heard the muffled slap of Lily's hand meeting with the fabric of whatever shirt Sirius was wearing.  
"Guys, focus." Remus- The voice of reason. "We have to be quiet and quick. She could wake up any second."  
"Your the smart one! Why don't you make the plan?" I heard James grumble. Remus sighed and I could picture him rolling his eyes.  
"This is stupid. I say we just levitate her matress and dump her on the floor." Alice said. Oh Alice... Always the clever one. Not.  
"Why don't we increase then intensity a bit." James said, " We should dump her in the lake."  
I heard mumbles of agreement, and then a small screech from Lily.  
"Crap! I droped my wand. It rolled under her bed." I heard a flurry of cuss words from almost everyone.  
"I think Moony should get it. He's the smallest." James said.  
"Are you kinding? I'm about a whole inch taller then you!" I heard Remus retort.  
"Come on guys! Obviously Lily or Alice should go-" I stopped listening, since I knew they were all distracted. I slowly moved my hand towards my night stand, hoping I remembered exactly where I put it.  
Bingo. My finger tips bumped into it, causing a small noise, but no one seemed to notice since they were all still fighting over who should climb under my bed. I opened my left eye just a small amount so I could peek out at what was happening. They were all standing in a semi-circle at the foot of my bed, all of them deep in their arguement- except for Remus. Remus was staring right at me. I tried to get myself to find that extremely creepy, but I couldn't do it. He was leaning against the bed post with his arms crossed, looking right at me. I did my best not to squirm, I was feeling super self-concious. I shut my eye just as Sirius turned to Moon-Bug.  
"Would you focus, Moony!" Sirius said, "We have a real problem here!"  
"I'm sure your old enough to handle it by yourself, Padfoot."  
"Oh come on! You can stare at Ellie later! Right now we need to dump her in a lake!"  
"Sorry..." I heard Remus sigh, "She's just so-"  
Everyone ealse in the room cut him off.  
"Darn cute!" They yelled, then got really quiet, making sure I didn't stur.  
"Sorry, but I can't help it!" I heard Remus whisper. I can't believe what just happened. I brushed it off quicky though. He must mean it like when your friends say '_you look nice today' _or _'Hey, I like your hair.'_ I'm sure thats all it meant.  
I tightned my grip on my wand, trying hard to focus on the task at hand.  
They sat in silence, so I opened my eye again to peek at them. They were still standing in the same semi-circle as before, to more then one foot away from each other. Perfect. I counted to three in my head.  
1  
2  
3  
I sat up quickly and shouted "_Auguementi!" _pointing my wand at them as water shot through the air, drenching each of them one at a time.  
I heard screams from Lily, Alice and suprisingly James. Sirius stumbled backwards, slipping on a sock and landing on the floor with a thud. Remus just stood there, no reaction at all, just wide eyed and seemingly confussed. I looked at him, meeting his eyes. It was like a silent conversation happened between us. He knew I heard what he said, and I knew he meant it.  
James started laughing loudly, quickly joined by everyone ealse, including me and Remus, shaking off our connection.  
I pushed the sheets of my bed off of me and swung my legs over the side, standing up. I reached towards the ceiling, and then down to the floor. Everyone was still laughing over what had happened, and Sirius was complaining and laughing at the same time. Apparently he scraped his knee on the floor when he fell.  
"You baby!" Remus chuckled and threw a stuffed turtle at him from my bed.  
I rolled my eyes and reached into one of my clothing drawers for a dress. It was black, with a red belt and a red coller.  
"You guys should really clean this mess up." I said, walking towards the screen Lily, Alice and I set up at the beginning of the year. "Theres towels in the cabinet." I laughed at their faces as I pointed to the small cabinet across the room on the wall.  
After I was done changing, I came out from behind the screen to see all of them wiping at the floor, each with a towel in hand. Well, everyone except for Sirius. He was sitting by the window nursing his injury.  
James and Lily were working next to each other, laughing at something James had said and flicking water at one another. Lily said that she hated James, but in time like these you could really see how much they cared about eachother. It was just a matter of time before they got together.  
"Um, guys." I said, getting their attention. "You do know your wizards, right?" I waved my wand at the floor, watching as steam rose into the air. I was making it evaporate.  
"Oh, right... We just... Decided to do it the muggle way, I guess." Lily said, tossing her towel into James' faces.  
"Can we go already!" Alice stood and wiped her hands on her jeans.  
"Yeah, just wait one more minute." I picked up a small mirror and a tube of bright red lipstick. I applyed it quickly and perfectly.  
"I don't wanna go anymore!" Sirius whined, "I'm in too much pain!"  
I sighed and trotted over to him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face saying, "Hello! Wizard!?" I pointed my wand at his knee and watched the skin heal over.  
"Thanks." He mumbled, clearly wishing he thought of that himself.  
"Well, lets go!" I sang, skipping towards the door.

We stood in a line, facing the small town of store in front of us, talking about where we should go next. It was snowing and cold, all of us dressed in coats, mittens and hats.  
"I say we just talk about this a the Three Broomsticks. Kill two birds with one stone." James suggested, causing a small cloud to come from his mouth.  
"But I don't want to kill any birds!" I whimpered, playing dumb. He just rolled his eyes and shouted 'Lets go!' and took of runing with Sirius. They got a few creeped out looks from some strangers when they put their arms out at their sides and pretended to be airplanes. They are so weird. Good thing I was too!  
I started running after them, raising my arms, but was pulled back by Alice and Lily.  
"What?" I asked, completely confussed by what just happned.  
"Oh, Ellie, you forgetful person you!" Remus said, clearly supporting the 'holding me against my will' thing.  
"You do remember what happened last time you ran in public, right?" He asked, waiting for an answer before he would tell Alice and Lily to let me go. I sighed and thought about what happened.  
I was running in Diagon Alley, playing tag with James and Sirius like the big 15-year old loser we were. I was certain I was about to lose whoever was it, finding the best hiding spot ever- A big crowd of people. They were standing in front of a store, admiring the display behind the glass. I started sprinting towards them, probably using a bit more werewolf speed then I should have. When I was about to stop so I could casually nudge my way through the people, I realized it was too late. I tumbled through the people, pushing some to the ground, before coming to a stop- AFTER I hit the display window and caused a crack in the corner of the glass. I had to pay for it to be fixed, and personally apologize to the owner.  
I nodded my head and looked at the ground, walking towards the Three Broomsticks feeling ashamed.  
James and Sirius were leaning against the wall next to the door looking bored. James was inspecting his nails like they did something other then just sit there, attached to his skin. Sirius was playing with a small piece of messy black hair that had fallen into his eyes.  
"Godric, took you guys long enough." Sirius grunted, pushing himself away from the wall.  
"Sorry, we just didn't want Ellie to hurt anyone." Alice said, making Lily laugh hysterically.  
I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh. Pulling open the door, I tried to ignore my friends.  
Finally I just said, "Oh come on! It's not like I'll make the same mistake twice!"  
"No, your right." Remus said, and was happy he was taking my side. For awhile. "You would just run into a different store window." He added, causing everyone ealse to laugh.  
I bristled and slumped into the nearest booth to our left, next to the window that looked out into the busy street.  
Sirius, James and Moonbug sat on one side while Lily, Alice and I sat on the other.  
"I'm going to get us something to drink." Remus volunteered, "Butterbeer for everyone?"  
We all nodded and turned to talk to eachother. Sirius and James started talking about quiditch, so Alice, Lily and I started our own conversation.  
"Does Remus seem to be acting weird to you guys, too?" I asked. All morning, I've been catching him looking at me with an odd expression on his face.  
"No, why?" Alice asked, looking like she was about to smile.  
"No reason..." I said, squinting my eyes at her, officialy suspicious.  
"Oh really?" She grinned, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he completely and totally l-" Lily slapped her hand over Alice's mouth, cutting her off mid-sentence. Lily whispered something in her ear as Remus sat back down at our booth.  
"I won't forget about this, ladies." I muttered, giving them one of my famous death glares. I was honestly curious to find out what Alice was going to say.  
"Woah, what did I just walk into?" Remus smiled at us, showing his sparkling white teeth.  
"A paralel universe where pandas are in charge and pineapples are the national food." I answered, wearing my best serious- or cereal- expression.  
"...Kay. So what else are we going to do today?"  
"Honeydukes!" I screeched, causing multiple people from around the room to turn and look at me.  
"What! Most of you know me! What else do expect me to do instead of yelling in public?" Most people turned away at that, but one person caught my eye.  
There was a man sitting across the room at a table, all by himself. He was wearing dark sunglasses, even though it was winter. His outfit was entirely black, including a fedora hat and leather gloves. And he was looking right at me.  
"Does anyone ealse _discreetly_ notice the creeper guy over there?" I put alot of emphasis on discreetly so they wouldn't draw attention to us. I opened my drink and took a swig, hopeing the stranger didn't see that I noticed him.  
Everyone followed my advice, casualy glancing over their shoulders and moving their eyes throughout the whole entire room. Well, everyone until Sirius sat up straight in his chair and loudly said, "That guy?" pointing right at the Person-Of-Interest.  
"Padfoot!" James said, smacking him in the arm.  
The man suddenly stood up, walking straight toward our table. Lily looked at me wide eyed, and Alice looked like she was about to scream. He kept walking, one confident step at a time.  
"Elektra..." Remus said, looking a little less colected the usual. The man was looking right at me. At least, I think he was. He dark glasses kind of drew a barrier.  
The stranger pulled off his hat and placed it on the side of his face, using it like a curtain to hide his face. When he was about to walk past our table, he paused, standing completely still before walking at a brisker pace out the door.  
We all let out a collective breath that moved and blew some of the napkins on our table out of place.  
"Ok, that was scary." Lily said. She was actually shaking, and Alice had her arm around her, trying to calm her down even though she looked just as panicked.  
"Maybe we should leave..." I said, noticing that some of the othe customers were looking over at our tale, probably wondering why we all looked shaken up.  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and we left our drinks abandoned at our table as we walked out the door. 


	17. Really At Honeydukes

We walked in silence down the street, not even James or Sirius were trying to lighten the mood. Finaly I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ok. I know that we're all kindda freaking out, put I would really like to enjoy the rest of my time here in Hogsmead. We can always talk about it when we get back to the castle." I sighed looking down my line of friends.  
"Or not." Muttered James, "I don't really want to talk about it at all."  
"I know, but we can't just not talk about it." Lily added.  
We dropped into silence again.  
"You know what. I'm going to forget about this for now and I'm gonna but myself a whole crap-ton of candy. Because I want to." I stomped my foot to prove my point, even though we were still walking, so I stumbled abit.  
All of a sudden, a tiny brown mouse sprinted across the street, people stopping in their tracks so it could pass by safely. A cat, about the size of little kids toy car, ran after it, much faster then the poor rodent. The mouse had run behind a trash bin, and before any one realized what was going to happen, the cat ran straight into the bin. Garbage flew everywhere, the containers falling over with a large clatter. The small cat walked out from the giant mess and trotted right over to us. It mewed an wrapped itself around out feet, weaving back and forth until it reached the end of our line.  
"See!" I said, "It's a sign!"  
"What the hell kind of sign is that?!" James cried, looking truely confussed with what just happened.  
Remus started laughing first, causing a domino effect over all of us. We must have look crazy, standing there with a random cat and laughing insanely.  
"I guess it would be easier to have fun if we just forget Creeper McCreeperson for now." Alice said, leaning over to pet the stray cat.  
"Honeydukes it is!" I shouted, pointing into the air and starting to run when a look from Remus stopped me. Right. No running in public.  
By the time we reached the front doors to the shop, I was bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other.  
"Ellie, calm down! You look like your two years old." Lily chuckled, placing a hand on my arm. I just laughed and pulled her inside.  
A bell twinkled above our heads as all six of us walked through the door.  
"Now Ellie. Try your best to stay calm, and don't-" I didn't wait to hear the rest of Remus' lecture, already skiping to the back of the store. Everything was bright and happy, sparkling under the lights on the ceiling. None of my friends folowed me since they learned from past experiances that if they wnt with me on my candy hunt, they would end up carrying everything for me.  
Humming a song that I couldn't quite remember the name of, I passed what looked to be a storage closet. I didn't think anything of it until the door flew open and a gloved hand grabbed my arm.  
I tried to scream, but within seconds, a leather covered hand was clamped over my mouth and the door had swung shut. My eyes searched franticaly around the small space for an escape route, but only found empty shelves and a mop. Helpful.  
My breath quicked as I studyed my attacker. It was the man from The Three Broomsticks, still in his black outfit and suspicious fedora hat, only this time I noticed a different feature.  
A familiar, thin, pink scar ran from the mans cheek to chin, making him instantly recognizable.  
"Hunter." I said, though my voice was muffled by his hand so it came out more "Huta."  
"Good after noon, mut." He smirked, "Do you think I can remove my hand from your face?"  
I nodded my head slowly, still trying to make an escape plan.  
"I thought I would come and have a talk with you." He removed his sun glasses.  
"In the storage closet at Honeydukes?" I asked, stalling for time.  
"Don't get smart with me!" He said, a small fleck of spit landing on my nose.  
"Ok, that was gross." I grumbled, raising my hand to wipe my face. "I'm a total germ freak."  
"Well, you got the 'freak' part right."  
"Clever. How long did it take you to come up with that?" I wanted to waste as much time as possible so I could think.  
"Listen here, hound." He moved his hand to under my face, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You need to know that I'm here for you. No one ealse."  
"So why are you wasting time? Why don't you just kill me, right here at Honeydukes?" I asked against my better judgment.  
"Because that wouldn't be fun, would it?" He smiled, "By the way, have any strange nightmares lately?"  
I was silent, watching him enjoy seeing the terrible memories flash in my eyes.  
"Thats right." He smirked, "It was simple really. Just a quick spell before it got dark outside, and _poof_! Personalized nightmares. But I'm getting bored of it only happening in dreams."  
He pulled a small pocket knife from his, well, pocket and spun it over in his hand, trying to look fancy or scary; maybe both.  
I expected that he would keep talking. That I would have more time to think and stall before anything happened, but I was wrong.  
He sliced the knife across my shoulder, cutting right through my light brown coat and into my skin. I grimaced, but refused to show him any other signs of weakness.  
"One cut at a time wolf." He slid his kinfe back into his pocket, "You'll never see it coming. A suprise everytime."  
He swiftly opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him and leaving me alone in the small room.  
I let one single tear escape as I looked at my shoulder, not sure what I was supposed to do exactly when you have a cut on your shoulder and your left in a closet. I couldn't exactly go to my friends and say "Hey. Oh, the cut on my shoulder that will diffenetly need medical attention? It was nothing really, just that creepy stalker guy who we say early. Did I mention he's also the one who killed my parents?" Yeah, that would go over well.  
I took a deep breath and placed my other hand over my wound, ignoring the pain and how gross it actually was. Opening the door with my free hand, (The hand that wasn't hiding the cut) I walked out into the light, trying to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary happened and looking for my friends, wanting to get back to the castle as soon as possible.


	18. Again?

Lily, Alice, Sirus, James and Remus were all standing by the door, looking bored and probably waiting for me so they could leave.  
"Let's go." I said, pushing past them and walking straight out the door without a single look at any of their faces. My hand was sticky from my own blood and I realized that it was soaking through my coat, causing a large stain that I was certain would never come out.  
"Ellie, wait up!" I heard someone call, but I didn't turn to see who it was. A hand landed roughly on my injured shoulder, making me cry out in pain.  
"Ellie, whats wrong?" I looked up at Remus but before he could say anything else, I heard, "Oh my God! Is that _blood_?!_" _Alice had come close enough to clearly see the red seeping through my coat fabric.  
"What happened? _Remus!_ Get your hand off her arm!" Lily cried, moving faster when she heard the word 'blood' and tugging at Remus.  
"Yeah, um... I had another one of my famous accidents... You know, running in public plus me equals BAD" I thought back to our conversation early that day, using it as a quick cover story. It seemed like everyone bought it, choosing to worry more about getting me help then what actually happened. Remus squinted at me and it was clear that he didn't believe me. But he knew that, right at this moment, it wasn't really important what happened. What was _happening _was a much more pressing issue.  
"Okay, are you good to walk back to the carrages?" Sirius asked, pulling off his own coat and handing it to me to cover my injury.  
"Yeah, I think-" I wasn't even able to finish before Remus was holding me in his arms, making it seem like I weighed nothing.  
"Come on." He looked at the others and started walking. "We can talk later." He whispered to me, making sure no one ealse over-heard.  
It wasn't as bad a trek to the carrages as I thought it would be. It was way worse. With every step taken, the movement justled my arm. Half-way there, I buried my face in Remus' chest and grit my teeth together to keep from voicing my pain.  
It took exactly 182 steps to get to our destination. I counted along the way. Sirius and James got on the back of the carrage first, holding out their arms to pull me up. Everyone piled in quickly and then we were off.  
Every time we hit a bump, they would all look at me like they were expecting me to burst into tears any second. My blood had begun to soak through Sirius' coat, making both his and mine ruined. Remus picked up my hand, though I think it was more to comfort him then me, proving that I was still alive even though I could sit in the carrage fine all on my own.  
Once we reached the castle, Remus got off first, Sirius and James easing me down to him. Now that we were at the castle, people that we knew were looking at us, some of them whispering and pointing at me.  
"Laugh like something funny happened. Laugh like we're messing around." I murmured in Remus' ear. He looked at me, confussed at first, but once he realzed that people were staring at us, he laughed loudly, looking at Sirius and James for help. We all laughed and chuckled, James and Sirius shovng eachother lightly to make it look more real. Lily and Alice walked in front of Remus and I, hiding us from direct view. It was a long journey to the Hospital Wing, but we made it, avoiding questions from people we passed.  
We burst through the doors, Lily already calling for a nurse as Remus put me down on one of the nearest cots.  
A lady with dark brown hair came over and smiled at me.  
"And what can I do for you today?" She asked, her voice filled with a fake sweetness.  
"I... umm... I hurt my shoulder..." I stumbled over my words, wondering how much she was going to ask and what stories I should have ready.  
"Yes." She waved her hands, telling me to continue.  
"And it's... Bleeding?" I said the last word like a question since I didn't really know what she wanted me to say.  
"Right. Let me take a look." She reached out her hands, removing mine and Sirius coat. She gasped when she saw all the blood seeping across my own coat, showing no signs of slowing down.  
"Well. I'm going to need you to remove your jacket, please." She pursed her lips and signaled for a woman across the room to join us.  
I slowly peeled the fabric from my arm, whincing when my wrist accidently bumped the cut. Once I was free of the coat, even I was suprised.  
You could barely even see the sliced skin because of all the red. Lily gasped and grabbed James hand, since he was standing right next to her.  
"Now. Do you feel any pain?" The 2nd lady asked, the one that just joined us.  
"Of course she's in pain!" Alice exclaimed, "Are you really that thick that you can't see all the- Hey!"  
Sirius had stomped on her foot- Hard.  
"Alrighty." Lady number 1 said, still using the some how insulting sweet voice, "Lydia, would you get the bandages? And some cloths and water?" Lady number 2- or 'Lydia' - trotted acrossed the room, her shoes clicking on the floor with every step.  
"So. Why don't you tell me what happened." This woman had a really annoying habit of starting everything she says with one word sentences. I sighed ad made up a story as I went.  
"We were at Honeydukes annnnddd... I went to the back of the store." I shifted uncomfortably on the sheets of the cot. "I saw something I... Really wanted. I started running for it..." I glanced at all my friends, watching their expressions. Everyone seemed to believe me, except for Remus, who already knew I was lying, "And as anyone else in this room will agree to, when I run, bad things happen... I slipped and rammed my shoulder into one of the shelves... I guess my skin got snagged or something... on a nail maybe?" I shook my head and dropped my eyes to the floor.  
"She does get in accidents like this often. She's super clumsy." Remus added, and I guess he was trying to help.  
"Sure." Lydia came back to us then, saving me from having to answer anymore questions.  
"Anne, you should get the cream- You know, the healing cream?" Lydia voice drawled, obviously from some country-like town.  
"Right."  
Lydia started dabbing at my arm with a cloth, making tsk-tsk sounds as she worked.  
"Lydia. You aren't going to get anything done like that." lady number 1 -Anne- lectured, returning with the cream.  
"And just how do you suggest I do it?" Lydia said, standing up straight and crossing her arms.  
"Well. It's going to hurt like a- ...Well, you know- but it'll be better if you apply pressure." She took the cloth from Lydia and moved towards me.  
"Actually..." She trailed of, reached towards the table that was beside my cot and picking up a cup and a bottle.  
"Drink. It'll help numb the pain."  
"What exactly is it?" Lily asked, sounding worried.  
"Medicine." Anne replied.  
I looked up at her, unsure if I should really drink it, but I began to unscrew the top. The liquid inside was black. Pure black. Appetizing.  
I catiously poured some into the cup and then smelled it. That was a mistake. It smelled like nail polish remover and dirt. Not a good combination.  
I took a deep breath and quickly downed the medicine, shuting my eyes tight as I swallowed.  
Yup. Tasted like nail polish remover and dirt, too.  
"There. You should be alright." Anne said, moving her hand to just an inch away from my arm.  
"Ready? One. Two. Three!" She scrubbed at my arm, but I screeched and jerked away from her touch. It felt like I was on fire, or I dumped boiling water on myself. Possibly both.  
I gave a single fleeting glance at the two nurses and picked back up the medicine bottle. I tore off the top and chugged atleast 3/4ths of the bottle, if not more.  
"Wow. That'll help now, but you'll regret it later." Anne gestured to the bottle and Lydia nodded in agreement. It had been full when I arrived, but now, when you tilted it to it's side, you could see the glass bottom.  
Before I knew what was happening, Lydia passed me my coat and was saying something to me.  
"I'm sorrrry... Whaaat?" I drew out my words longer then I should of, but not really knowing why.  
"I said, your free to go, darlin'. Take care." Anne and Lydia turned and walked away, moving down the long line of hospital beds.  
"You ready?" Sirius asked, giving me a strange look.  
"Yeeeaaahhh." I mumbled. I felt like my head was stuffed with cotton and my stomach filled with butterflies. I felt good. I felt... Drunk.  
"Well come on, you." Remus gestured with his hand for me to stand.  
"Kaaay." I placed my feet slowly on the floor, giggling for no apparent reason. Before I could even put much weight on them, the room began to spin, and I came close to high-fiveing the floor.  
"Easy there." Remus said, snaking an arm around my waist to steady me.  
"Yoouu knooowwww..." I said, turning to face him and placing my hand lightly on his chest, "You have reeaal nice eyes..." I laughed.  
"Why thanks. But we should really be leaving."  
"I broke up with Reeeguulassssss cuz' he was an asssss!" I hic-upped.  
"Thats great. Come on." He started pulling me towards the door.  
Without even thinking, I bunched up his shirt in my hand and pulled him down to me, giving him a big, sloopy kiss right on the mouth. I pulled away, looking right into his big brown eyes thinking '_I think he kissed me back'._  
From then on out, everything was black.


	19. I Did What?

"So now I know must of what happened... But I can tell you guys are hiding something." It was the next day. Alice, Lily and I were all sitting in our dorm room, each still in our pajamas. They had been telling me everything that happened after I stopped remembering and things went dark.  
Apparently, everyone that we passed in the hallway payed for my pain that I refused to feel by drinking the medicine. One girls robes were ruined since I decided it was a good idea to get sick on them. Yum. Another guy is now apparently scared for life when I ripped his tie from his neck and shoved him into the wall laughing just because I felt like it.  
I now feel like the joke of the whole school.  
"...and it gets... Worse..." Lily said shyly.  
"I don't know how much worse it could possibly get after everything I've already done." I grumbled, leaning back against my bed post.  
" We'll let's use say that you possibly, might have, maybe-"  
"You kissed Remus!" Alice blurted, and now I understood just what the word worse meant.  
"I... I what?"I stared stunned at my two friends.  
"Look, he knows you were drunk off that crappy medicine. He not going to take it seriously!" Lily rushed to say.  
"I kissed my best friend! My life is over!" I Banged my head against the bed post with each word I said, "I won't get past this! Things are now forever awkward between us!"  
" You guys will move past this! I just know it!" Lily really was doing her best to make me feel better, but it just wasn't working.  
Suddenly a sharp knock came from our door and I placed my head in my hands, just knowing who it was.  
As Alice opened the door, I took a second to gather my thoughts. I'll just pretend I don't know anything, that I just forgot and Alice and lily didn't just take the time to fill me in.  
At least that's what I thought was gong to be my story.  
"She knows everything that happened. We told her everything!" It was like lily just wanted to ruin this for me.  
Remus stepped into the room and gave me a shy smile. Alice and lily then decided they were going to leave the room, leaving ,me alone with the one person that. Really didn't feel like seeing right at that moment.  
"So... You know everything." He asked, nervously brushing his hair back with his hand.  
I sighed and said, " yeah Remus. I know what I did." He let it a breath of air like he was preparing to give a long speech. I stood and leaned my whole body against the bed post, mentally getting myself ready for whatever he was planning on saying.  
"Look, Ellie... I..." He rubbed his palm over his face and sighed again. "I like you Ellie. A lot."  
and there it was. Something I've been trying to Denise for awhile. The fact that my best friend liked my as more than, well, a best friend. Remus crossed the room and took my hand in his. I fought the urge to pull away, but not because I didn't like it. Because I was scared that I did.  
"Look, I think that kiss between us meant something, and-"  
"Remus." I said a little more sharply than necessary, "I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
A look of hurt shot over his face and he immediately dropped my hand. My fingers felt cold from the loss of his skin.  
"I... I don't want to talk about this." I didn't have the courage to meet his eyes as I said, "I think it would be best if you left now..."  
I saw him nod his head from the corner of my eye and listened to his foot steps as they left the room. They paused before crossing through the doorway thoug, as Remus said, "it's up to you what happens next. I just want you to know that I care about you, and I don't think I could ever be use friends with you again."  
And with that he was gone, leaving me with an unfair ultimatum and a feeling of anger. Who was he to tell me we were friends or nothing! I wasn't ready t be anything else! A least, not yet anyway.


	20. Friggin February

Some time has passed since my discussion with Remus and I'd done a lot of thinking. Remus had gathered a lot of courage to tell me what he feels. And, well, lets just say I have a thing for guys who have a thing for me. I just new I had taken enough time to decide what I wanted. I wanted Remus. It was now February and I was getting ready to spend a depressing Valentines day alone, even though I knew I didn't want to. Remus and I have only had a few awkward conversations, none of which included making progress in our relationship. We didn't even hang out anymore. The best I could hope for was a breakfast where he was at least sitting at the same table as me. I was missing best friend, and all the marauders. And I really needed to plan what I was going to Remus before I jumped into conversation.  
I woke up the morning of Valentines day cold. It happened to be a Sunday, so it was convenient that all the happy couples could spend all day together. Joy.  
I dragged myself from my bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a big, grey, wool sweater and matching boots. I ran a brush through my hair, but just left it down. I didn't quite have the energy to actually do anything to it.  
As I walked into the common room, I could already tell that I was going to hate today. The ceiling had pink and red hearts hanging from it and there was small pink sparks flying around the room. Also, from where I was standing, I could already three couples snogging. Great.  
I hurried to leave the room, since I felt like I was interrupting something important.  
As soon as I stepped out into the corridor and the portrait door closed behind me, I was visited by a ghost that usually hangs out outside our potions class.  
She was beautiful despite the fact that she was dead. She had long hair and was wearing a gorgeous flowing dress. At first I thought she had she had the wrong person, but then she asked, "are you miss Elektra Varner Bell?" I nodded my head suspiciously and she said, " then follow me."  
I was hesitant to follow at first, but when it seemed that she didn't really mind if I followed or not and just kept moving, I let my curiousity take over and I began to walk behind her. I had no idea where we were going, but I decided that since I had nothing better to do, I. Might as well go along for the the ride.  
After walking for almost ten minutes, going down 8 flights of stairs, we finally approached a wooden door in a deserted hallway.  
"what are we doing here?" I asked the ghost.  
"inside, you will find something you have lost."  
i had a couple guesses about what lay behind the mysterious door, like maybe a jerk trying to make up for what he's done to me, maybe a best friend who I owe an honest, heartfelt speech.  
Either way, after I watched the ghost drift away from me, I turned the handle and took a step inside.

***Regulas' P.O.V.***

I had been planning this for awhile now. I did my best to calm my nerves before I set to work. I knew this was going to be difficult, and people probably weren't going to like this, but my friends thought it was a good idea, so I was going to go through with it. I took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing myself for my master plan.

***Elektra's P.O.V.***

I walked Down a long, stone hallway, amazed at what I was seeing. There was paper hanging from the ceiling, some cut into the shape of hearts some just had writing. I walked over to one of the papers and read what it said,  
"Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true because every time I see you, I fall in love all over again.".  
It was like I could feel my heart melting with each word. I have never seen anything so sweet and romantic before in my life. Never in A million years did I believe Was the type of sappy girl who has a sucker for romance. In quickly walked over to another note and read it.  
"There's only 1 thing  
2 do  
3 words  
4 you.  
I love you"  
I hurried forward and quickly grabbed yet another page.  
"People build up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."  
I was done with reading notes. I wanted to see who wrote these wonderful words, so they can tell me how they feel to my face. It was the last test. The confidence test. If a guy can't tell me how they feel with me standing in front of them, then it's a relationship not worth getting into.  
I rushed down the hall and ended up in front of a dark red curtain. Hanging right in front of the curtain was one last note,  
"I'm amazed when I look at you. Not because of looks, but because everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me."  
I stood there for a few seconds, holding the parchment in my hand. I took a deep breath, reached out my hand and pulled back the curtain. The first thing I noticed was the red flower petals on the floor, their deep red matching the curtain. The second thing I noticed was the person standing in the middle of the room holding a bouquet of the same dark red flowers.  
Remus.


	21. My Dreams Are Coming True

** *Remus' P.O.V.***

I felt slightly awkward standing there waiting for Ellie to show up. But I knew that I had to do this. My life has, quite frankly, sucked without her in it. I certain a couldn't possibly stand another day without my best friend.  
I watched as she pulled back the curtain and looked around. I saw her take in the flowers, on the floor and in my hand. The shocked then pleased expression n her face made me happy. I knew she was impressed.  
When her eyes met mine, I could swear joy flashed through them.  
" Remus..." She said, taking one small step forward.  
" Look, I know you don't exactly have feelings for me, but I can't stand not having you around. You're my best friend." Our eyes were locked as I waited until she made a move.  
step after step, she slowly walked forwards until we were face to face.  
"I agree." She said simply. She leaned forward and kissed me so softly it was almost like it never happened. But I knew it had. My heart leaped and I was just so happy. Sometimes, the best friends really do get the girl.

***Ellie's P.O.V.***

i had made my decision. Who was I to keep pretending that I didn't have feelings for him? The only thing that shocked me was that it took me so long to come to my senses. As I pulled away from Remus, I smiled, putting my hand in his.  
"I don't need flowers. You know that right?" He looked down at his other hand and realized he was still holding them.  
"Good. Because I actually took them from some teachers office... I should probably return them..." I laughed and put my arms around his neck, kissing him again.  
"I could get used to this," he smirked. I laughed and grabbed his hand again as we started walking away from our small spot, looking at all the small notes on the way out.


	22. Lights, Camera, Action!

Once we made it back to the common room, we came to the realization that we had to tell Lily, Alice, and The Marauders. Fun.  
I looked at Remus while we stood outside the portrait and said, "what do we say? They were probably expecting this to happen at one point or another, but how exactly do we tell them?"  
"hmm... I think I have an idea..." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. My grin grew with every word.  
"But I'm just wondering... Are we... You know... _officially _boyfriend and girlfriend or... Somewhere in that awkward in between phase?" He asked me, looking shyly down at the stone floor.  
"Well... You know, even though I'm a terribly awkward human being, I hate awkward moments. I think this is something awkward that I'd like to skip... So if it's ok with you, I'd like to jus be able to say we are straight up boyfriend and girlfriend."  
He smiled and took my hand, "I was hopping you would say that."  
I smiled back, took a deep breath and muttered the password.  
"All right. Lights, camera, action!" I stepped inside, leaving Remus in the corridor.  
As I walked in, I put the most furious expression on my face that I could possibly muster stormed over to the couch towards all my friends.  
Alice and Lily were sitting on either side of the couch, leaving space for me to angrily sit in and pout. The marauders were sitting on the floor with a few pranking supplies thrown around them.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Lily asked, closing the novel she was reading.  
"I absolutely hate him." I stated, crossing my arms.  
"Hate who?" Sirius asked from his spot on the floor.  
"Remus Lupin. If I never see his face again, it will be too soon."  
"What happened?" Asked Alice from her spot next to me. And just at that moment, Remus walked into the room.  
"What are you doing here?" He sneered, glaring at me. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"It's a free country. I can do whatever I want and be wherever I want." I marched across the room so we were face to face.  
"And that's just it! You think you're so perfect that you get to do whatever you want, no consequences!"  
"Guys, calm down! What's gotten into you two?" James said, standing up from the red and gold carpet.  
"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? You guys can't seriously think Remus is worth having as a friend!"  
"Oh, well if your their friend, then I'm a step up!" He glared at me, but I could see a small sparkle in his eye.  
"Guys, stop it!" Lily pleaded from the couch, "you're supposed to be best friends!"  
"Oh we are definitely not friends!" And that is when I placed my hands on either side of Remus' face and planted a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
I pulled away and smiled at their dumbstruck faces.  
"By the way, we're dating."  
Nothing but silence was in the room. Remus kept his arm around me.  
And then, all hell broke lose.  
"When did this-"  
"So you're not actually-"  
"What?!"  
My boyfriend and I just smiled and looked at our friends.  
"Well, I'm in the mood for a good read, how about you Moon-Bug?" I asked slyly.  
"I could go for that." And then we turned and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory, laughing like children.  
Once we were there, we closed and locked the door, laughing and waiting.  
Sure enough, after a few seconds, multiple people started banging on the door.  
"Sorry! Remus and Ellie aren't here right now! Leave a message after the suckkkeeerrrsss!" I called, laughing.  
I turned and wrapped my arms around Remus' neck and smiled.  
"That went better than I thought." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.  
After all these years of knowing Remus, I can't believe I had missed out on this.


	23. The Worst Charms Lesson Ever

Its been a few days since Remus and I revealed ourselves to our friends. We have had some time away from classes and that was time well spent on studying.  
PSSH, yeah right!  
But in all seriousness, I could tell that it was taking the marauders, Lily and Alice some time to get used to Remus and I being together. We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves, so since there was a Hogsmead trip coming up, Remus and I have decided to make it a "Rellie" only trip. See that! Some first years had already come up with a couple name for us. Remus hated it, and I wasn't a big fan, but I used it to tease him often.  
There was only one day of classes before the trip and I found myself constantly waiting for each lesson to end, counting down the seconds.  
When if was finally time for the last lesson, I was more than ready to get this over with.  
When I got to the Charms room, I wasn't exactly surprised to see that I was the first one there. I walked quickly inside and sat down at a table, already setting up my book, wand quill and parchment neatly and perfectly spaced in front of me.  
"Wow, neat freak much?" I heard a disgusting voice behind me and barely glanced at Regulus and his friends from the corner of my eye. I saw the young, but short as ever, Professer Flitwick shot a glance at the crowd and they grudgingly made their way to their own seats. Not too soon after, I was greeted with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at Remus as he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.  
"Some ones eager to start." He said, gesturing towards my supplies.  
"Yeah, I just can't wait until tomorrow." I grinned and he winked back.  
"Hello friends!" James and Sirius called out to Remus and I, Lily and Alice a few steps behind them.  
Alice took the seat on my free side, James, Sirius and Lily at the table in front of us.  
"Okay class, today we will be working on-" all of a suddenly the teacher was interrupted by a strange sound coming for the ceiling above his desk.  
"My word, what could that be..." Flitwick turned around just in time to see the water pipe above his desk crack, the clear contents inside spilling out and onto all of his things.  
"What the-" out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw Regulus stuffing his wand back into his pocket.  
"Okay! Everyone outside!" Flitwick called over the sound of rushing water. He was mouthing a bunch of spells, doing his best to fix the broken pipe.  
My friends and I all gathered our things and rushed out to the corridor. After waiting a few minutes listening to all the students chattering, the Professor stepped out to join us.  
"well, since I can't seem to fix it, it's obvious one of you hooligans decided it would be a good idea. Once I find an empty classroom, I will be giving you folks a little lecture about respect. Unless the fool responsible for his decides to step forward?" He gave me and my friends a strange look, like he was accusing us of it. I kept my mouth shut, all most completely sure it had been Regulus. And I defiantly wasn't taking the fall for his actions.  
There was no answer from anyone in the corridor. The only sound was the sound of rushing water coming from behind the closed door.  
"Professor, I believe there's an empty room downstairs in the North corridor." Regulus mentioned. What was his angle here, first forcing everyone to leave the original one and then suggesting a specific replacement? Something suspicious was going on here, and I didn't like it. I shoot the dark haired boy a signature death glare, and the only sign he saw it was his slightly paled cheeks.  
"Well, lead the way ." Flitwick said, motioning to the front if the group with his hand. A couple students grumbled about having him lead us, but he smiled proudly either way.  
After a little while of walking hand and hand with Remus and listen to Sirius and James argue about who's the best and worst Quiditch team, we finally reached a new classroom.  
Flitwick nodded a thanks to Regulus and pulled the door to the room open. we all crowded into the dark, hardly able to see anything.  
"Where is that darn light switch..." The professor grumbled while running his have along the wall. Remus squeezed my hand as Flitwick searched and we all waited in silence.  
Finally, light filled the room, and I was temporarily blinded by the brightness. But, apparently I wasn't blinded long enough. A few gasps filled the room as rubbed at my eyes with my fist. I felt Remus lightly tug on my arm and say, "Ellie!"  
"What?" I asked, pulling my arm away from my eyes. I wish I had just kept it there.  
My mouth hung open as I took in the sight around. Students around me were giggling and looking at me while my friends faces just looked furious.  
Covering the walls around us were small sentences, my name everywhere.  
Most of them looked like,  
"Elektra Bell is a..." And then followed by things like,  
"bitch"  
"hoe"  
"slut"  
I felt my eyes sting as I placed both of my hands over my mouth, biting down on my tongue and trying not to let the tears spill over.  
Remus leaned over to wrap his arms around me to try and comfort me, but I just moved away, marching across the room towards my enemy.  
"Ellie, don't-" Lily reached out her hand towards me, but I just wrenched my arm away from her. I saw nothing but him.  
"You did this!" I growled in his face, only inches away from him. He just laughed in response, his friends joining him. Soon it most of the class, except for my friends. I knew how to shut them up.  
I raised my arm and slapped Regulus directly across his ugly face causing a loud and sharp sound. Silence fell across the room, wide eyes everywhere, and I turned in a slow circle, meeting the eyes of every human in the room and letting my tears fall freely and silently.  
"You all think this is funny, do you?" I spoke loud and clear, not a single falter in any syllable. "Your all just a bunch of asses with low IQs." I sneered, spinning on my heal, marching out into the corridor and slamming the door behind me.  
I didn't look back.

********

"Ellie!" I could hear him calling for me.  
"Elektra Varner Bell, quit hiding!" I moved deeper into my corner at the Owlery. I'm not quite sure why I went here. I think it was because not many people would look for me in this tower.  
i squeezed my eyes shut, hopping the voice would just go away.  
Foot steps were walking closer and closer to my limp form in the corner. My heart raced.  
"Go away!" I screeched, terrified. A face appeared before mine, scared and ugly.  
"Finally, I found you!" Fuse go grinned a disgusting grin and peered down at me.  
I screamed as a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Ellie! It's fine! It's just me!" I opened my eyes and found myself looking into handsome chocolate brown ones.  
"Remus!" I breathed, relieve flooding through me.  
"Of coarse! Who did you think it was?" He looked questioningly at me as he sat down on the floor next to me.  
"No one." I muttered, avoiding his searching gaze.  
"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"  
I just focused on my feet stretched out in front of me.  
"Oh, Ellie..." He sighed and put an arm around my shoulders as a leaned my head on his shoulder. I have been having its type of dream for a while now. The one where Fuego finally decided there was no more games, and just came to take me away. My worst fear wasn't him killingly me. It was him taking me away from my friends and forcing me to spend my life in a lab, constantly being tested on. That was my worst fear.  
Remus knew about my reoccurring dream from all the times we've fallen asleep together on the couch in the common room after a long evening of reading. It terrified him every time.  
"Look, about earlier..." I cut him off.  
"I don't want to talk about what happened."  
"We don't really have to talk about I. If you don't want. But I just want you to know..." He took a deep breath and brushed his hair back with his hand. "I promise you Ellie, that from this day forward, I will do my best to protect you. Whether it be from some stupid Slytherines that are just plan assholes, or from some insane murderer on the lose. No one will hurt you on my watch."  
I gave him a weak smile and said, "You're the best friend and boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."  
"I've always wanted to hear you say that," he said, making me laugh. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, my silent thanks.  
"I punched him by the way." He said after I pulled away.  
"You punched Regulus?!" I grinned, not able to believe my own ears.  
"Yup. Gave him a nosebleed and everything. I've got detention tomorrow, but I think Flitwick let me off easy, since Black has two weeks." We laughed together, looking around at all the owls, cuddling on the floor. When I woke up its morning, his is the last thing I expected I would have gone through today, but I'm actually kind of glad I did.


	24. Our First Date

After Remus' and my talk, we went straight back to the common room, got in our Pjs and read on the couch for hours. It was the best possible way to end one of the worst days ever. And let me tell you, I was still furious.  
The next day at breakfast, James looked at me and said the most smartest thing that has ever left his mouth.  
"Makes you feel like revenge, huh?"  
I stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. It really does."  
"Well, shit James." Sirius said, taking in the evil glint in my eyes, "Look what you did. Now we're going to have to help her come up with some master plan."  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what I'm going to do." I grinned, and I swear I saw a small, proud smile on Remus' face.

********

It was a few hours until our Hogsmead trip was going to begin. I had told all my friends my plan at breakfast, and by the end it had all ready been put into action.  
See, they were going to give Regulas the worst possible day ever. The plan was to pull as many small pranks as possible, leaving him confused and frustrated. And not wanting to leave the castle.  
Sirius had gone off to work some magic on Regulas's room.  
The first step was to, well, give him a little morning shock. James sneakily went over to the Slytherines table and waited until no one was looking and dumped a generous and quite a surprising amount of salt into Regulas' cup of pumpkin juice and then a rather large amount of sleeping potion into his tea. Let's just say he was in for a long nap.  
After James returned to us, we all waited for some noise to come from the Slytherine table and sure enough we heard, "What in the Godric! This is disgusting!"  
We all turned in time to see him gulp down his tea, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. After draining that, he placed his cup back on the table and within seconds looked a little tired.  
"Guys, I'm not feeling to good..." We heard him say as he placed a hand on his head. "I think I'll go back to bed for awhile." He slowly made his way out of the great hall, stumbling every few steps.  
A few minutes later, we had all joined Sirius outside the Slytherine common room.  
"Everything's in place?" I asked Sirius, tapping my foot. We were all leaning on the wall in a line, waiting for something- anything to happen. Every so often, a student would come from the portrait, giving us a dirty look when they passed.  
"You would think one of them would be nice enough to shoot us a smile..." Remus grumbled as a particularly nasty glare was aimed in our direction.  
After waiting about 20 minutes, we heard quick paced foot steps walking down the hall.  
A professor I've never seen before rushed passed, muttering a password and flying through the portrait door. A few Slytherines walked out and I only caught snippets of their conversation.  
"...tripped over his own two feet-"  
"...finally lost it-"  
"...going anywhere for awhile-"  
After they passed by, I looked at my friends.  
"Well. Mission accomplished." I said.  
"Do you think we over did it?" James asked, glancing at each of us. Silence.  
Then we all laughed, loudly and completely.  
Remus leaned over and rested his forehead against the side of my head, nose just brushing my ear.  
"Know we're free to enjoy or day without worrying about him ruining it for us." He whispered, just for us.

Remus and I stood hand and hand, looking around at all the shops around us, trying to decide where to go first.  
"Honeydukes? You always want to go there first." He suggested.  
"Uh, maybe not this time... I don't have brilliant memories there, really..." I said, remembering what happened the last time I went. An involuntary shiver went down my spine, and Remus squeezed my hand.  
" Sorry... I forgot... We can just go somewhere else."  
" Three Broomsticks? " I asked, already pulling him in that direction.  
It was still cold out as it was the last day of February. I could see my breath dancing in the air, melding some with Remus'.  
Once we reached the door to the shop, he looked down at me and smiled.  
"You nose looks so cold." He said, reaching up his hands and tugging down on my navy blue hat.  
He was inches away, smiling at me with his handsome face. My heart raced and butterflies played in my stomach. I grinned back, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned down, brushing a soft as air kiss on the very tip of my nose. As soon as his lips touched my skin, I felt as if I'd melt, then and there.  
I thought crossed my mind. I opened my mouth, and said "I..." I fell silent. He had always said it. I had yet to speak about how I felt.  
" Yes?" He asked, curiosity in his expression.  
" I'm... I'm in love..." I murmured, staring deep in his eyes.  
" Me too." He grinned, seeming slightly surprised I said it then.  
"Remus..." I trailed off. After getting together, I'd nearly completely dropped his nic-name, Remus just sounded so brilliant. He gave me a confused look, clearly wondering what else I had to say.  
" I'm absolutely... Freezing!" I laughed, and reached for the door.  
He chuckled and just followed me inside.

The trip had ended too soon. Before I knew it, we were back at the castle.  
Once we were back at the castle and in the warmth and safety of the common room, it had gotten late.  
Remus and I said our good nights, with a few snide remarks from our friends around us.  
I walked to my dormitory, removing my hat and jacket. Once I opened the door, I looked around, feeling like something was off, something wasn't right.  
And I found the problem, sitting on my bed, looking innocent. A single, small piece of parchment, resting on my pillow, only one word written on its rough surface.  
_Soon._

**sorry guys! Yet another authors note :/ annoying, I know. Just wanted to apologize for all of the time skips in this chapter, and also for the poorish quality of the first part of it. Kind of hitting a patch of writers block. I know what a want to happen later, just not right now...Also wanting to give a big thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! You guys rock!**


	25. Secrets Untold

I wasn't 100% sure who wrote the note. I know what your thinking, "oh just another dumb female lead who can't tell that the stupid note is obviously written by the villain." And you know, I guess it is pretty obvious that it could have been from Fuego, just another attempt to frighten me. But for some reason, whether it was the feeling in my gut or something else, it didn't feel right to me. I honestly didn't think it was from him. It was too generic and unspecific. He likes to flaunt his plans, prove to you he's smart and cunning. This didn't seem like something he would do.  
I turned the page over in my hand, noticing something small on the back. To anyone else, it would have seemed just like a dot, a small imperfection in the parchment. It happens. But it didn't seem like that to me. This page was proving to me that it was more of a puzzle than any normal person would think. But of course, I wasn't just any random person.  
I removed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at my eye. I had learned this charm last year, when I was getting over enthusiastic about a Quiditch game and dropped one of my red and gold coloured contacts on the ground. I muttered the spell and almost instantly everything seemed larger and closer. It was a magnifying charm. It made my eye like some kind of magnifying glass and I always used it when I dropped something small, or was having a hard time reading small print. And it definitely came in handy when trying to see this apparent dot.  
Looking at the parchment, a found what once was a dot. But now it looked like something else. Something I hadn't really expected.  
It was a stamp in the shape if a burning flame. My mind tingled with recognition, but the more I thought of it, the more it seemed impossible to remember. I struggled with my memories. I removed the charm from my eyes, changing my vision back to normal. I immediately shut my eyes and fought to remember. Remember anything at all, I just had to think Of something. It was right there and I could feel it, but it just pulled farther farther away from my reach. I fought and struggled until I just gave up, slumping down onto my bed and letting my head fall immediately to my pillows. Letting out a large sigh, I got in a slightly more comfortable position, not expecting to fall asleep, but it happened anyway.

_Voices filled the dimly let room, making the faces of the people easier to see. Around a dark mahogany table sat about twenty five adults, each in dark robes.  
"Stop!" Shouted a tall man at the head of the table. A father. His dark hair as thick as ever and green eyes practically glowing, visible from her place at the other side of the room. She was hidden, leaning around the edge of a doorway to peer into the meeting, a young Elektra Bell becoming sneaky and curious at a very young age.  
She took in the faces of the other strangers, recognizing only her father. And also her mother, sitting at the opposite head of the table.  
"we've met here tonight for a reason. Not to argue, but to discuss. Yes, we have had a small security breach. And yes, I am aware of who caused it. But Ms. Valante is gone now, killed by the very people she has given information. To bad for them that I knew who they were. It has been properly taken care of, and now we must move forward." He pushed his hair from his eyes and slowly met all the eyes of the people around him.  
"We are here for a reason," Elektra's mother continued, placing her hands flat on the table. "We believe that we all need to be reminded of who we are. Pure. And not a single human nor monster can take away our legacy." She raised her wand into the air, pointing at the space above the table, allowing a thin strand of blue light to drift from it like smoke. The rest of the people followed suit, pointing their wands and letting the same blue haze to drift up. Slowly, as all the strands merged, it formed a symbol in the air. A familiar flame.  
Elektra was amazed, and sadly couldn't keep the surprised gasp from her lips. The indigo light that had filled the dark room vanished, leaving behind no clue that it was even there to begin with.  
The room was in an uproar.  
"Erase her memories at once! She is not ready for this type of information!" Squealed a lady that was once sitting next to her mother.  
"We can not have yet another precious secret spilled. Do it quickly." A tall, lean man said to my father, glaring slightly in young Elektra's direction.  
Her mother stepped forward, giving a gentle smile and leaning down to meet her daughters eyes.  
"I'm sorry darling. You're just not ready." She pressed her wand tip lightly to the child's forehead and immediately Elektra feel asleep in her mothers arms._

I woke with a start, my eyes darting around the room and taking in my surroundings. I was still in my dorm at Hogwarts, and Alice and Lily were sleeping quietly in their beds. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I silently stood and changed from the clothes I had fallen asleep in into my warm PJ's, all the while thinking of my dream. Was it real? It certainly felt that way. But it was so difficult to understand. It was obviously a meeting of some kind, but for what I was unsure. And by the sounds of it, my parents had been... Well... They've killed. I suppose it wasn't that much of a surprise, as I had always suspected they've done some bad things. But now I know that they had plans. They had causes, knew what they were doing. My parents were leaders.  
And that means the left a group of people when they died. I had always thought that I might be the only person that knew my parents well enough to miss them. But it seems many looked up to them.  
I shook my head. This was too much to think of right now, and I was exhausted. A climbed back into bed, under the covers this time.  
I slowly fell asleep, wondering about what other secrets my parents had kept from me. And when they were planing to tell me.


	26. Standing Up For Myself

I had decided it would be best if I kept quiet about the note and dream from last night. My friends had enough to worry about, with school, Hogwarts drama, and protecting me from Fuego. By now, they all knew about my nightly nightmares and were doing their best to be supportive, but sometime their pity got on my nerves. Everyday when they first saw me, they would immediately ask how I slept, if I got enough sleep, if I wanted them to cover for me in classes. But everyday I told them the same thing. I'm fine, I'm not tired, and I'd love to go to class. It was getting very annoying, very quickly.  
But Last night was the first night in ages that I could say that, and it would be true.  
After the weird dream that I was still trying to sort out in my mind, I had no nightmares. The first time in weeks. I was relived. I needed to start saving up my energy for the full moon in two weeks. Usually by now, I would have started to feel the usual symptoms. Sore limbs, dark under eyes, and overall grumpiness. But I wasn't feeling that much. And I think I have Remus to thank. He was the perfect distraction away from the coming moon. With him around, I felt like nothing was going to happen to me ever, and that all time stood still. Then, of coarse, I would get the shock of a life time whenever I realized I had stayed in the common room with him hours later then I had meant to.  
But at least I was happy.  
Our friends had basically completely gotten over the fact of me and Remus being together. Now they had just taken to pointing out how adorable we were, every second of every day.  
"Oh look at the lovely lovebirds!" James squealed in his most girly voice. Remus and I had just entered the Great Hall hand and hand, deep in conversation about a book we had just both finished. Now, instead of Remus and I reading separately, we would sit in the common room and depending in who was more tired, one would read to the other. When we did that, I felt like I could listen to his voice forever, or I could just read on and on for the rest of my life.  
He gently squeezed my hand as we sat across from James and Sirius. Lily and Alice were using every spare second they could to finish a potions project for tomorrow. One that Remus and I had finished last week.  
"Shut up James. You're just jealous." I teased while pouring some pumpkin juice unto my cup.  
"Not for long! He has a-" Sirius was immediately cut off by James hand slamming down on his mouth.  
"You promised you wouldn't tell!" James whined, looking nervously between Remus and I.  
I laughed and said, "James, we will find out eventually. You might as well just tell us."  
He sighed, removing his hand from Sirius' mouth and looking suspiciously at the students around us. Once he was satisfied, he whispered to us, "I've got a month plan that will make Lily as good as mine." He grinned at us while I just laughed and shook my head.  
"I don't want to hear it. That way, if Lily asks, I can truthfully say I don't know anything."  
"Good plan." James winked at me and placed some eggs on his plate.  
The four of us talked about nothing important for awhile, just chatting about anything that came to mind. I was resting my head comfortably on Remus' shoulder when our breakfast was rudely interrupted by an annoying voice.  
"well look here. Aren't you to just the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on."  
We turned to see who was talking, and saw a large group of Slytherines standing there. The one who had spoken was a girl named Narcissa, Malfoy's new toy.  
"Lay off, Narcissa." James glared at the intimidating group, putting his hands on the table looking like he was ready to stand at any moment.  
"James they aren't worth the time." I grumbled, refusing to make eye contact with either Narcissa, Malfoy, or Regulas, the three leaders of the crowd dressed in black and green.  
"Well, obviously you have a pretty messed up sense of time if your willing to spend it hanging off of this loser here." Regulas said, gesturing to Remus.  
"Now you listen here-" Remus began.  
"Stop." I said, placing my hand on his arm. He began to rise from his seat, ranting about how it's none of Regulas business who I decided to spend time with.  
"You no longer control-"  
"Stop!" I said again, this time with a little more force.  
"I'm tired of this!" I almost shouted, but didn't, since I wasn't interesting in gaining the attention of the entire large room.  
"You need to stop!" I said, pointing angrily at Regulas. "Bullying me and my friends isn't going to get you anywhere. It's not going to compensate for your lack of personality. Or your lack of true friends."  
He cast his eyes down, and I knew I had hit a soft spot. Malfoy and Narcissa were doing a very poor job of hiding their giggles behind their hands, leaning into each other as to keep themselves from falling to the ground in laughter.  
"And you two!" I shot a signature glare, shutting them up instantly. "I don't care what you do, who you see, who you even shag! I just don't want you anywhere in my life! Just leave me alone!" I had gathered the attention of a handful of people around us, but I was done caring.  
"I've got enough to deal without adding a stupid ex boyfriend and a straight forward bitchy couple to the mix!" I went to walk past the Slytherines, but Remus grabbed my hand. I spun around, the anger starting to make my head spin.  
" And you guys." I said, looking at Remus, Sirius, and James, softening my expression a little, but leaving enough anger so they knew I was serious. "You really need to stop following me everywhere. And stop constantly asking how I am! I know I have a lot going on, but I don't need to be guarded every second of my life!" I let my face give off a slightly apologetic expression as I turned and walked out of the room, aware of every single eye on me.

********

I had gone through my classes for the day, quietly doing my work and meeting no ones eye. I had apologized to my friends, telling them that for today, I just didn't want to be talked to. They all seemed to understand, even Lily and Alice, since they weren't there for the breakfast scene.  
I went through my day finished my work, read some books. It was a nice, relaxing day. One that I felt I truly thought I deserved.  
After classes, I decided to immediately get into PJs (picture) and read. After changing my clothes, braiding my hair and removing the small amounts of makeup from my face, I curled up on my bed, grabbing my book from the side table.  
After opening to my page and removing my bookmark, I noticed that my usual book mark had been replaced.  
What should have been an adorable photo of two puppies running around a yard, was now a small piece of parchment.  
I gasped as I took in the logo in the top right corner. The blue flames. Whoever they were, they must have known I'd noticed and now didn't even try to hide the mysterious drawing.  
The writing was again short and simple. That didn't mean it wasn't confusing as hell.  
"_Love_  
_courage_  
_trust_  
_betrayal _  
_loss". _  
I was confused. Not only do I not know who sends me these things, I can't even imagine what they're writing about!  
I stood up, deciding that if I was going to tell anyone about this, it was going to be Dumbledore. Wow. I bet some of you were hoping it was Remus. A lot of romantics, you are.  
But Dumbledore was someone who could really help me, not just give me a shoulder to lean on.  
But as soon as my feet hit ground, my head spun and I was overwhelmed with the feeling of exhaustion. I lay back down on my bed, laying my head gingerly on my pillow, and almost immediately passing out.


	27. Trapped

_ "Sweetie, I need you to understand exactly what's happening." Ellie was looking up, deep into her mothers blue eyes. She nodded quickly, eager to hear anything that her mother had to say._  
"_Look, by the time you completely get everything I'm saying, you won't remember. I've put I charm on you." Small Ellie turned her head to the side imitating a confused puppy. Her mothers soft hand pressed against her tilted cheek, her cold rings meeting the child's skin._  
"_You won't remember any of this until the universe thinks you're ready. No doubt it will be awhile after your father and I leave you."_  
"_you're leaving?" Asked Ellie, her adolescent voice trembling slightly as she gazed at the woman she idolized with all her heart._  
"_No no, darling. Not for awhile. Look, Elektra. Your father doesn't now I'm telling you all of this. You must keep it to yourself. Our little secret." She smiled at her kid, the smallest tear beading in her eyes. "See, your father and I are involved in some... Well, dangerous systems, I guess you could say. I know these words might be a little confusing for you right now, Elektra, but the older you will understand." She took a deep breath and gathered a small smile for her beautiful daughter. "When we do leave, there are some things you will be responsible for. Things you wouldn't have to worry about if your father and I had been more careful. There are some people who might want to... Hurt you, dear."  
"But mother..." The child didn't know what to say. She was confused. All she understood was that her mother and father were planning to leave her. Lip trembling, she grabbed her mothers hands into her miniature ones.  
"I'll... I'll stay strong for you, mother."  
Her mother drew a shaky breath, a tear rolling gently down her cheek.  
"I know you will baby. But I need you to know. When the time comes, and your father and I are gone, you mustn't tell anyone what I tell you. Your own father doesn't even know I'm telling you this."  
Elektra's small blue eyes settled on the floor.  
"I need you to promise, honey." Her mother said, placing a hand under Elektra's chin and letting her head to meet her eyes. "If you don't promise me now, I won't be able to help you in the future. I need you to promise me with all your heart."  
Elektra thought for a moment. Her young brain found it nearly impossible to process everything at once, so she decided to just trust her instincts. She met her mothers eyes dead on and said, "I swear, mother."  
"Thank you so much, Elektra Varner Bell. You have no idea how thankful I am that you've promised." The tension seemed to flood from the woman's body.  
"Now, here is how it'll work. Slowly, I will send you information. But only when you absolutely need it, all right? You won't even remember our conversations for years to come. We have plenty of time, given our gift." She smiled sweetly and continued, "Now I'm going to do something now. It might sting a little, but this will make our connection stronger in the future, okay?"  
Elektra nodded, willing to give her mother anything she needed.  
"All right. Move your hair away from your neck for a moment, will you?" Brushing her long brown hair over to one shoulder, she turned so her back was facing her mother.  
"Ready, dear?" Elektra nodded once more.  
Ellie felt her mothers wand press into her neck, heard a few muttered words. She understood what her mother meant when she said it would sting a little. It felt almost as if a layer of skin was being pulled from her body. But she strong and still until her mother hugged her from behind.  
"Stay strong, baby. Stay strong." Tears ran down each girls face._

I woke with a start, quickly reaching up to place my hands on my face. It was damp from tears I didn't knew I cried in real life. So many questions flooded my mind at once. Did they know they would die all along? Why doesn't my mom want dad to know that she was giving me information? Why did my mother think I would need help in the future?  
I mean, I did, didn't I? Fuego posses a greater threat as each day passes. Did my mom somehow now what was going to happen?  
Obviously, the dreams were my mothers way of sending me information in 'the future'. Which just so happened to be now. But so far, I had no idea what message she was trying to get across to me. Was she warning me? Preparing me?  
I leaped from my bed as I suddenly remembered what my mother had done to my neck in my dream. I glanced around, and noticed Alice and Lily were deep asleep. I hadn't even known they came in.  
I tip toed over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, grabbing a smaller mirror as I went. Turning around, I held up the small mirror so that I could see the reflection in the larger one. Moving my hair from my neck, I gasped as I saw my skin.  
A mark was now etched into my neck. It was small and black, but I knew exactly what it was the moment I saw it, even though it wasn't in its signature shade of blue.  
Flames.  
I didn't know exactly what the mark meant, but it seemed like I saw it every where. First on the notes, and now, it was probably permanently on my body. Great.  
I wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. Looking at the clock by my bed, I saw it was two in the morning. Definitely not a time I wanted to be awake, especially with classes the next day.  
I placed the small mirror back into its rightful home and shuffled back to my bed, crawling under the warm covers as if they could protect me somehow.  
Rolling over to get comfortable, I grabbed a stuffed dinosaur from the floor. I let tears flow freely down my cheeks as I gave up on trying to understand everything that was happening. I simply filed it into my brain.  
And since I had promised my mother, I decided I wasn't about to tell anyone about the notes or dreams. It was now solely my problem. No one else's.  
My very own battle.  
And I felt trapped in it.


	28. Plans

***Third- Person P.O.V.***

He stood watching, hidden in the shadows of the Great Hall. He listened as she played, her body slowly moving from side to side and her eyes closed.  
The amount of peace that seemed to rush over her was astounding. Within seconds she no longer looked like the nervous Gryffindor she was before. She now had an aura of confidence and looked as if she had found home.  
Little did she now, he would soon burn that home down also.  
He had been planning for ages, and for a while, he managed to stay away. But when he awoke this morning, knowing she had had yet another one of the dreams her mother had left her, he just couldn't keep his distance. And yes, he knew about the dreams, simply because they had been his idea.  
Yes, he knew Elektra's mother. They had once been friends.  
Fuego moved farther into the shadows as more students began to file into the large stone room and kept thinking of his past. He and Elektra's mother had once been very close. But of coarse, only she had meant it. He had been faking the entire time he knew her.  
See, what happened was that Fuego himself had just started hunting for pure-breed werewolves after one had killed his wife out of boredom. Boredom. How petty.  
He shook his head and continued the journey into his past.  
When he wasn't getting anywhere with his hunting, he decided the best way to kill a wolf was to befriend it. He had no trouble finding one, but whenever it came down to killing one, they would always outsmart him in the end. But not this time.  
He met Elektra's mother, Elouise, one night and pretended to be a confused werewolf. Someone who had just been turned and had no idea what happened. Elouise ate it up, and soon he had a place to stay in the spare room of her home. He was kept a secret from the young Elektra though, because Elouise had yet to explain to the child about the difference between turned and pure-breed.  
Fuego had gotten Elouise to trust him, and after awhile she began to tell him whenever something has wrong.  
"I don't want to leave my daughter unprepared one day." She said suddenly one afternoon when her and Fuego were strolling through the garden.  
Fuego, being the selfish person he was, always loved a good game when hunting, so he convinced her to leave her caught small dreams that she would see in the future, when she could finally understand.  
"Are you sure that's the best plan? I don't want to confuse her when she's older." Elouise looked at Fuego with her supernatural blue eyes, but all he felt was hate. That was all he ever felt.  
" Trust me, this will make it harder for anyone to hurt her." And he could barely hold back his evil smirk as he said so.  
In the end, after many days of debating, Fuego was getting tired of waiting for Elouise to act. He used magic to lure Elektra down to the room Elouise and her husband held the secret meetings. When Elouise found her daughter standing in the hallway and the others started trying to convince her to erase Elktra memory, Fuego could see that she had finally decided.  
And after a few months of waiting for Elouise to give her child as much information as possible, Fuego also convinced her it would be best if Elektra finally met him.  
And on that planned night, once Elouise had set up her home properly and told Elektra they were having a guest, Fuego finally put into action what he had been waiting a long time to do.  
He burned they're home, every square inch, and then purposely let Elektra free so he could have a little fun in the future. He became one of the best known werewolf hunters ever.  
He had waited many many years, using many different spells and potions to keep him alive. He was simply a wizard. Nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't supposed to live as long as he has. But he wanted to wait until the perfect moment to kill Elektra. She was to be his last victim. And he had waited long enough.  
But he still vowed to himself that he wouldn't hurt her until the thousandth full moon she had changed at. And that was in a mere two weeks.  
Just fourteen more days, and he could finally do his last act and pass away from this world peacefully, having fulfilled everything he had ever wanted.  
He pulled out his wand and muttered the spell he had invented years ago in his free time waiting for Elektra to age. It took him directly to his lab, a stone room under the earth in the very center of the Forbidden Forest.  
He looked around the stone room and smiled evilly. Fourteen days was nothing compared to the hundred years he had been waiting to take down his best werewolf yet.


	29. An Unexpected Performance

Waking up the next morning was strange. I suddenly felt like I was carrying some burden, a secret too heavy for my own conscience. But I had sworn to myself last night, and I had sworn to my mother who knows how long ago, and I wasn't about to break a promise, especially not one made to my mother.  
My eyes felt heavy and tired as I remembered what I had dreamt of the night before. I placed my hand on my neck, seeing if I could feel the flame marking. No such luck. Apparently, it was just a part of my skin, like an originally shaped birth mark. I wondered if anyone else had anything quite like it.  
I rolled out of my warm and comfortable bed, throwing the soft sheet aside. Running my hands through my hair, I made my way over to the bathroom, careful not to wake Lily or Alice as I had woken up a little earlier than usual. Once I gotten to the bathroom, a brushed out my hair with an actually hairbrush rather than my fingers, the caramel highlights shining from the lights on the ceiling, small waves spread throughout it. I moved my hair slightly out of the way so that I could see the black mark on the back of my neck. Yup. Still there. And I had a feeling it wasn't going away anytime soon. I'd just have to deal with it. I decided just to leave my hair down so hopefully no one would even notice it. That too would be part of my giant secret.  
Quickly, I did my makeup, just some eyeliner on the top lid and some mascara. Realizing I had forgotten my clothes back in the room, I simply opened the door, envisioned what dress I wanted along with my usual Hogwarts robes and summoned them to me. Hurrying, I got dressed (See picture) I wanted to be gone before my friends woke up. I wanted to eat breakfast alone today, and then I was going to hunt down an empty classroom and play my violin. I hadn't played in a very long time, since I'd been busy with my social life and school. But the need to play was overwhelming, with all the things that were going on. I just wanted to escape from the world, even if it was just for a few minutes during a favourite song.  
Tiptoeing out into the room, a put my wand in my one of my cute, knee height, black boots and quietly pulled my violin and music folder out from under my bed.  
Rushing down to the common room, out into the corridor, and all the way to the common room, I constantly moved my violin case out of the sights of the few students that were up at this hour. If someone asked about it, I'd probably just tell them a played. But if I could avoid the questions, then I would.  
When I reached the Grand Hall, I saw that not very many people were up except for a few professors. Dumbledore smiled at me as I entered and sat at the Griffindor table, setting my violin and folder down on the bench beside me. I saw his eyebrows lift in curiousity, but I just avoided his gaze and pretended I hadn't seen, focusing my eyes on the table in front of me.  
" ," I heard him call. Damn it.  
" I didn't know you played and instrument."  
"Well... I guess there's some things that are best unmentioned, professor." I shot a quick look up at him, hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't ask me to do anything. But, as usual, my hopes were tossed aside as he said- "Mrs. Bell I'm sure the other faculty members-including myself- would love to hear you play something."  
"Oh I'm not sure-"  
"Mrs. Bell, I'll give you an extra ten points on your charms essay if you just play something." Said Professor Flitwick from the far side of the staff table.  
My feelings were split right down the middle. On one hand, I'd never played I front of anyone, except by accident when Remus caught me. But on the other hand, I wanted to play so badly at this exact moment that my fingers were moving at my side to form notes.  
Sighing, I gave up on fighting it and leaned over in my seat to open my case. This was always my favourite part. Everything from the sound of the clasps opening to the original scent of the beautiful instrument made me excited to start playing as soon as possible.  
I lightly placed my hands on the smooth surface of the violin, and then picked it up, along with the bow. I also opened my folder, pulling out the song that had been stuck in my head since the last time I'd played.  
I was just about to properly prepare to play when Professor Dumbledore asked, "Will you come stand in front of our table?"  
My knees quivered, but whatever I was feeling at that moment came second to the need for music. I quickly got up, bring my music and using my wand to make it float in place. After I'd placed my wand back into my boot, I just got right to it, bring the instrument up to the right level and tapping my foot, counting myself in.  
At first, I was nervous. So nervous I could barely feel my fingers. I was thinking to myself the note names, but after awhile, I gave up on the technical things, stopped thinking the notes and even stopped tapping my foot. I just felt. I moved slowly back and forth and played like it was the last song I'd ever play. I could feel the familiar feeling of my mind just being set free, and I didn't have to worry about my life for the next five minutes. I felt at home, like this is what I was always supposed to be doing. I was surprisingly comfortable.  
When it was over, it felt too soon. The entire hall was silent, not a single sound.  
But the silence only lasted for so long. Apparently people had heard me playing, and more and more people had joined the group. An ear splitting applause filled the stone room, cheers and clapping and whistling assaulted my ears in great contrast to the previous silence.  
"Oh Godric." I grumbled, rushing back over to my case, placing the violin inside, grabbing my music folder and making a break for it towards the doors.  
Working my way through the crowd was extremely difficult. People kept patting my back and saying good job and some people even wanted to hug me like I was some kind of star.  
I finally broke through the mob and into the corridor, running back to the common room and up to my dormitory, smiling the whole way.  
After all this time of being terrified to play for else, thinking they'd judge me and poke fun, I'd finally done it. And it felt amazing. It was like all of a sudden, I was being rewarded for my hard work and effort. My heart was beating fast, but not from the running. From the pure joy of being recognized for the time I spent practising alone.  
I never thought I would ever feel this way, but I felt like I couldn't put my instrument away fast enough. It sounds selfish, but I couldn't wait until I got back out into the school and talked to groups of the people who heard me.  
Did Lily and Alice? The Marauders? My stomach leapt in excitement, and I ran to my first class as fast as possible after making sure my hair was all right and my makeup wasn't a complete mess.  
Speed walking into potions, I sat quickly and got a few smiles from the people around me. I even got a thumbs up from some guy I'd never seen before, and when my professor came in, he patted my back and said well done as he passed.  
Even though class had just started, I was excited for the next one already. I hurried through my work, finishing page after page, rushing and completing much more than the rest of my magical classmates.  
Putting down my quill, I realized just how hard I had actually worked. I had finished all the class work, the assignments and some of the extra work from other classes. I even took the time to memorize part of my charms work for a test we would be having on the subject within the next few days.  
When it was finally time to go to the next lesson, I was greeted by many people while walking through the corridor. Strangers and friends alike complimented me, one girl even comparing me to a musician back in her home town.  
And when I saw Remus waiting outside my next class for me, his face immediately lit up. He picked my up in a hug, spinning me in circles. We must have looked like a pair of fools, but at that moment, I didn't care.  
He whispered in my ear, "I'm so proud. I knew you could do it." Before placing me down on the solid ground, taking my hand in his and walking into the classroom with me.  
Today was going to be a good day. I just knew it.


	30. The Pures

That night, I was exhausted! I slumped up to my bed after muttering a quick goodnight to me friends. I was so tired... People had kept asking me question after question, some even wanted me to play for them! And every time someone asked I would just reply, "not right now. Maybe later."  
I didn't have a single moment to myself, and I could not wait to crawl into bed and forget all my troubles.  
Dont get me wrong, it felt wonderful to finally have someone tell me I was good at playing. I was so used to just assuming I was decent, that I knew how to play, but I wasn't anything special. Now everyone thought I was fantastic, and it was a strange feeling for me.  
I changed into my pajamas and looked down at my bed.  
No mystery note.  
I sighed, my heart filled with relieve. I really wasn't in the mood for another dream since my brain really can't handle much more information.  
But as soon as I had closed my eyes, the formiliar feeling of being pulled away from real life consumed me, and I knew what I didn't want to happen, was about to happen.

_Elouise was sitting face to face it's her stunning young daughter, holding her tiny hands in her larger ones.  
"Well, darling. I know you dont remember what we talked about last time, but the older you will, alright? You shouldn't be confused. You won't remember this later." Child Ellie nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open and just accepting everything her mother would say to her. She had had a busy day, preparing for the next night. Her first turn. And the fact that it was so soon was definitely taking a toll on the young ones body.  
"Just stay awake a little while longer, alright baby?" The mother smoothed her hand down Ellie's hair, smiling slightly and looking into her small blue eyes. They would be stunning when she was older.  
"Just listen to what I'm saying. When you get older, there will be a time when you have to grow up without us, me and your dad I mean. And I want you to know everything you need to survive." Elouise wrapped an arm around her little child, trying to keep her awake.  
"This won't last much longer. Please stay awake." The child was having great difficulty keeping her eyes open, but she looked at her loving mother, using all her might to stay away from the temptation of sleep.  
"There is a group of werewolves that your father and I lead. We are called The Pures."  
"The Pures... What an odd name..." The kid mused, but still focused on her mothers voice.  
"When you get older, they will try to contact you, alright? Don't be afraid. If they try to contact you before you get these messages, I apologize for the confusion. Now Elektra. You must not be afraid of The Pures. They are there to help you, and will be there for you in your time of great need. All you need to do to summon them is press your wand to the mark on your neck, okay dear? The mark will help you. Please remember this!" She pleaded while looking at her half asleep daughter. she stood up, carrying her child in her arms, pulling back the sheets of the bed and placing the small werewolf on it.  
"I know you can do this, baby. You can save us all."_

The dream faded away, and I opened my eyes. I was still in my bed. Safe at Hogwarts, Lily and Alice fast asleep.  
But what had changed was more important then safety.  
The notes weren't from Fuego or any other villain trying to reach me.  
Its was The Pures trying to reach me  
Everything made more sense now. The notes were good, not dangerous. But that didn't mean I wanted to get more of them. I just wanted to be left alone, I wanted to be normal.  
I snuggled farther down into my sheets and closed my eyes, willing myself to go back to sleep. Who was I kidding? I'd never be normal. And there was nothing I could do to stop The Pures from contacting me or to stop the dreams from my mother from coming. All I could do was wait until "my moment of great need" arose, and them I would press my wand to the flames on my neck. Maybe then I could get some answers.  
But for now, I would pretend nothing was wrong. I would laugh with my friends, work hard in my classes and ignore all Slytherines. I would push through all my troubles and just wait for everything to fall into place. I wouldn't force anything to happen, I would simply live my life.  
And Wait.  
Lots and lots of waiting.


	31. Everything's Fine

*Elektra's P.O.V.*

It was a Thursday, three days before the full moon on Sunday. Almost two weeks had passed since my performance in the Grand Hall, and things had definitely settled down. People still smiled at me more than they used to, and waved as I passed them in the hall, but I was no longer surrounded by random people that always wanted me to play for them. It was nice at first, but after about a week of being constantly surrounded by people I didn't know and being bombarded with question after question, it was nice to be able to sit down at a meal with only my friends.  
I also hadn't had another dream since the last one about The Pures. And for that I was thankful.  
Right now though, it was about nine o'clock in the evening, and Remus and I were the only people in the common room. He was reading me a chapter from the book we were currently in the middle of, something about underwater magical creatures.  
My back and all my joints were aching, as it was so close to the full moon. And to make everything worse, Remus had gotten sick. He was pale, his eyes slightly sunken into his handsome face. I was always having to pretend I wasn't in any pain because I really wanted to take care of him. He was always so kind to me, and I wanted to repay the favour. Whenever he needed anything, i was there. I didn't want him worrying about me, so I just shook off any questions he had about how I was doing.  
We were cuddled on the couch, and I was just about to doze off when the portrait hole opened. I thought it was just another student, so I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who, but when Remus stopped reading and closed the book, I peeled open my heavy eyes and looked to see who had interrupted our peaceful evening.  
"Anne?" It was the nurse from when I was taken to the hospital wing after my Hogsmead incident. It also happened to be the nurse that always started talking with one worded sentences... Great...  
"Hello." She said, stepping farther into the room and continuing, "I've only come to see when wanted me to remove him from the castle on Sunday."  
Remove him? Why did he have to be removed?  
He sat up quickly, moving me of to the side of the couch and standing up. He had moved me so quickly I had gotten a head rush, and black dots clouded my vision.  
"Uh, Anne? Can we talk outside?" He walked towards her, his back facing me so I couldn't see his expression.  
"No. This will only take a second. I just need to know what time-"  
"I heard you the first time Anne! Now let's step out for a minute!" I had never heard Remus properly raise his voice at someone else before. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white.  
"Now. Mr. Lupin. Is that anyway to talk to someone that's simply here to help you?" Anne asked, straightening her back and placing her small hands on her small waist.  
"Anne! Outside now!" He placed his hand, rather roughly, onto her elbow, trying to pull her over to the portrait hole.  
"Remus, it's fine! Really! I'm your girlfriend. Anything she has to say to you, it's perfectly alright for her to say around me." I stood up and smiled apologetically at the nurse, then shot a slight death-glare in Remus' direction.  
"I... She... I can't-"  
"Listen. Mr. Lupin it's a simple question," she yanked her arm from his grasp, taking a small step away from him as she did so and asked, "Do you want me to stop helping? Because I can, and you can deal with your furry problem on your own."  
"Furry problem? Remus, what is she talking about?" I gave up on trying to calm down Remus and reassuring the nurse. I gave up on all of that. Now I simply wanted the nurse to keep talking. Curiosity ate at my stomach and I looked between the two for some type of explanation.  
Annes eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.  
"Oh! She doesn't... You didn't... She's your girlfriend... I thought she'd know..." Her face paled and she backed towards the door.  
"Noon. I'll be here at noon!" And with that, the nurse fled the room, her white shoes ticking on the tile as she hurried away.  
Remus was facing away from me, looking at the fire and running his hands through his hair.  
"Remus..." I spoke quietly, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He flinched away from my touch.  
"Please. Just explain." I was almost whispering, my voice gentle.  
He sighed, looking over at me. I say that his eyes were slightly red, tiny tears beading up in the beautiful brown.  
"You can tell me anything." A slight pang of guilt hit me in the gut as I thought to myself "but I can't tell you everything..." I picked up his hand lightly and moved to stand next to him, neither of us looking at the other. Both of us focusing in the flames in the fireplace.  
"I... I'm..." His hand tighten around mine and he finally turned to look at me. We faced each other and he picked up my other hand.  
"I love you, Elektra. I don't want to lose you." He looked deep into my eyes and I knew what he was about to saw was something that took a lot of courage on his part.  
"I love you too, Remus. You can trust me."  
He took a deep breath, meeting my eyes dead on.  
"I'm... I'm..." I removed one of my hands from his and placed it on his cheek, trying to calm him down so he could tell me. I was still feeling so guilty. The boy I loved was about to tell me his biggest secret, but I could never tell him mine.  
"I'm... A werewolf." My heart stopped. Time froze and I could barely think. A werewolf. He's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. But... How could this be? Suddenly, some type of joy filled my heart. We were the same. He understood me, and I understood him. It was perfect.  
But then my mothers voice filled my head, _Your father doesn't even know I'm telling you all of this. You must keep it to yourself. Our little secret._  
I can't tell him. Here he was, spilling the biggest secret someone could possibly ever have, and I couldn't return the favour without going against my word to my mother. Oh, why did I ever agree to keep everything a secret? I can't tell Remus about me being a werewolf without explaining everything about Fuego. And I had promised.  
"Elektra?" Remus' nervous voice tore me from my trance. He was looking at me, pure terror shining in his eyes. Tears threatened to spill down his pale cheeks.  
"I knew it. I knew you would be scared. I knew you wouldn't want to stay with me. I'm a monster! I'm a monster..." One lone tear ran down his cheek and he was about to step way from me, trying to remove his hands from mine.  
"No! Remus..." I tighten my grip on him and wiped a way his tears with my thumb.  
"You aren't a monster. You are wonderful, funny, kind, sweet. Everything but a monster. You are the love of my life." I smiled a tiny smile, fighting through my guilt.  
He looked at me, the doubt getting smaller and smaller in his eyes. He believed me. I hadn't been lying, everything I said was true. He is the love of my life. My heart felt heavy and light at the same time. Light with love and promise, heavy with guilt and regret.  
He returned my smile with a huge hug. He lifted me off my feet and into the air, squeezing my waist tightly.  
"I don't deserve you..." He sniffed into my shoulder.  
_No... I don't deserve you... _I thought, but just kissed him instead of saying what I wanted.  
"Thank you for trusting me." I whispered after pulling away from him. He was still holding me off the ground and looking at me like I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I kissed him again to hide the pain in my expression.  
Everything would be fine, if I could just keep my secret.


	32. The Mark

When I awoke on Friday, I wasn't really ready to face the day. All of my limbs were aching and sore, especially my neck. But I had already stayed in bed for an extra fifteen minutes, and I was on the verge of not having enough time to eat breakfast. I forced myself to sit up in my super comfy bed. Was it just me, or does it only seem to get comfier during the times it was most important for me to get up?  
Before I could somehow convince myself it would be best to stay asleep, I pushed the covers away from my and stood up. Shuffling over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, I took in the two empty beds in the room. Alice and Lily must have already gone to breakfast... So nice of them to wake me...  
Raising my arms in to the air for the ultimate stretch, I met my own eyes in the mirror.  
I looked so different. Not on the outside, but the inside. Outside, I still had my long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and medium sized nose. But on the inside, I was tainted. I was filled with guilt and anxiety.  
I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore, so I walked back over to my bed, pulling my trunk from under my bed and finding a simple black dress to wear under my Hogwarts robes.  
Sighing, I quickly got dressed and then walked back to the mirror to brush my thick hair.  
Not one time did I look myself in my criminal blue eyes.  
I focused my attention on my hair, wondering whether or not I should put it up or leave it down, each movement of my arms causing a sharp pain to race from limb to limb.  
Before I could pull my locks through an elastic to form a perfect ponytail, I dropped the wavy lengths and gasped.  
It couldn't be. This couldn't have possibly gotten worse.  
But it had.  
I brushed my hair of my shoulder and looked at my neck.  
I didn't even have to use a smaller mirror to view the flame mark on my neck anymore. It had grown and spread far enough around my throat so that I could see it without even trying.  
Well that definitely cancelled my ponytail plans...  
Instead I dug through a little box of mine, searching for some concealer or really anything that would hide the mark. Finally my hands brushed against a skin coloured powder and I started to apply it to my neck layer after layer until I couldn't see it anymore.  
With one glance at the watch on my wrist, I realized I really did not have any time to eat breakfast at all, and hurried to grab my books, parchment, and quills, running off so I wasn't late for my first lesson of the day.

After my first three lessons, it was lunch. And if I was feeling terrible this morning, I was even worse now.  
"Ellie, are you okay?" Asked Sirius worriedly. Me, Sirius, and James were all walking into the Grand Hall. Alice and Lily were off in the library, cramming for some 'surprise' potions assignment, and Remus was resting in his room, since the full moon was so close and all.  
I was a little bit annoyed, to be honest, that he was spending the day locked away in his room. I knew for a fact that pure-bred werewolves had the worse change at the full moon. The official change, as well as the days leading up to it, were way worse for me, physically and mentally. So I was kind of angry that Remus spent the day relaxing.  
But nobody knew my secret, other than Dumbledore, so I really didn't want to give anyone a reason to suspect anything.  
"Yeah... I'm fine just a little-" I was cut off by the sound of three or four cups hitting the stone floor. I had my hand on my forehead,which I will admit kind of obstructed my sight.  
I realized after a few moments of my standing there stupidly with my palm pressed against my face, that I had been the one to knock down the cups. Looking around the large room, I noticed that several people had turned to look at me.  
"Well, you really don't look OR seem very fine." James placed a hand on my arm and gently started tugging me towards the door. Before I could take more than three or four steps, though, black spots started clouding my vision and I felt nauseous. This had happened to me before, so I wasn't really surprised by it, but Sirius and James looked kind of panicked.  
"Steady there, blue eyes. Don't want to hurt yourself." Sirius said, putting his hand on the opposite arm as James. Together they lead me all the way back to the common room. Well, not exactly lead, per say, since they were supporting most of my weight, but either way, I got there.  
Once we were inside, James and Sirius looked at each other.  
"We can't exactly bring you up to the girls dormitory..." James mumbled and looked around the room, "But if you want, we could probably bring you up to our room and you can rest with Remus..." He gave me a look, obviously searching for an answer. Honestly I didn't really care where we went at this point. I just wanted to sleep.  
I nodded weakly and the two boys brought me up the stairs and into their room. I looked around for Remus, and quickly spotted him sitting by the window, book in hand.  
Looking up, a bit of shock flew through his handsome features, and he closed the hard cover novel.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" I smiled slightly at the fact that he had just called me sweetheart, which made my heart flutter a little. But when James let go of my arm for a moment, I almost collapsed onto the red carpeted floor.  
Concern edged into my boyfriends face, he reached forwards and swiftly picked me up from where I was barely standing, and carried me over to a bed that I was assuming was his.  
"What wrong with her." He turned and asked his two friends standing by the door.  
"Beats us! On minute we were walking into the Grand Hall for lunch, and the next she's pale as a sheet and almost face first in the ground." Sirius explained, using multiple useless sound effects with his hands while talking.  
Remus just frowned and waved Sirius and James away. Once they were gone, he looked down at me.  
"Are you sick, pumpkin?"  
"I like when you use little pet names for me." I smiled and mumbled, honestly feeling completely exhausted and all I really wanted to do was sleep. I rolled over in the bed to find a more comfortable position and closed my eyes.  
"Ellie, what in the world is that?" I heard him exclaim. Shit. When I had rolled over, my hair had flopped to the side, revealing my neck. The makeup most have smudged or something, leaving the dark flame marks to become clear on my light skin.  
"I... I don't know what you mean, Remus..." I grumbled into the nearest pillow, desperate to not have to talk about this now.  
"You must know exactly what I mean, Elektra." Crap. He used the full name.  
Rolling over, I met his eyes. I knew I looked horrible. My eyes had dark circles under them, my hair a frizzed mess. But I decided to use that to my advantage.  
"Can we not talk about it now. I really don't feel well. I'm soooo tired..." I topped it off with a big yawn, adding sound and everything.  
"No, Elektra, I really think-"  
"Remus. Please." I cut him off, giving him a look that said, 'don't mess with me right now.'  
I saw his eyes soften up, and I know I had won.  
I felt horrible enough as it was, with the full moon so close and the already present guilt. But right at that moment, I decided to let it all go. All the guilt and terrible feelings, I wasn't going to worry about them. They would just hold me back from fighting the true problems.  
One day, I would defeat Fuego, and after that, I would be free to tell Remus whatever I wanted about pure-bred werewolves. And that was a promise. A promise to myself, and a silent promise to Remus.  
Rolling back over, no longer caring about the stupid mark, I got comfortable once again.  
Seconds later, I heard Remus sigh, then felt the bed moving down under our combined weight. He pulled back the sheets and laid down next to me, holding me lightly in his arms.  
I moved yet again so that I could be closer to him, and I drifted off to the feeling of him placing a kiss lightly on the top of my head.  
We spent the rest of the day cuddling, sleeping, and occasionally having quiet, whispered conversations. Not once did he bring the flames back up. We stayed like that until his roommates joined us again, and he walked me over to my room, kissing my lips lightly before returning to his friends.  
When I crawled into my own bed, I thought about today. It had been a simple, lazy day spent with the best person ever.  
It was then, right before drifting back into a heavy sleep, that I thought to myself, _"There's no need to feel guilty. I'll tell him at some point. Maybe not now, but when things get better. Soon."_  
And then I dozed off into a dark, dreamless sleep, happy that I was no longer going to make myself suffer or torture myself about my hidden secret. The secret itself was torture enough.


	33. I'm So Sorry

I didn't even bother getting out of bed on Saturday. Every time I moved one of my limbs, pain shot through my entire body. This wasn't anything new to me, but I diffinately had to convince Alice and Lily to leave for lessons without me. They had no idea what was happening to me, so I just told them it must be some type of flu or something going around. I even lied and told them that I had heard about some Ravenclaws getting sick and maybe it was just spreading around.  
I didn't move from my position in bed until about two in the afternoon. I had been dozing in and out of sleep, never once having a dream. I was shocked conscious by the sound of knocking. I couldn't move without feeling like someone was ripping my arm off, so I just shouted a vague, "Come in!"  
After I few moments of thinking I may have imagined the knocking, I heard the wooden door being pushed open and the shuffling of feet against the floor.  
"Good afternoon, sweetheart." I felt a hand being pressed against my cheek, "Heard you weren't feeling too hot."  
Peeling my eyelids open I looked up at Remus. His brown eyes were searching my blue ones and he had a slight and loving smile on his face.  
"How'd you get in here? I asked, reaching up to my face to put my hand over his.  
"I have my ways." He flashed his white teeth and winked, causing me to let out a small laugh.  
"Do you want to go read downstairs?" He asked, grabbing my hand in his. My cheek felt cold without his touch.  
"I'd love to, but I can barely move my hand to hold yours... How am I supposed to get downstairs?"  
"umm... Good question... We'll work together."  
Reaching down to help me up, he slowly got me to my feet. It was a long and tiring journey, but we made it to the burgundy Griffindor couch, dropping down onto its soft cushions. We sat there for what felt like a few minutes, but when I checked my watch I realized I had been sitting in his arms for nearly forty five minutes. His back was against the arm of the peice of furniture, and I sat in front of him, his legs on either side of me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He pressed a kiss to the side of my neck and I smiled.  
"I love you..." He whispered into my ear, tightening his hold on me.  
"I love you too..." I smiled and leaned into his chest, closing my eyes.  
We sat there for another hour or so, not once picking up the book we had brought down with us. We were simply enjoying the others company in silence, occasionally whispering to the other exactly how wonderful they were.  
Just as I was about to doze off to sleep, I heard the portrait door swing open. I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it was, because at the moment, it didn't really seem important.  
But only for a moment.  
"Oh how sweet." A voice all too formiliar assaulted my ears, and I almost kept my eyes shut, refusing to face the person standing in the room. In fact, I shut my eyes tighter, the blackness the last safe place I had. It has to be a dream. A hallucination. Anything but true. I wouldn't believe it.  
Remus' arms tightened around me as he said, "sorry, but do we know you?"  
No. No no no no no no no. This could not be happening. Everything was colliding, mixing, getting 100% screwed up. Not today. This couldn't happen today. Everything had been perfect, and now...  
I forced myself to open my eyes and face the truth.  
Looking at the men standing in the center of the room, I took in their appearance. There was three of them, two of which looked almost exactly the same; short hair, broad shoulders, tattoos decorating their arms. But the man standing in front of the two looked all too familiar.  
He was wearing a black hat, hiding most of his face from view. But that didn't stop me from noticing the thin scar stretching down across his weathered cheek.  
"You don't know me. But she sure does." A sick grin spread across his evil face as he continued, "Her and I are good friends..."  
"Friends? You don't seem like the kind of person she would be friends with..." Remus moved away from me and sat normally on the couch, facing forward. Oh god, he wasn't recognizing him. And when he did, he would be furious. Remus didn't quite understand the danger he is in right now, but when he found out, it would be hell.  
"Oh trust me. I'm from her secret group of friends. But you wouldn't know about us, would you Boyfriend?"  
"Secret group of friends? What's he talking about, Sweetheart?" I avoided his eyes, staring straight at Fuego. The man who single handedly ruined my life. And he was about to do it again, I could see it.  
"He's not talking about anything Remus. Go to your dorm." I tried to get him to leave, my last effort to keep everything secret. Remus didn't need to know. This was my battle and mine alone.  
"What? Why are you acting like this Sweetheart? I don't understand! Why do you want me to leave?"  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I mumbled to Remus, and then I stood up to face my enemy, ignoring the sharp pain going through my body at that action.  
Fuego lifted his head to smirk trite ingle at me. We were now face to face, staring at each others features. When he lifted his head, it exposed more of his face from behind his hat, making him oh so much more recognizable.  
"Wait... Wait a minute...Isn't he... Isn't he that guy that broke into Hogwarts, Elektra?! Isn't he the man that killed your parents?! And you're trying to get me to leave?!" He jumped up, standing in front of me, trying to protect me. Exactly what I knew he would try to do.  
I couldn't let Remus get hurt. The guilt would haunt me forever. And if he stayed in this room much longer, he would surely find out my secret. This was between Fuego and I. Not my perfect, innocent, werewolf boyfriend.  
"Remus. Go to your room." I placed my hand on my shoulder and tried to push him aside. He wouldn't budge.  
"You think you can just come in here, huh? Come in here and terrify my girlfriend? Well, good job, because you won't be leaving here unless your being taken away by the ministry." Remus stepped forward, pulling out his wand in the process and pointing it straight at Fuegos chest. This was it. Remus had now gotten involved. There was no going back.  
The sick man chuckled, and with a swift movement of his arm, he shoved Remus to the side, making him tumble into a near by table, dropping his wand in the process.  
"Silly boy. You think you can get in my way? Well you have an equally silly girlfriend here," Fuego reached out a hand to grab a small piece of my hair and I flinched away from his touch, "Well, Remus Lupin- yes I know your name- your girl has been keeping secrets. And it's about time they've been told."  
He smirked and stared into my eyes with his black ones. It was here and now I knew that it was all over. There was nothing else I could do.  
Game over.  
"Fuego. Please. This is between you and I. Leave Remus be." I knew it was all over. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. That didn't mean I wasn't going to try my best to shield Remus from my world.  
"Boys." Fuego snapped his figures at his two followers, "Bundle them up. We're going to take the with us."  
" What?! No." Remus protested from his spot by the table, "We aren't going anywhere with-"  
Fuego whipped his wand out from his inside jacket pocket, aiming start at Remus, making the sweet boy that I loved fall to the ground with a sickening thud, knocking over multiple things from the table in the process. I cringed when I heard his handsome head hit the ground, and instantly I was filled with anger.  
"What did you do to him?!" I was done trying to stay calm. He had just knocked out my boyfriend! This was meant to stay between us two. He had crossed the line. My friends weren't meant to be involved! The people I loved weren't meant to get hurt. This man just kept taking everyone away from me, and I was done with it. It was then I made the decision. The decision that I would end Fuegos life, if it was the last thing I did. All he did was take, so I would take his life, giving him a taste of his own medicine. I rushed over to kneel next to Remus, rolling him over so his face wasn't against the dirty floor anymore. My body still ached, groaning with every swing of the arm or lift of a leg, and every single one of my limbs were exhausted, but I barely even noticed anymore. I stood, glaring with all my might at the dirty, evil, disgusting man standing in front of me.  
"You. You are going to ruin my life. But I-" I hadn't taken more than three steps toward him when he pointed his wand at me.  
I should have thought this through more. I hadn't made a plan or anything. I had been silly and naive.  
I felt my body hit the ground, and I stayed awake long enough to see one of Fuegos hunch men lift Remus from his place on the ground. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, and as much as I tried to fight, I knew I wasn't going to win. My life was now in my enemies hands.  
The world went black.

**Its coming to an end guys! :'( I know, sad isn't it? There's only a few more chapters to write, and then it's over... I'm sad, but at the same time, that means I get to start something new! :) yayy! Feel free to comment any ideas you have and make sure I know what you guys want! I literally have zero ideas for another story :(  
Thanks for reading! Review and stuff! :)  
. . .**


	34. The Cell

_The sun was warm against my skin, the sun shining down on my face. I spun in a circle, arms out wide. Laughing as I spun and spun and spun. I'd never been so happy in my life, never been so complete and content. Yet only one thing was missing. My mind couldn't quite get a grasp on it, though it tickled my mind, a light fluffy feather moving against my memory. I stopped turning, but that's when it truly hit me, how dizzy I actually was. My knees gave out and I fell down onto the bright dewy grass. Surely it would stain my clothes, but at that moment I didn't care. I reached out my hands to comb through the lovely green beneath me. But instead my hands met solid stone._  
Pain blossomed through my head and slumped down to the rough floor. I could hear chains clanking together and scratching the floor as I moved, but everything was black.  
Groaning, I opened my eyes, simply getting a somewhat sideways view of a pair of shiny brown shoe, slight pieces of mud crusted around the bottom of them.  
I rolled not so delicately to my back, staring up at the ceiling above me. And that's when it all came back.  
Fuego.  
Remus.  
Are we even in Hogwarts anymore?  
Id always been so careful about not showing anyone around me my strange abilities. But that didn't stop me this time, and I was up and in the corner of the room in less than a second. Eyes wide, I looked around.  
It took me awhile, but I finally recognized my surroundings. I was hunched in the corner of the same stone cell I had dreamed about what seemed like ages ago. But that was a dream... I think... I hope.  
I now studied the details around me. Attached to my right leg was a dusty chain, tightly attached to the wall behind me. It didn't look like that was coming lose anytime soon.  
Quickly, I noticed the only two people in the room. One was one of the hunch men from early, one of the ones that had taken me - us - away. In his hand was a pretty solid looking wooden baseball bat. In the corner opposite of me was a body, clumsily piled on the floor. The body groaned and rolled over, giving me a full view of its face.  
"Remus!" I cried and ran forward. The ground was painful, dirty, and cold against my bare feet, but I couldn't bring myself to care.  
Four steps, three steps, two steps away and  
_**Bang**_!  
The mystery hunch man had slammed his weapon into my head once again.  
And just like before, the world disappeared, my hand just brushing Remus' shoulder.


	35. Realizations And Confrontations

Eyes. Said to be the windows to the soul, were you see if someone's lying, if someone means what they say, if they truly care. Both beautiful and ugly, eyes can show and mean so many things. They show you truths and lies, love and hate, anger and joy. Graced with gorgeous bright blues, I never really had any trouble getting my points across and expressing everything I wanted, good or bad. Remus' eyes were a smooth, delightful, trusting brown, a colour I had trouble imagining anger hiding in.  
But his brown was different then the brown I now saw before me. They were dark, almost black, and filled with so many secrets and silent threats that I couldn't focus on just one part of them. They were also the first thing I saw when I woke up, scared and confused.  
Almost immediately, my mind started swirling around information like a tornado, mixing up what I knew and what I needed to find out.  
Where am I? Where is Remus? Who is standing so close to me that all I can see is their eyes, and when was the last time they brushed their teeth?  
Ignoring the rancid smell filling my senses, I instinctively reached for my wand, only to be greeted with a sharp pain in my wrist. Twisting and turning my hands, I was getting nowhere. The distinct feeling of braided, itchy rope rubbed against my skin, and I gave up trying.  
The mystery person in front of me laughed, and I flinched away from them, more like I flinched away from the smell of their breath.  
"Scared, mutt?"  
The familiar voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me, cutting through my ears and head, only adding to the building headache quickly creeping up on me.  
I pulled myself together though and mustered up as much sarcasm as I could in that moment.  
"Scared? Fuego, really? Scared? More like sickened- sickened by the revolting scent of your breath. Ever heard of mints?"  
Snarling, he swung back a hand a smacked me across the face, causing black and white spots to cloud my vision. Blood slowly rolled down my cheek, causing Fuego to simply laugh.  
I used that time to quickly take in my surroundings, noticing as many things as possible.  
Tied to a wooded chair by scratchy, slightly fraying rope, I was in what looked like an interrogation room from a dramatic movie or a cheesy crime show. In front of me was a long wooden table, and on the other side Fuego was sitting in an identical chair to mine, minus the ropes. Behind him was a mirror, or, what I was guessing, was one of those one-way windows that was made by special glass and a trick of the lights. Who knows how many people were watching me right now? One? Tens? Maybe none?  
Next to the window was a pretty solid looking door, and I was almost positive it was looked. That definitely wasn't an escape route.  
Coming back to the moment, I smiled at Fuego. Might as well put on a show for any witnesses that may or may not be watching right now.  
"So. What's the point of trapping me in here, huh? Personal amusement? Something to gain? Information?"  
"Silly girl- I just want to talk!"  
"Talk? Sorry, but I'm not really up for a chat unless there's tea involved."  
Slamming his hands down on the chestnut table, he snapped, "Shut it, filthy pup, I'm in control here."  
I rolled my eyes but kept quiet all the same.  
"I want to ask you a couple questions."  
"Well ask away- It's not like I have all day... Oh wait."  
"Sometimes you really make me want to smack you."  
"Been there done that, buddy." I blew up my cheek causing the drop of blood to cruise farther down the side of my face.  
Sighing, he continued anyway, "I wanted to know a few more things about being a Pure-Breed werewolf, starting with the name. Shouldn't it really be Pure-Bred werewolves, not Pure-Breeds?"  
"Really? You really want to talk about ancient grammar now?" I raised an eyebrow, and if my arms were free, I would have crossed them.  
"Well, I suppose that's good for another time... But you aren't denying being Pure-Breed?" He crossed his legs, getting comfy in his chair. I did a silent prayer that the chair would fall backwards onto the floor.  
"Obviously not. You already know that, so I don't really see the point."  
"And you change into a wolf every full moon, correct?"  
"Yup." I popped the 'p', "And it hurts like hell every time."  
"I see. Now, can you describe what, let's say 'special talents', comes with being a Pure-Breed?"  
"Super speed, strength, the ability to howl at the top of my lungs every month, you know, the usual. Shouldn't you know all this? You are the 'expert' after all."  
Smirking, he said, "Well I thought it might be nice for you to explain it all for our little audience."  
Audience? So there people behind the shining mirror across the room. I put on a showgirl smile and winked right at it. And the show goes on.  
"Alright, so now I've got to know - you haven't asked about your little boy toy since you woke up. Aren't you worried?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not really about to go into detail about feelings and crap. I'm not about to show you any weaknesses. That would be awfully stupid of me, wouldn't it?"  
"Hmmm. I suppose. But I'd like to here you say "Where is he?" Go on. Say it."  
Suspicious, I opened my mouth, "Now, I don't quite get what you're playing at here, but-"  
He was out of his seat in milliseconds, one hand slammed down in front of me, one shot straight straight to my head, pulling at my hair. I tried hard to keep quiet, but I let out a little cry when I felt some hair being yanked out.  
"Just. Say. It." He was practically whispering, specks of spit hitting my nose and cheek.  
"Where is he?" I breathed, almost inaudible.  
"Louder!" He shouted, more spit assaulted my already bleeding and bruised face.  
"Where is he?" I spoke at a normal volume now, desperately wishing he would remove his fingers from my hair.  
"Louder!" He yelled, tearing at the strands of brown again.  
Screaming, I let a single tear leak out, "Where is he!?" I sobbed, the was welcomed with a small relief as he removed his hand from my head.  
"There's a good girl." He leaned back again. "Now, just to confirm, you are indeed a Pure-Breed werewolf, most likely the only one left, yes?"  
"Yes." I sniffled. Why was he asking me all these stupid things? I just want to go home and sleep. Sleep for hours and hours, sleep this whole event away until it's just a dream in the back of my conscious.  
"Well then. Here's your precious boy." Snapping his fingers, light filled the room behind the mirror, making both room equal in lighting.  
Behind what was once a meaningless mirror was now my Remus, who means everything, sitting and tied to a similar chair to mine, the mouth I've kissed so many times before now gagged with a slightly dirty looking rag.  
And from here, I could still see the tears shining in his trusting brown eyes, and all I could see was the sting of betrayal.  
He had heard everything I'd said, and the guilt hurt my heart.  
"Remus!" I cried, "Remus, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Tears were now streaming down my face and I saw him look away from me.  
"Please! Remus, please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"  
"Oh boo hoo" Fuego snapped his fingers again and the lights in Remus' room went dark once again.  
"Wasn't that lovely? No? Alright then." He clapped his hands and called, "Alright! Come get her now!"  
The door on I saw earlier swung open and one of the men from earlier walked in and over to my chair.  
I was ready to give up, and I almost did. What did I have left to fight for? I had no family, my friends would surely all hate me after this, and once Remus tells them about this, I could never go back to Hogwarts. Remus would definitely never speak to me again, and that broke my heart. But I definitely deserved this. All of it.  
Like I said, I _almost _gave up, right then and there.

**Almost**.


	36. The Great Escape

The large bodyguard type guy came over to me and used a medium sized knife to cut the ties on my ankles. As soon as he moved on to my right arm, I waited until the rope was completely sliced through, and then I made my move.  
Standing quickly, I used the momentum of my body to swing the chair with my left hand, which was still tied to the rough material. Aiming for his head, I heard the contact when a sickening crack! sound came from his skull. I quickly pulled myself free and turned to face Fuego, whom was standing shocked in front of that retched mirror/window.  
"Oh, how the tables have... Turned!" I smirked, then quickly used as much strength as I could to throw the table between us as hard as I could at his stomach. Pausing only to hear one, two, three ribs crack, I sprinted out the door the guard had left open.  
As soon as I stepped out into the plain white hallway, my brain shut down.  
Where am I? How many guards is there? Where are they? Where's Remus?  
Will I ever get out of this place alive?  
Running my fingers through my hair I muttered to myself, "think think think!"  
Heavy footfalls quietly echoed down the hall, around a corner, getting louder by the second. Fuego must have called back up. I looked to my left, and then to my right, catching sight of a light grey door. I had no other choice.  
Sprinting towards the door, I pulled it open and jumped inside, just escaping the view of the six or seven guards that had just rounded the corner.  
Breathing heavily, I looked around. I was inside a small cleaning closet. There were mops, brooms, bottles of chemicals, feather dusters. I slunk down onto the floor, placing my face in my hands. I couldn't stay here forever, but I couldn't leave without soon getting caught either. I didn't have a plan, I didn't have a goal.  
Sighing, I reached back to rub my aching neck. Tossing that table as hard as I did didn't help with neck pains, that's for sure.  
Eyes widening, I paused.  
My neck!  
My fingers brushed against the mark that I couldn't feel, but I knew was there. This could be my fast pass out of here!  
Hands shaking, I checked all my pockets and both my boots for my wand, but it wasn't there. I don't know what exactly I expected. It's not like they'd leave me armed, me being a prisoner of theirs.  
Groaning, I leaned my head against the door behind me. Looking around I tried my best to think of a useful plan that would involve cleaning supplies, but of coarse, I couldn't think of a single thing.  
Standing up, I walked around the tiny space, looking into every box and container I came across. Just as the thoughts of giving up started dancing around my brain, I opened a slightly torn and beaten looking cardboard box. No. Way.  
Inside were about twenty dark brown wands! They must be here in case any of those stupid bodyguards break theirs. I didn't want to think about how often that May or may not happen.  
Pulling out one from the top, I held the wand in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hair from my sweating neck, and pressed the tip of the wand to my skin.  
I waited.  
I don't know what I expected to happen, but the closet stayed silent.  
I waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Just as I was about to take the wand from my neck, place it back in the box, and surrender myself to Fuego so he can finally do whatever he wants, destroying the last and final Purebreed in existence, the door quickly opened.  
"Put this on!" A ball of fabric hit me in the face, and I jumped. Aiming the wand at the cloaked figure in front of me, I asked, "Who are you?"  
The person turned and I saw the face of a boy about my age, with blond short hair just picking out from underneath the hood of his black robe and supernatural looking lime green eyes. Slowly removing his hood, he winked  
"Your knight in shining amor."


	37. PURES

Shocked, I stood there without moving my wand an inch.  
"My knight in shining armor? Sorry, but that spots already been filled." Good to see my sarcasm was still in tact...  
Rolling his eyes, he said, "Look, we gotta go. Put that robe on and let's get going."  
"I'm not going any where with you until I know who you are." Unfolding the fabric ball in my hands, I looked at an identical version of the dark cloak he was wearing.  
"My names Evan. You're Ellie. Now let's go." He placed his hand on the doorknob, waiting for me to put the cloak on.  
"And why are you here, Evan?" I squinted my eyes at him, my wand lowering slowly to my side. I ignored the fact he knew my name. It wasn't important right now.  
Groaning, he growled, "Look, I'm gonna explain a bunch of things to you right now, and I'm gonna do it fast, so listen close and careful, got it?"  
I nodded, noticing a slight accent in his voice. He sounded American, a tinge of Texas in his words.  
"I'm a member of The P.U.R.E.S." He continued, releasing the door. "Private Undercover Rescuers from Evil Subjects. You've heard about us, from your mother, in your dreams."  
My eyes widened, "How do you know about the dreams?"  
"Look, The P.U.R.E.S. are a very organized group of Purebreeds, we know everything we need to know."  
I gasped, hardly believing what I was hearing, "You mean, there's more Purebreeds?"  
"Of coarse. The number grows every day."  
"Prove it." I wasn't going to fall for any tricks right now. I could afford to.  
Rolling his lime coloured eyes again, he turned around and moved the collar of his black clothes away from his neck. A flame, identically to mine, was imprinted in his skin.  
And in that moment, I decided to make a rash decision. I decided to trust him.  
"Alright." I whispered, and pulled the cloak in my hands over my head. Once I was done, I looked back at him.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, hand on the door again.  
"No." I might have decided to trust, but that didn't mean I didn't have any questions. "How come I didn't know about you."  
"Ugh! I'm gonna have to explain everything to you, aren't I?!" His hands did a gesture of giving up the. He leaned against the wooden door again.  
"Alright. So your mother and father started an organization of Purebreeds that would always remain hidden from the population of the world because they knew that something bad was going to happen, and something bad did. We were being hunted, and we lost a lot of members. Including your parents." He shot me a sad look, but I waved for him to continue, "So after losing so many wolves, we went into intense hiding, only coming out of our secret location when someone desperately needed our help. You mother warned us that one day, you would need us more than ever, and she instructed us to remain completely secret from you until this moment. We left you clues, warnings, in your room. I hope you understood them?"  
Thinking back, I knew now that the 'soon' one was a warning about today, about Fuego taking me away. How The P.U.R.E.S knew, I didn't care. Not really.  
But I still didn't understand one of the notes, the one that said;  
"Love, courage, trust, betrayal, loss. What does that mean?"  
Evan reached into a pocket on his cloak and pulled out a wand. Aiming at the only empty wall in the closet, he did a small motion.  
"Love." He said, and colours stated swirling around on the wall. It formed a small video of me, walking through the little tunnel Remus had created for me covered in quotes.  
"Courage." The next clip that played was when I was in the Great Hall, and I had used magic to dump pumpkin juice all over an all too formilar Slytherin.  
"Trust." It showed Remus and I in front of the fire in Griffindor common room, hugging after he had told me his secret.  
"Betrayal." The image that would forever haunt me appeared, where Remus was tied to the chair, gagged and near tears, looking at me as I explained how much of a monster I really am.  
"And finally, loss. We are working very hard to prevent this from happening." Expecting to see myself crying over Remus' dead body, I was shocked to see Remus, sobbing and holding a body in his arms.  
Mine.  
The room started spinning, and I felt sick to my stomach. Not only was I going to die, but I was leaving Remus to grieve all on his own.  
"We already have people in place to try their best to keep this from happening, but..." Evan trailed off, looking sheepishly over still me while putting the wand away, causing the images on the wall to disappear.  
"I'm sorry, Ellie."  
Fury filled me. I wasn't about to let some evil jokes ruin my life. Or Remus'. Or anyone else's for that matter. They had already taken my parents away from me. Fuego wasn't going to win again.  
"Call me Elektra." I flipped up my hood and grabbed a handful of wands from the box so I would have extra, hiding them in various pockets.  
"Now let's go." I stepped out into the hallway, only looking back to make sure Evan was following me.  
He was, his hood up as well.  
I looked from left to right, checking to make sure there wasn't any bodyguards in the immediate area. Evan moved out I front of me, wand raised at the ready. Gesturing for me to follow, me walked down the plain hall, turning right at the end.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, whispering so we wouldn't be caught.  
"Just right in here..." He muttered, using his wand to unlock the door before turning to walk inside.  
"Wait! Are we just going to walk into a random room? Won't someone find us?"  
"There's a charm on the door. Only Purebreeds can see it."  
Nodding, I followed him inside the large room.  
As soon as I stepped into the room, I saw about 50 eyes turn to look at me, everyone dressed in identical black cloaks, and I could see a few marks on people necks as I looked around. But the amount of people and eyes wasn't what shocked me. It was all the colours of the eyes! I saw bright purple, neon orange, shining yellow. Everyone's seemed to be different.  
"You're noticing the eyes, aren't you?" Evan leaned over to murmur in my ear. "It's a Purebreed thing. Every family has their own colour. Yours is blue. Mines green. It's a little creepy sometimes."  
I didn't know that. I was a Purebreed myself, but I had no idea that that was something that happened.  
"I thought I was just unique!" I gasped out, and I heard a few people around Evan and I chuckle.  
A women stepped forward, reaching out to shake my hand, her eyes some type of red-magenta.  
"Nice to meet you, Ellie. I'm Iris"  
"Please, call me Elektra." I didn't know why, but all these Purebreeds seemed so official, it felt right to be called by my full name.  
Smiling, Iris moved so she was facing the group in the room.  
"Alright. So we've got Elektra. Now all we need is-"  
She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. We turned to see a cloaked man with glittering silver eyes, but I was more focused on what was behind him. Rather, _ who _was behind him.  
Remus walked into the room, his eyes on the ground. I gasped running forward to meet him, throwing my arms around his neck, hugging tight. But his arms didn't circle around like I thought they would. That's when I remembered. The injured look he had when he found out what I was flashed through my mind, and I released him immediatly. His eyes remained trained in the ground, not looking up once.  
"Remus! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I should have told you, I should have-" a hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Evan giving me an apologetic look. Sighing, I turned back to listen to Iris, no matter how badly I wanted to look at Remus.  
"Alright. Now that we've got the two of them, we now have to put forward plan C- the escape plan. Now, we may need to fight, some may get injured. Some may get hurt. But it is top priority to get our leaders daughter out of this building and to safety as soon as possible. So-"  
"Wait!" I didn't know what caused me to speak up, but I just felt like I needed to. "Sorry. I just... No will die for me today." The eyes around the room stared hard at me, some seeming like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Like they couldn't believe that I would actually want to turn down a group of people who were willing to die for someone they had just met two minutes ago. "Not a single one of you will offer up your life for mine. I couldn't live with it if something happened. Either we all get out safe, or I don't get out at all. But you all have families to go home to, I'm sure. You've all got friends to live for. I've... Betrayed mine... It's to late for me to get back their trust. But it's not to late for you. Love, and live, for me. Please." I stopped talking, looking around at all these supernatural eyes. They seemed... Inspired, I guess. They seemed like the respected me.  
I jumped slightly as I felt a hand slip into mine. Half expecting it to be Evan, since currently he's the only one that would want to be around me at the moment, I was shocked to see it was actually Remus. His eyes were still staring hard at the floor. I saw a single tear slip down the side of his face, and I leaned over to kiss it off his cheek. I laced our fingers together and sighed.  
He might not forgive me completely, at least, not right now. But he was willing to fight with me- to fight for me.  
And at this moment, that's all that mattered. That is all that mattered.


	38. The Battle To End Them All

**So guys, this is it! It's been an adventure, and I've had a wonderful time. This is the last chapter of my story, and I hope you enjoy. I've spent a lot of time thinking about how to end this, so I tried hard :P Leave me a little parting message in the review maybe? Bye guys!  
By the way, I apologize in advance.  
**

The Pures already seemed to have a plan, so all Remus and I really had to do was listen to what they were saying. Which was more difficult then it probably should have been.  
"Stand over here-"  
"We need you here-"  
"Move to your right... No, your other right."  
"You have to be next to-"  
After about thirty minutes of hustle and bustle, everyone seemed ready to go. Around the room there are various bright-eyed people dressed in their black cloaks, wands at the ready, all preparing to make a break for it. Apparently, somebody decided that the best thing to do is just to fight our way out, rather then trying to sneak around. It all seemed pretty reckless to me, but I suppose this isn't something you do everyday.  
We were organized into a thick line, about six people wide, a block of bodies. The people on the outsides of the lines were the tallest, strongest, and most experienced members of the group. The rest of us were placed randomly amount the others, including Remus and I. They told us it would be safer for the two of us if no one could really tell where amount the others we were, and it would be better if we just blended in.  
That's probably the only thing about this plan I agreed with 100%.  
Despite my earlier talk about how no one was going to die for me, everyone seemed ready to do just that. They petted my back, reassured me I'd be safe.  
But I wasn't reassured that they would be.  
When everyone was getting into their places minutes before we were going to leave, I stepped over to Remus. I still wasn't sure were exactly we stood, and if we were about to go out there into this unknown territory with an unknown amount of enemies, I wanted to know that he still cared about me.  
He was three rows of people ahead of me. When I reached him, I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he jumped.  
"Sorry! Sorry..." I said, moving to stand in front of him.  
He gave me a weak smile, focussing more on the edge of his cloak sleeve.  
"So... I uh... Are you scared?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me.  
He simply shrugged.  
"Look, Remus. I know you're mad at me and that you'd probably kill me yourself if someone else wasn't likely to do it soon, but-"  
A hand smacked over my mouth and suddenly the only thing I could see was the brown eyes of my best friend.  
"Don't you _dare_ talk like that!" He growled, his warm breath hitting my face. I felt like I could stand there, staring at him, having this silent conversation created be intimate eye contact forever. But our bubble was smashed by Iris's voice telling us to get in our spots. Remus pulled me by the hand back to my place in line and placed a hasty kiss on my lips.  
And then he was gone.  
Little did I know that that would be the last time I ever spoke to him.  
An alarm filled the air, red lights flashing. The voices of The Pures sounded panicked and unsure, neon eyes blinking and glancing around.  
"CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED"  
I jogged through the crowd of people ahead of me and moved towards Iris.  
"What's going on?" I asked her, moving out of the way of a panicking Pure.  
"It's seems everyone realized that both their prisons are missing." She looked away from my face, seeming almost... Guilty.  
"Iris? What aren't you telling me?"  
"Nothing, I'm not-"  
"Iris!"  
"It's just..." She sighed. "I'm sorry Elektra. But the illusion on the door to this room disappears once an alarm is sounding. The next best plan of action is to... Wait until they come to us."  
I didn't even bother to continue the conversation. It was so obvious to me that The Pures were extremely unprepared for a rescue attempt. I had my suspicions earlier, but it seemed they were all talk no action.  
I rushed around the room, pushing past one terrified person after another, searching around for Remus, but I couldn't find him anywhere.  
All of a sudden, a loud _ BANG _ filled the room, angry shouts assaulted the air and every black cloaked person moved to the edges of the room. In rushed many similar looking men, all holding muggle weapons.  
Guns.  
"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt!" Fuego stepped forward in front of all his henchmen, he himself armed with a gun as well. "You can even keep her stupid boy. We no longer need him. And I should probably tell you now, these aren't regular guns. Should you try and fight, every bullet that leaves this weapon has Fuego De Lobo surrounding it, making it fatal to humans AND yourselves."  
How clever.  
Across the room, I saw an unfamiliar girl standing next to Iris with similar hair to mine pull up her hood and take a deep breath.  
Stepping forward, she said "I am her."  
He looked over at her, a sick grin on his face. Raising his gun, he laughed and took aim.  
I knew this would happen! I knew it! And I wasn't about to back off from my word. No one. Absolutely no one. Was dying for me.  
"Don't be stupid Fuego!" I shouted. "You and I both know these people are harshly unprepared! Are you really going to fall for the cliché of a decoy?"  
Laughing, he didn't move from his original target. "I knew it wasn't you. But she's still a monster."  
A shot sliced through the air. The girl fell to the ground.  
Rushing forward with incredible speed, I didn't stop to think.  
I didn't stop to think about Remus. Or Lily or Alice or Sirius or James.  
I didn't stop to think about home. Hogwarts, and all it's secrets.  
I didn't stop to think about my parents. How much I missed them everyday.  
I acted.  
And I acted foolishly.  
A second shot sounded and I fell limp onto the cold, rough ground.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

As the beautiful girl hit the floor, a heart was broken in a handsome brown-haired boy as he calls out in emotional pain. He fought his way to her and kneeled next to her on the ground, pulling her into his arms. Tears spread faster on the fabric of the girls cloak then the deep, angry red that seeped through her stomach. The sick laughter of our main villain danced around the room in a solemn ending. Slowly, every single one of the werewolves in that sad room fell to their knees, colourful eyes all filled with tears.  
This is not a happy ending. In real life, are endings ever, truly, 100% happy?  
_BANG_!  
A boy in love dies next to his loves cold body.  
_BANG BANG BANG BANG_!  
An army of ill-prepared warriors souls drifted into the atmosphere.  
_BANG_!  
A group of close friends get horrible news, each of them falling into a dark depression, fumbling to stick together.  
_BANG_!  
A story of a lonely girl ends in an even more lonely conclusion.


	39. Choose My Next Story!

Well guys, I suppose that's all! Hope you had fun reading this story and all! I hope you weren't too sad or anything... #oops

I realize there may be some mistakes and such in the layout of the plot and things like that, but this was my first story and next time I'm definitely going to be waaaaaay more organized, because this was a major struggle for me to get through.

I've got a handful of ideas for a new story, so tell me which one of these you would prefer to see in the reviews!

Doctor Who- (11th Doctor love- After the Ponds, before Clara) A girl from a small town lives a normal life before the Doctor shows up. She was a musician who often preformed at a little bar every Friday night. One Friday, after her performance, she's walking home, only to run into the T.A.R.D.I.S. She goes away with the Doctor, and finds that there are aliens on other planets that recognize her. I wonder why? ;)

Criminal Minds- (Spencer Reid love) A quiet girl gets hired into the BAU and hardly says a word. Until she's put into a dangerous situation. Then she completely turns into a total bad ass. What's the story in her past that makes her act this way? The BAU don't know, but they'd love to find out. Only, when Spencer Reid finds out, he wish he didn't know. They help each other work through the stress of their job, and somewhere along the way fall in love.

Sherlock- (Sherlock love) A clever girl gets hired by Mycroft Holmes as a personal assistant. When she meets Sherlock and John, she surprises them by figuring out a key piece of their current case. Mycroft decides that she's the best way for him to get information about what his brother is up to. And vice versa.

Supernatural- (Dean love) The boys run into a pretty bad ass girl while on a case, and she saves their lives, more than once. But she comes with alittle twist. She blind. She works to get the boys to completely respect her, as a female hunter and as a blind person. She gives the Winchesters a run for their money, but Dean doesn't seem to mind.


End file.
